Riagus clementae
by sandrasg09
Summary: Algunas pociones pueden tener efectos inesperados, pero ¿tan sorprendentes como para ser capaces de escuchar los pensamientos ajenos? Draco y Hermione son los afectados... ¿cómo se lo tomarán? DHr. De vuelta con el 10º capítulo... ¡Disfrutad!
1. Sobre incursiones ajenas en mentes

Como dijo un gran genio en una ocasión: _"—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están¡Papanatas¡Llo­rones¡Baratijas¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!" _... Gran hombre Dumbledore. En fin, que aquí estoy con otro fic, de nuevo con un D/Hr que, es esta ocasión SI pienso seguir, por que me ha encantado la idea. Por cierto, respecto a esa idea... me parece tan buena idea (no es por echarme flores, que conste) que no me extrañaría nada que a alguien ya se le hubiese ocurrido, así que, si es así, no dudéis en comentármelo y dejarme la Url de esos fics, porque me interesaría mucho leérmelos :)

**Disclaimer**: creo que no es necesario decir que nada de esto me pertenece, pero me obligan, en fin... que sólo lo hago por amor al arte.

**Dedicado º-´:** a todas las personas que leyeron mis anteriores fics y sobretodo a los que dejaron reviews porque no saben lo feliz que me hacen al molestarse sólo dos minutejos para escribirme cualquier cosiña. A todo el lector de este capítulo, por tomarse la molestia de entrar a ver qué se me ha ocurrido y a todo el que me conozca que se haya metido a leer mi historia, porque ellos saben lo que me hace feliz, y eso me hace más feliz si cabe. (¿Sonó muy redundante?)

Disfruten con la lectura:

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

_**RIAGUS CLEMENTAE**_

**Capítulo I:** Sobre incursiones ajenas en mentes propias y su descubrimiento.

- Date prisa, Hermione.

- Corro lo más rápido que puedo, Ronald –dijo la Gryffindor con la voz ahogada.

¿Por qué el camino entre la enfermería y el aula de pociones era tan largo? Es más... ¿por qué el aula de pociones tenía que estar a tomar por saco de todo? Siempre tardaban unos quince minutos en llegar desde su sala común hasta ese lugar de la escuela, pero ese día no iban desde la torre Gryffindor, sino desde la enfermería, un camino quizás más corto, pero la diferencia era que en esa ocasión no habían calculado bien el tiempo de distancia.

Llegaron jadeantes al pasillo que dirigía al aula y vieron, con alivio, que los alumnos aún estaban entrando. Se apresuraron y consiguieron entrar justo un segundo antes de que Snape cerrase la puerta a golpe de varita.

Se dirigieron, como siempre en un pupitre de la última fila y Ron emitió un ligero suspiro de alivio al sentarse en la silla. Hermione apenas podía respirar y le dolía el costado, hubiese dado una buena recompensa a cualquiera que la ofreciera un gran vaso de agua.

La clase estaba en el silencio más sepulcral exceptuando, por supuesto, las agitadas respiraciones de ambos que aún no se habían tornado habituales. Snape les dirigió una mirada de odio y anunció a la clase:

- Hoy llevaremos a cabo una importante poción. Si bien no es una poción cien por cien exacta en cuanto a sus efectos, pues varía dependiendo de las características de la persona que la toma, es, cuanto menos, útil saber prepararla, pues es sin duda una de las pociones que más exige durante su preparación. Se trata de la Poción Permutadora. Esta poción permite al que la toma ser capaz de variar la disposición o el orden en que estaban dos o más cosas sin necesidad de varita, tan sólo pensándolo. Es especialmente útil, por ejemplo, si estamos siendo atacados y no tenemos nuestra varita a mano (una situación estúpida, me gustaría añadir), podríamos, por lo tanto, valernos de nuestro pensamiento para intercambiar algún objeto nuestro por la varita de nuestro adversario y así dejarlo indefenso. Como les he anunciado, la preparación es compleja, así que la llevarán a cabo por parejas.

Hermione y Ron se giraron y empezaron a sacar los utensilios para comenzar.

- Sin embargo – añadió Snape con una mueca indefinida- en esta ocasión, seré yo quien haga las parejas.

Se miraron, esa no era buena señal. Aparentemente, Snape decía nombres al azar designando a los compañeros de poción, pero Hermione estaba segura de que el azar no tenía nada que ver con esa disposición. Se confirmó cuando se dio cuenta de que, misteriosamente, todos y cada uno de los Gryffindor estaban emparejados con Slytherins.

- Potter y Malfoy.

Era oficial, la casualidad no estaba hecha para el profesor de pociones.

- ¿Potter?

- Profesor – dijo Hermione en lo que parecía un susurro.

- Ah, señor Potter, veo que ha cambiado. Le ha crecido el pelo y ¡oh! Ahora es del género femenino. Menuda sorpresa – respondió un recién descubierto sarcástico Snape.

Hermione oyó como Ron se removía en su asiento e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar saltarle cualquier comentario al profesor.

- Profesor, Harry no ha podido venir hoy a clase.

- ¿Y eso por qué, señorita Granger?

- Ha tenido que ir a la enfermería.

- ¿Y qué ha sido esta vez¿Varicela¿La rotura de un brazo¿ Sífilis? – añadió con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa en sus labios. Todos los Slytherin rieron por el comentario - ¿o acaso se debe a la necesidad patológica del señor Potter a llamar la atención de cualquier manera?

- No lo sé, señor. – mintió. Harry llevaba muchas noches sin dormir debido a unas horribles pesadillas que le acechaban en sueños. La situación pasó de ser preocupante a alarmante cuando, esa misma mañana, se había desplomado en medio de la sala común. Ella no había parado hasta convencerle de acudir a madame Pomfrey en busca de algún tipo de remedio, aunque fuese una simple poción para dormir sin soñar. - Se encontraba mal y le acompañamos a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey debe estar curándole ahora.

- Bien, Granger, póngase usted con Malfoy. Weasley, usted con Longbotton.

Levantó la vista y vio los grises ojos de Malfoy mirándola con odio. Sin duda, esa no iba a ser una doble clase de pociones agradable.

Se acercó al pupitre del Sly y este se alejó todo lo que pudo de ella con su silla, de una forma más que evidente, cabe destacar. Hermione bufó y le dijo en un susurro:

- Esto tampoco me gusta a mí¿vale?

- Desgraciadamente no estoy tan seguro de eso, Granger.

- ¿Qué...?

Fue lo único que consiguió articular, pues Snape ya estaba llamando la atención de sus alumnos mediante un ligero, pero perceptivo, grito de los suyos.

- Se me ha olvidado comentarles que la poción Permutadora no se llevará a cabo sólo en esta clase, sino que su elaboración durará tres semanas. Espero – añadió con una voz llena de alegría contenida – que sean capaces de hacer "buenas migas" con sus compañeros – Snape estaba disfrutando de eso, era evidente, lo curioso era que había perjudicado a los alumnos de su propia casa, sólo para vengarse aún más de los Gryffindor. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de desacreditar a cualquier león delante de su pareja Slytherin. – En la pizarra están las instrucciones – dirigió la varita a la pizarra- no olviden seguirlas al pie de la letra, si tienen cualquier fallo, por ínfimo que sea, tendrán un gran y redondo cero – dijo esta vez mandando una inquisidora mirada a Neville.

Todos los alumnos se giraron a la pizarra. Para sorpresa de todos, las instrucciones no ocupaban una pizarra, como ocurría habitualmente, sino que ocupaban cuatro largas pizarras rectangulares con las instrucciones, complejos diagramas, dibujos y fórmulas. Sólo para la clase de ese día, eran dos de las pizarras; para la siguiente, una pizarra y media y, para el último día, la mitad de la pizarra. Eso era malo, porque seguramente Snape aprovechase la finalización de la poción para dársela a probar a algún Gryffindor. Sus sospechas se confirmaron.

- Al acabar la poción, alguno de ustedes tendrá el honor de demostrar a la clase su eficiencia en esta asignatura. Pueden empezar.

Se volvió a girar hacia la pizarra. Sin duda era una poción muy difícil de realizar, la mayoría era ingredientes habituales, pero que necesitaban unos requisitos especiales en cuanto al preparamiento para que todo saliese correctamente. Se puso manos a la obra, no podía peder el tiempo, sobretodo teniendo a Malfoy de compañero. Cogió su caldero, lo puso sobre la mesa y se agachó a la mochila a por algunos de los ingredientes que iba a necesitar, cuando se levantó, su caldero no estaba.

- Malfoy¿dónde está mi caldero?

- No pretenderías hacer una poción tan importante con eso¿no?

- "Eso", Malfoy, es mi caldero, y sí, pretendía hacerla con él¿algún problema?

Malfoy puso en la mesa un reluciente caldero, sin duda a estrenar, y añadió con una sonrisa torcida:

- ¿Para qué utilizar "eso" si tenemos "esto"?

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero evitó cualquier comentario. No quería empezar a discutir con él desde el principio de la que, sin duda, iba a ser una ardua y tediosa tarea. Cogió el primer ingrediente de la poción y se empezó a cortarlo. Cuando estaba en pleno proceso, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Malfoy cogía un mineral y se disponía a triturarlo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó

- ¿No es obvio, Granger? Preparo los ingredientes.

- Sí, pero ese es el segundo ingrediente.

- ¿Y? – dijo con voz monótona.

- Que el primer ingrediente debe cocer durante diez minutos antes de añadir el segundo.

- ¿Y...? – añadió Draco en un tono, esta vez, exasperado.

- Que no podemos tener listo el segundo ingrediente hasta instantes antes de añadirlo a la poción – dijo como intentase explicarle lo más sencillo del mundo a un niño de 5 años – ese mineral tiene un gran poder de oxidación y el polvo debe ser echado en fresco.

- ¿Sabes, Granger? Eso último podría ser malinterpretado.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Los hombres y su escasa edad mental, magníficamente representada por Malfoy. Si algo había aprendido durante su estancia en Hogwarts, era que a los chicos sólo había 4 cosas que les interesasen en esa faceta de su vida (o en todas): sexo, deportes, su orgullo y sus posesiones, y, por supuesto, destacar en cada una de ellas.

-Podrías encargarte de ir encendiendo el fuego, esto estará listo rápidamente – dijo elevando la cabeza del primer ingrediente.

- ¡Oh¡Cuán cortés es usted! Mi vida de sirviente de una sangre sucia ha quedado colmada de éxitos al permitirme hacer un fuego a golpe de varita.

- Bien, Malfoy, establezcamos unas reglas. Ambos nos odiamos, eso ha quedado más que patente en incontables ocasiones, pero ¿podríamos evitar los enfrentamientos y, por Merlín, los insultos innecesarios durante, tan sólo estas clases? Esta poción es muy importante y, no sé tú, pero desde luego a mí no me interesa perder el tiempo con bobadas cuando mis notas están en juego.

- ¿Consideras el término "sangre sucia" innecesario? Creo que diferimos notablemente en el significado y connotación de esas dos palabras.

- No lo dudo, Malfoy – dijo Hermione con una voz que trató de sonar indiferente - Es una diferencia importante entre ambos.

- Una diferencia que me enorgullece sobradamente.

- Sigo sin dudarlo, pero tu orgullo, a pesar del largo y ancho que ocupa, no me interesa. ¿Estás de acuerdo en mis reglas?

- Las acepto, sin embargo, si tú pones reglas, yo debo poner las mías.

- Concuerdo, siempre que no se contradigan de las mías o las impidan.

- No me darás ordenes, ni me hablarás como si creyeses ser superior a mí, es obvio que no lo eres ni por asomo... – la Gryffindor bufó - ... y... – añadió haciendo caso omiso al claro gesto de indignación de la leona – haremos el trabajo, muy a mi pesar, juntos, es decir, nada de ponerte tu solita a hacerlo todo porque yo también cuento – Hermione le miró con curiosidad y sorpresa – por mucho que te cueste creerlo, Granger, a mi también me interesa saber hacer está poción y hacerla correctamente.

- Bien. Pero lo de las órdenes es en ambos sentidos – dijo aún con sorpresa, pensaba que él se dedicaría a hacer el vago mientras ella hacía todo el trabajo, era propio de Draco Malfoy que le dieran todo el trabajo hecho.

- ¡Ah! Y nada de tocar.

- ¿Qué? – la sorpresa gratificante había durado poco - ¿Qué quieres decir con "nada de tocar"?

- Quiero decir que ni se te ocurra ponerme un solo dedo encima, Granger.

- ¿Y por qué querría yo tocarte?

- ¿No es evidente? - preguntó con sobrada suficiencia – además, he visto como te comportas con tus amigos y no quiero ninguno de tus "gestitos" para conmigo. – añadió y Hermione no se le escapó a oír un leve murmullo que decía algo así como "infectarme". Explotó.

- Primero: yo me comporto como me da la gana. Segundo: como tú mismo has dicho, lo hago con mis amigos y desde luego ambos estamos, gracias a Merlín, a años luz de acercarnos a eso y tercero: ni con 30 Firewhiskeys encima se me ocurriría tocarte. ¿A quedado claro?

- Tan claro como los 29 Firewhiskeys que te has tomado, Granger. Sólo intenta no sobrepasar el límite.

Hermione se había ofuscado tanto por el comentario del Sly que al coger el cuchillo notó como le temblaban las manos. Le pasó el cuchillo y el ingrediente a Malfoy y le dijo un escueto "córtalo tú", pero Malfoy no le hizo caso y cuando se giró con intención de repetírselo, él dijo:

- ¿Quieres que te repita las reglas que he puesto, Granger?

- ¿Puedes cortarlo tú, por favor? – dijo con tono exasperado – yo iré preparando el fuego y añadiendo el preparado.

Iban retrasados con respecto al resto de la clase, pues todos habían empezado ya la cocción del primer elemento, así que se puso a la labor. Con la varita creó un fuego y añadió un preparado para neutralizar el primer ingrediente, pues era extremadamente ácido para el resto de la poción y la estropearía, una vez que Malfoy acabo de triturarlo, lo añadió y empezó a removerlo con las indicaciones de la pizarra (tres giros hacia la derecha, dos a la izquierda y seguir removiendo a la derecha durante los dos primeros minutos). Mientras Malfoy hacia eso, ella empezó a triturar el mineral, pero estaba muy duro y ella no tenía suficiente fuerza, así que ambos se intercambiaron las tareas. Una vez que dejo reposar el caldero, se puso a preparar el tercer ingrediente, al que únicamente tenía que quitar la piel y retirar el hueso y que debía ser añadido inmediatamente después del segundo ingrediente. Tras eso, la poción tenía que cocer a fuego lento durante 20 minutos sin remover.

Cuando los tres primeros ingredientes estuvieron dentro, miraron hacia la pizarra para llevar a cabo el siguiente paso (cortar dos ramas de _Riagus clementae_ de ocho centímetros cada una. Atención: los cortes deben ser limpios y exactos, de un centímetro cada uno, si estos cortes se realizasen mal provocarían fenómenos de diferente índole en la poción y el efecto de esta. Absténgase, además, de inhalar los vapores que se emitirán del caldero durante los tres minutos posteriores a la introducción de la _Riagus clementae_, pueden resultar dañinos y dar fenómenos desconocidos). Cogieron cada uno una rama del armario de los útiles y se pusieron a cortarlas, les llevó más tiempo del que pensaban, pues los cortes debían ser exactos. Sin embargo, Hermione acabó antes y al ver que Malfoy aún estaba a la mitad de la suya, decidió coger una rama extra y cortarla, por si acaso ella acababa antes que él, pues les quedaba poco tiempo para que finalizasen los veinte minutos. Malfoy acabó justo cuando Hermione iba a empezar a cortar la otra, parecía que se había apresurado al ver a la castaña llegar con la rama extra. Sospechó de la exactitud de los cortes debido a la prisa del Sly y decidió evaluarlos. Para su sorpresa, los cortes eran limpios y de la medida exacta. Draco la miró con suficiencia.

- ¿Dudabas de mi eficiencia?

- No, tan sólo vi que ibas atrasado e intenté ver si a mí me daba tiempo para acabarlo.

- ¿Y como se supone qué ibas a poder ganarme si yo llevaba la mitad de la rama?

- No se trataba de ganarte, Malfoy, pero le había cogido la técnica y creía que me podía dar tiempo.

Malfoy iba a responderla cuando su reloj de bolsillo emitió un pitido que indicaba que los veinte minutos habían finalizado y debían añadir el cuarto ingrediente. Cogieron los dieciséis trozos de _Riagus clementae_ y los añadieron a la poción. De esta surgió un humo espeso y violáceo que se transformó en un vapor azul claro. Se alejaron del caldero intentando evitar inhalar el vapor que surgía de allí. Tras esperar un tiempo que ellos consideraron prudencial, pues el vapor se había concentrado en la parte inferior, en el suelo, se volvieron a acercar a él. Hermione cogió la rama sobrante de _Riagus clementae_ y se dispuso a llevarla al armario de ingredientes cuando Malfoy la dijo:

- ¿Qué haces?

- Llevo esto al armario ¿por qué?

- ¿Estás loca? La _Riagus clementae_ es útil para muchas cosas, me la quedaré – dijo agarrando la rama por un lateral. Pero Hermione no la soltó – ¡Dámela, Granger! – añadió forcejeando.

- No, el uso de esa planta puede llegar a ser peligroso y, sinceramente Malfoy, no me fío de tus intenciones. – Hermione tiraba de esa rama con fuerza.

- No me importa si crees que mis intenciones son buenas o no, Granger. ¡Dámela y punto!

Ambos tiraban de la rama hacía ellos con un intenso forcejeo, pero la rama, al parecer, no pudo resistir tanto como lo hacían los dos jóvenes y se rompió dejando caer a ambos de espaldas al suelo. Inmediatamente, los dos comenzaron a toser por la presencia de los vapores procedentes de la poción y que estaban acumulados en el suelo. Hermione se levantó inmediatamente, pero Draco, que al parecer no recordaba la advertencia de que los vapores "podían ser dañinos" se quedó sentado en el suelo con elegancia mientras miraba con ojos desorbitados a Hermione.

- La has roto y Snape ya ha visto salir los vapores de nuestra poción, no nos va a dar más.

- "_Te aguantas, será caprichoso el niño_"

Draco se levantó del suelo con arrogancia y la giró bruscamente.

- ¡Jamás me vuelvas a hablar así, Granger! – prácticamente gritó

Hermione le enfrentó la mirada.

- ¿Así como, Malfoy? Creo que confundes términos, hasta dónde yo sé, la rama se ha roto por culpa de los dos. Y el único que ha mentado el asunto has sido tú. – dijo son subir el tono de voz.

- Deja la prepotencia a un lado, Granger y evita, de ahora en adelante, dirigirte a mí en ese tono.

- Te repito que...

- ¿Pasa algo, señor Malfoy? – Snape había acudido al lugar sin duda alertado por el agitado tono de Draco.

- No, profesor. – dijo sin desviar la mirada de Hermione.

- Bien, la clase acabará en los próximos minutos. Vayan recogiendo sus útiles. La poción tendrá que cocer durante siete días antes de añadir el siguiente ingrediente.

Cuando Snape se hubo alejado, comenzaron a recoger todo lo que habían necesitado y Hermione ordenó la mesa de trabajo.

- "_Que suene ya el timbre_... " (a la vez)

- "_Que suene ya el timbre..._ " (a la vez)

- "¿_Qué ha sido eso_?"

- "_Vaya, no sabía que mis pensamientos tenían eco_"

- "_Aunque sería más bien reverberación_"

- "_Cierto_"

Los dos se miraron inquisitivamente.

- " _No_"

- "_Imposible_"

Volvieron a mirarse, esta vez asustados

- " _Dos millones cuatrocientos doce mil ochocientos veinte_"

- " ¿_Dos millones cuatrocientos doce mil ochocientos veinte_?"

- ¿ Qué coño...?

**-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-**

Fin de la clase... vayan saliendo.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero encontrar algún review cuando vea mi correo (¿amenazas¿Yo? Ô.ô... ¡Nooooo!) jajaja. En fin, que es muy sencillo:

Submit review-> GO

Tan sólo díganme que les pareció¿vale? Me haría mucha ilusión (Ñak)

**Zandra Evans**

_"Triunfar es ser uno mismo y estar en paz"_


	2. Sobre ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? y ¿por qué?

Jellow! Bueno, ya estoy aquí con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. He de advertiros de que hay una parte en la que se me ha ido mucho la olla (pero mucho, MUCHO). Es habitual en mí, así que, si de ahora en adelante leéis cosas extrañas, no os preocupéis en llamar a un psiquiatra, ya me estoy medicando y no me hace demasiado efecto, jajaj (es broma :P).

Hay otra cosa que os quería comentar, ya tenia el segundo chap enjaretado desde hacía unos días, pero no quería publicarlo tan pronto para dejar un intervalo de tiempo mayor pues, ahora que acabo el periodo de exámenes y vuelvo a las prácticas y a las clases, voy a tener menos tiempo... para no malacostumbraros, jajaja. El caso es que me ha hecho tanta ilusión la buena acogida que ha tenido este fic, que no he podido resistirme a daros una sobredosis de _Riagus. _Sin más que contaros, os dejo con las respuestas a vuestros maravillosos RR.

**Laura:** Te lo dije el día del examen de pediatría y te lo repito: se te ha ido la olla con ese RR, jajajaja, pero muxooooooooo. Sé que me afecta lo de estudiar T.T, pero weno, ya hemos acabado, y mañanaal hospi, jo! Aunque nos vamos a hartar de ver a babys, jeje. Y esta semana me voya Londres! Yuhuu! Te tenías que haber apuntado boba, creo que voy a tener que dejar de fumar para recuperarme del lapsus económico que voy a tener, pero, en fin, merecerá la pena (y si realmente dejó de fumar, por partida doble). Cielo, musas musas gracias por ser mi primer RR. A TOPE SETH COHEN! O, como alguien me enseñó... XAO PESKAO!

**RoOo14:** jeje, muchas gracias por tu RR. Aquí el segundo chap. Espero que lo disfrutes!

**Darkhanyou:** wolas! Me gustó mucho tu RR, muy educado, jaja. Gracias por desearme mucha imaginación (y suerte), pq de verdd que la voy a necesitar para que esta idea tan loca llegue a buen puerto. Los Dramione tb son mis favoritos, devoro esos fics como una loca (cuando tengo time, claro T.T). Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Deseo que te guste esta continuación.

**Caperucita Roja:** hola wapa! Te agradezco muchísimo el que te pasases por más fic míos y que me dejases RR. Lo de "Venganza" está un poco chungo, pq escribí el primer chap el octubre y ya me he perdido completamente, sé como hubiese seguido la historia, pero, no sé pq, no me veo con fuerza ni ganas para continuarlo, es una pena. Sobre el viaje que iba a hacer, fue a Venezuela, a la boda de mi primito :). Pero, desgraciadamente, fue muy corto, sólo una semana, con mi carrera no puedo permitirme más T.T . En fin, musas gracias por tu RR y te dejo con el segundo chap.

**-Montse-90:** sin duda, el tuyo ha sido el Review(Enter) Review (Enter) más raro que he recibido en mi vida ;) . Te agradezco mucho lo que me pones, así que muchas gracias por alentarme a seguirlo, de verdad que significa mucho para mí que me dejéis vuestra opinión sobre la historia.

**Isa**: jaja. Lo de "¡qué coño!" a mi tb me gustó, sé que no suena nada "profesional" decirlo, pero es que en un principio el chap iba a ser más largo y luego se me ocurrió cortarlo hasta ese momento de la historia pq me parecía que quedaba más gracioso el resultado. Espero tu opinión para este segundo chap :P

**Dreina Malfoy:** todo llegará, todo llegará, jajaja. De momento este chap es más de dudas que de otra cosa, pero la cosa irá fraguando poco a poco ;) Muchas gracias por tu RR (k)

**Alexia:** aquí un nuevo capítulo... ENJOY IT! Gracias por tu opinión.

**D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ:** me alegra que te agrade ;) los D/Hr son lo mejor! Ojalá Rowling pensase lo mismo... musas gracias!

**Lharien:** ya me imaginé que eso podía pasar cuando escribí el final del chap, el problema es que no quería introducir ninguna nota ni comentario sobre el tema de los pensamientos para que la idea quedase, en un principio, más abstracta y a vuestra interpretación. En este capítulo si que pongo una nota sobre lo que son los pensamientos y lo que son las conversaciones y tal. Espero no hacerte una paja mental con lo que escribo, aunque, la verdad, no me extrañaría nada, si tienes alguna duda, me lo dices y punto, oka? Mxs bss y gracias por tu RR

**AleJa M**: me pasa a mí eso y la persona en cuestión no se enamora de mí ni de coña, jajaja. No soportaría estar en mi cabeza, a veces no lo soporto ni yo ;). Muchas gracias por tu RR... y a mi tb me gustan largos... los reviews (mal pensada :P)

**Sakura-granger:** aquí un nuevo chap. Espero que lo disfrutes. Un beso!

**Akashaska:** muxas gracias por tu RR... vaya si pd pasar cualquier cosa! Y temibles! Jajaja ;)

**Amaterasu:** wenas! en este capítulo Malfoy será menos trabajador, pero intenciones tiene, que conste! Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Wann:** ola wapisima! muxas asias por tu RR. aqui el second chap! espero que lo disfrures :)

**Genesys:** jejeje... pues si te gustó el primer chap, espero que te siga agradando este nuevo. gracias por tu RR.

Weno, pues hasta aquí la contestación de RR, sólo me queda deciros que los pensamientos van entre comillas y en cursiva, oka? Las conversaciones, entre guiones.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos pertenecen a Rowling y bla bla bla bla...

Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura y nos vemos al final del chap.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**-:-:-:-**

**Capítulo II:** Sobre ¿Qué¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué?

**-.".".-**

- " _Dos millones cuatrocientos doce mil ochocientos veinte_"

- " ¿_Dos millones cuatrocientos doce mil ochocientos veinte_?"

- ¿ Qué coño...?

**-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-**

- Fin de la clase... vayan saliendo.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su asiento. Se miraban inquisitivamente, como si intentasen averiguar qué les había pasado para llegar a ese punto de obvia enajenación mental.

- ¿Acaso no me han oído, señores? Vayan saliendo, la clase ha acabado.

Pero, al parecer, ninguno había escuchado a su profesor, es más, parecía que el tiempo se había parado, ni siquiera pestañeaban. Snape decidió sacarles de su... extraña actitud de una manera sutil.

- ¡SEÑOR MALFOY¡SEÑORITA GRANGER! LES HE DICHO QUE SALGAN DE MI CLASE.

Sutil o no, sin duda había resultado productivo, pues ambos, como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese recorrido su espalda, volvieron al mundo real. Parecía que, en ese breve momento en el que se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, sus mentes se habían quedado completamente en blanco en un intento, en vano, por supuesto, de intentar averiguar por qué extraña razón había ocurrido aquella atrocidad.

Recogieron sus mochilas y salieron de la clase. Ron la esperaba a la puerta, no pudo evitar notar la palidez en la cara de la joven.

- Hermione¿ocurre algo?

- "_Líbrate de él, esto hay que solucionarlo"_ – odiaba darle la razón a Malfoy, pero era evidente que no se equivocaba. Había que solucionarlo... ¡y cuanto antes!

- No, no me ocurre nada. Oye, Ron, tengo que hacer un par de cosas ahora, así que nos vemos luego¿vale? – dijo intentando que su voz sonase lo más tranquila posible. Malfoy se había alejado a la esquina del final del pasillo y miraba hacía todos los lados con una expresión típica de alguien que ha hecho algo malo y teme que le pillen.

- Pero creía que iríamos a la enfermería a ver a Harry.

- "_¡Por Merlín, Granger¿Qué tanto cuesta desprenderse del pobretón?"_

- "_¡Cállate, Malfoy! Estoy en ello¿de acuerdo?"_

- Sí, pero... mmmm... verás, es que me he acordado de algo que debo hacer inmediatamente, así que pásate tú por la enfermería y luego me cuentas qué tal está Harry. Tengo que irme lo siento. – añadió antes de que Ron pudiese decir una palabra más.

En cuanto Malfoy vio que había terminado de hablar con el pelirrojo, cruzó la esquina y anduvo por uno de los pasillos principales. Hermione le siguió intentando parecer que sabía cual era el destino de sus apresurados pasos. El Slytherin, tras unos minutos de caminata, se paró frente a una puerta, tocó suavemente con los nudillos y espero a obtener respuesta. Al no oír nada, abrió la puerta y se introdujo por ella. Antes de llevar a cabo el mismo proceso, Hermione miró a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie andaba alrededor del extraño suceso que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese corredor de la segunda planta. Una vez que escrutó con atención cada metro del lugar, entró con decisión por la puerta de ese aula, al parecer, astutamente elegida por Malfoy.

Él se hallaba sentado elegantemente en una de las mesas del aula, la miraba escrutadoramente, como si ella supiese todo sobre la situación que ambos estaban padeciendo, como si tuviese todas las respuestas.

- ¡Qué coño ha sido eso, Granger!

- No tengo ni idea, es increíble.

- ¿Qué es increíble¿Lo que ha pasado o que no tengas ni idea de qué ha sido?

- Oye, Malfoy¿por qué tengo la sensación de que me estás culpando a mí de esto? No tengo todas las respuestas¿sabes? No tengo ni idea de qué nos ha ocurrido y al no saber eso, albergo pocas esperanzas de saber cómo solucionarlo.

- Ni se te ocurra plantearte si quiera el mantener esto, Granger. Hay que solucionarlo cuanto antes.

- ¡Pues dime cómo!

- No lo sé, tú eres la cerebritos aquí¿recuerdas?

- Ya bueno, resulta que está presión por tu parte no me ayuda¿vale? A ver, necesito pensar... ¿por qué nos ha ocurrido esto? – Hermione comenzó a andar por la sala, como si el dar un paso tras otro permitiese a su mente dar inmediatamente con la respuesta. – ¡Mierda! No puedo pensar¡no dejo de oír cosas en mi cabeza! Me parece que la mezcla entre tus pensamientos y los míos me están volviendo loca... ¡intenta mantener tu mente en blanco!

- Ya, como si fuese tan fácil, Granger. – Hermione bufó.

- Bien, vayamos por partes... exactamente¿cuándo fue que empezamos a escuchar los pensamientos del otro?

- En clase de pociones.

- Eso no me ayuda, seamos más minuciosos.

- Un momento – dijo Draco levantándose de su mesa, al parecer él también necesitaba andar para poner en orden sus pensamientos – fue casi al final de la clase.

- ¡Tras la introducción de la _Riagus clementae_ a la poción!

- Sí, pero no recuerdo que pasase nada extraño. Luego peleamos por la rama, esta se rompió y caímos al suelo...

- ¡Los vapores! – Draco la miró indeciso, no sabía si era por la cantidad de pensamientos que pasaban por su mente a tal velocidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado o por qué, pero eso no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido. Hermione debió notar, intuir o escuchar es su cabeza las dudas de Malfoy porque intentó explicar, de la forma más simple posible, el incidente al Sly.

- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? – simple, pero hiriente en el ego del chico – Snape puso en la pizarra que los vapores de la poción podían resultar dañinos, por eso yo me levanté rápidamente del suelo cuando ocurrió. Supongo que con la impresión de las consecuencias se me olvidó ese detalle... ¿cómo se me ha podido pasar? – dijo en una especie de grito que no se entendía si era de frustración por no haberlo comprendido antes o de enfado por todo lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Inhalar los vapores de esa mierda de poción nos ha hecho esto? – Draco estaba, sin duda, anonadado – pero... ¿cómo es posible? Quiero decir, si Snape sabía que esto podía pasar no nos hubiese dejado hacer la poción o nos habría advertido seriamente sobre los efectos y sus consecuencias.

- Sí, pero... ¿Y si no lo sabía? Recuerdo exactamente lo que ponía en la pizarra, ponía que los vapores podían resultar dañinos y dar fenómenos desconocidos. Él no sabía que algo así podía suceder.

- ¿Y cómo lo solucionamos?

- Vayamos a hablar con él, quizás pueda solventar el problema.

- ¿Qué¡No podemos contárselo! Tenemos que solucionarlo nosotros solos.

- ¿Nosotros solos? Malfoy, no sé si te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Podemos escuchar los pensamientos del otro, esto no es ningún juego.

- ¡Comprendo perfectamente la gravedad del asunto, Granger! Pero nosotros solos nos hemos metido en este lío y nosotros solos saldremos. Además, no creo se vea muy bien en tu expediente el haber tenido un fallo tan garrafal en una poción tan importante¿no?

Hermione se quedó de piedra. Intento hablar en un par de ocasiones, pero su boca sólo se abría y cerraba como un pez que intentaba respirar fuera del agua. Su mente le decía que debían ir a hablar con Snape y contarle lo sucedido, que era lo más sensato, sin embargo otra parte de su cerebro, la parte que en ocasiones no podía evitar que la dominara, se negaba en redondo a lo más lógico y se revelaba contra una decisión sabia tomada de mutuo acuerdo entre el cuerpo y su mente. Esa ínfima parte de su cerebro la decía que, pese a todo, Malfoy tenía razón: Ellos mismos se habían metido en ese lío y era cosa suya deshacerse de él.

- Está bien, no se lo diremos a Snape.

- Bien entonces, y ahora... ¿qué hacemos para solucionar esto?

Hermione se quedó meditando un instante... ¡Bah¿Para qué lo hacía? Sabía perfectamente cuál iba a ser su destino... ¡A la Biblioteca! (N/A: insertar música y logotipo de Batman, de esos que aparecían cuando cambiaba se una escena a otra, jajaja, se me piró la pinza, lo siento.)

Biblioteca's girl y Platino's boy (N/A: otro lapsus, sorry) Caminaron apresurados hacia su destino. Entraron en ella como si de un vendaval se tratara, atrayendo la atención de todos los que se encontraban allí. Draco siguió a Hermione, sin duda ella parecía conocerse al dedillo aquel enorme y mohoso lugar... casi se mostraba en su hábitat.

Se acercó a una de las bastas estanterías del centro de la biblioteca y pasó la vista por la cantidad de tomos que allí se encontraban. Cogió varios de ellos – más de los que pensaba Draco que sus brazos pudieran soportar- y se puso a buscar de forma desesperada en todos los libros que había cogido.

Él, mientras, estaba de pie, mirando todo lo que estaba haciendo Granger y sin saber para qué narices estaba allí si ella lo estaba haciendo solita y, además, parecía que encima lo estaba disfrutando. Se giró hacia un lado de la biblioteca y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los rostros que estaban en ella les miraban fijamente, como si acabasen de ver a un elefante sobre una pelota entrando en la biblioteca y haciendo un numerito de circo (N/A: para más referencias, ver "Dumbo" :P). Y lo cierto es que no era de extrañar... ¿Qué leñes hacían la sangre sucia por excelencia de Hogwarts con el reconocido enemigo de los no puros y además el antagonista de su mejor amigo y oh-gran-salvador-del-mundo-mundial Harry Potter? Era obvio que eso estaba llamando demasiado la atención.

- Granger, todo el mundo nos está mirando. – dijo él en un susurro, sin mover prácticamente los labios y girando levemente la cabeza para que nadie notase que la estaba hablando. Pero ella parecía no haberle escuchado. – ¿Granger? – no hubo respuesta. Carraspeó sonoramente. Mala idea. Los pocos que aún no se habían dado cuenta de lo extraño de la situación levantaron su cabezota para inmiscuirse en lo que no les interesaba. Eso era el colmo.

- "_Granger, si no me escuchas cuando te hablo, espero que al menos me escuches cuando pienso"_ – Hermione se sobresaltó, sin duda no estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de pensamientos ajenos en su, ya de por sí, llena cabecita.

- "_¿Qué quieres?"_ – inquirió de forma un tanto hostil.

- "_Estamos llamando demasiado la atención. Todo el mundo nos mira, creo que será mejor que nos separemos"_ – ella levantó la vista de un voluminoso tomo y se sorprendió al ver cuán interés parecía haber suscitado el hecho de que ambos estuviesen juntos en la biblioteca.

- "_Vale, tu ve al pasillo de pociones, quizá allí encuentres algo interesante. Yo seguiré aquí. Si tienes algo, avísame."_

- "_Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas, Granger."_

- "_Mira, no estoy para jueguecitos, ni para evitar amedrentar a tú gran ego, Malfoy. Como bien dijiste, esto lo tenemos que solucionar solos, así que haz tu parte"_

Draco se dirigió, no sin un leve sentimiento de frustración, al pasillo de pociones. Odiaba ser mandado por otra persona, sólo se lo permitía a las personas, que en su opinión, merecían suficiente respeto para ser obedecidas. Evidentemente, Granger no era una de ellas, pero menudo carácter tenía la Gryffindor cuando se lo proponía y, estaba claro, que en ese momento se lo estaba proponiendo, y mucho. Tenía razón (y se despreciaba a sí mismo por reconocerlo) en que ambos estaban juntos en eso y, por lo tanto, los dos tenían que poner su granito de arena para solventarlo. Paseó su mirada por todos los libros de pociones... ¿cómo iba a ser posible encontrar algo en esa gran cantidad de libros¿Cómo era posible que Granger, con tan sólo una fugaz mirada, hubiese sido capaz de escoger unos cuantos de los que ella creía necesarios? Era un ratón de biblioteca, seguramente se habría leído buena parte de los libros que allí se albergaban. Cogió un libro al azar y se sentó en la mesa que había al lado. Comenzó a pasar las páginas. Nada, en ese libro no había nada que pudiese servirles. Se levantó y dejó el libro en su sitio, cogió dos ejemplares más y se volvió a dirigir a la mesa. Cuando iba a abrir el primero de los tomos, una voz resonó en su cabeza.

- "_Dime, Malfoy... ¿cuál es tu razón para que no se sepa que esto ha ocurrido?"_

- "_¿Qué?"_ – Draco se había quedado sorprendido por esa pregunta. De hecho, esperaba que a Granger no se le ocurriese cuestionárselo. – _"¿A qué te refieres?"_ – le dirigió intentando ganar tiempo.

- "_Me refiero a que me extraña que no quieras comentárselo a Snape, al fin y al cabo, es tu profesor favorito¿no?"_

- "_Verás, Granger, lo que haga con mi vida no te interesa. ¿Has encontrado ya algo que nos sea útil?"_ – pensó apresuradamente con la intención de que la castaña evadiese el escabroso tema. Sabía que al recordarle a la perfecta prefecta Gryffindor sus obligaciones, esta se olvidaría rápidamente de la cuestión anterior.

- "_Aún no"_ – reconoció – _"me esta costando encontrar algo útil sobre la _Riagus_. Hay muchísima información sobre esta planta, pero no sobre su uso aplicado a la poción Permutadora, ni sobre la inhalación de sus vapores. ¿Has encontrado tú algo?"_

- "_Estoy en ello, Granger. Fuera de mi cabeza o no haremos nada productivo."_

-;-;-

Tres horas después, Hermione se acercó a la mesa de Draco. Él arrugó un trozo de pergamino en el que había estado dibujando durante ese largo y (¡por Merlín!) aburridísimo rato que no había resultado nada productivo para él y, por lo que parecía, tampoco lo había sido para la leona. Ella resopló y se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa. Le pasó un libro.

- _"Esto es lo único que he encontrado medianamente útil"_

Draco miró la página por la que estaba abierta el libro y lo leyó. Efectivamente, lo único productivo eran apenas varias líneas en las que, vagamente, ponía que uno de los usos dela plantaera para la poción Permutadora y que suponíael potencial activo del principal efecto de esta, es decir, el movimiento de los elementos con la mente.

- _" Esto no nos ayuda" -_le dirigióal acabar de leer.

- _" Lo sé, pero yo ya no puedo más. Estoy cansada, llevamos horas con esta búsqueda infructuosa. Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar y proseguir mañana."_ – miró ceñudo a Granger¿no era ella la perseverante¿La que sabía todo sobre todo? Hubiese sido la caída de un mito en el supuesto, claro, de que ella fuese el mito.

- _" Yo me quedaré, quiero investigar un poco más."_

- _" Bien. Adiós"_

Vio como la Gryffindor de melena alborotada caminaba hacia el fondo de la biblioteca y desaparecía por la puerta. En realidad él no estaba cansado, de hecho, no tenía por qué estarlo. Reconocía no haber servido de demasiada ayuda, un pergamino lleno de garabatos lo atestiguaba.

Se levantó impetuosamente de su silla. Ahora era el momento de que el gran Draco Malfoy llevase a cabo una ardua investigación sobre... bueno, sobre lo que demonios hubiese pasado. Se iba a enterar Granger de quien era Él y cuando, a la mañana siguiente, Él llegase con la solución a todos los problemas, no sólo se sentiría bien consigo mismo por haberlo conseguido, sino que, además, sentiría una satisfacción grandiosa al restregarle a Granger lo que Él había hallado con su perseverancia, cuando ella se había dado por vencida.

Con una sonrisa malévola, dirigió su mirada a los cientos de libros que se hallaban delante de él. Si hacía falta, se pasaría toda la noche allí...

- La biblioteca va a cerrar. – dijo la señora Pince.

- Ya lo haré mañana – añadió con alivio al girarse hacia la mesa para coger todas sus posesiones.

Sin más, salió por la misma puerta por la que, apenas cinco minutos antes, había atravesado la castaña.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

...-º-º-º-...

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero y deseo que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que me dejéis muchos reviews (jijijijiji).

Besos tamaño Grawp para todas y nos vemos en el siguiente chap!

**Zandra Evans**

_"Triunfar es ser uno mismo y estar en paz"_


	3. Me gustan los guisantes y conversaciones

Lo sé y siento muchísimo la tardanza. Lo que ha ocurrido es que estas semanas he estado especialmente atareada. Para empezar, me fui de viaje, con lo cual estuve una semana desconectada del mundo y otra semana intentado reconectarme. Por supuesto he tenido que ponerme al día. Para más inri, no sólo me toca ir todos los días seis horitas al hospital, ahora además hago horas extras, porque mi prima tuvo una bebé la semana pasada y allí estuve yo, a la una de la mañana en el paritorio, poco más y empalmo directamente con la mañana. Al menos tuve la gran satisfacción de ver cuán sabia es la naturaleza y, bueno, que llamaron a la niña como a una servidora, jeje. También esta el hecho de que perdí un poco la imaginación y, durante un par de días odié esta historia, el porque es tan sencillo como estúpido, resulta que esta idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba estudiando para mi examen de ginecología, examen del que salí diciendo, tengo un 9 mínimo, porque me encanta esa asignatura. El caso es que el profesor es un capullo y suspendió a toda la clase menos a 10 (yo estaba entre los suspensos), así que, tras pensar en "101 formas de asesinar al doctor y que parezca un accidente", mi ira pasó a esta historia, que la pobre no tiene culpa de nada. Por fin lo comprendí, pero por falta de tiempo no había podido ponerme, así que esta mañana he dicho: "de hoy no pasa" y aquí está people, el tercer capítulo de _Riagus_...

Pero antes, contestaciones a los RR, una aclaración, a las que tengáis cuenta en FF no os voy a poner aquí nada porque ya os contesté, oka? si preferís que en vez de darle al reply os conteste aquí, decídmelo, no problemo. Aunque no os lo ponga aquí, muchísimas gracias a todas. Me hacéis realmente feliz con vuestros RR. Si, por alguna razón me salté a alguna de vosotras y no os respondo en ningún sitio, decídmelo también.

**Moniji:** mmmm.. bueno, no fue muy pronto, pero aquí está. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Isa:** jejeje, si, el final también me pareció gracioso, pero, seamos sinceros, uno tiene delante tantísimos libros y lo primero que hace es irse por patas, yo al menos... Ñak. Muxs gracias

**Genesys:** juas... todo llegará... poco a poco se irán dando cuenta de muchas cosas, en este capítulo ya hay un acercamiento, así que espero que lo disfrutes. Mxs gracias por tu RR.

**Rociradcliffe:** pues aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste. Bss y gracias.

Hasta aquí la contestación a los RR, lo dicho si falta alguien que me lo diga, vale? Creo que no ha sido buena idea lo de contestar a unos vía reply y a otros por aquí porque ya dudo sobre a quien he respondido y a quién no, en fin. Por cierto, curioso el número de Stats que tengo ahora mismo 888 y aún más curioso el hecho de que tenga 31 RR (de los que no me quejo para nada, que conste:P ) y tanto stat... soy consiente de que hay gente que se mete y luego no lee, gente que se mete varias veces y que hay que pasar por el chap uno para ir al dos, pero, a todos aquellos que os metéis y no dejáis un RR... POR FA! Que son dos minutejos y me hacéis realmente muy feliz.

Bueno, hasta aquí (y ya de verdad) mi rollo, espero que disfrutéis con este capítulo, que a mí me ha gustado mucho escribir, y que os guste ;)

**Disclaimer:** Si yo tuviera los derechos de la franquicia Harry Potter no tendría el déficit de sueño que tengo ahora mismo... ¿quedó claro?

**Dedicado:** a mi misma porque últimamente estoy de bajón y a cierta persona que se ha introducido últimamente en mi vida, a quien estimo y a quien temo haber herido no intencionadamente. Por supuesto también a vosotros por leer esto y a los babys del hospital que me han pegado el catarrazo que tengo (sí, encima estoy con fiebre).

**Nota:** ya sabéis, diálogos con guión, pensamientos con guión, comillas y en cursiva.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**-òó-**

**_Riagus Clementae_**

**-()-**

**Capítulo III:** Me gustan los guisantes y conversaciones desagradables.

**------**

Una tarde más encerrada en la biblioteca. En realidad llevaba prácticamente todo el día allí. A decir verdad, dos días enteros. Obvio que seguía yendo a sus clases y a dormir a su sala común, pero prácticamente no pisaba el gran comedor a la hora de las comidas. La estaba consumiendo completamente. Dos días de infructuosa búsqueda. Dos días de quebraderos de cabeza, de agobios, de impotencia y de rabia mermaban el habitual buen humor de la castaña. Bueno, vale, tampoco era muy habitual que ella estuviese de buen humor, es decir, si lo era... Bah! Dos días enteros enfrascada en los libros ni siquiera la permitían definir en palabras su personalidad. El caso era que sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de que algo la pasaba. No ya en el hecho de que de pasase la vida en la biblioteca, a menudo lo hacía, la P.E.D.D.O. era un buen ejemplo. Pero cuando regresaba a sus amigos, ella solía estar feliz por haber terminado un trabajo especialmente interesante y completo, o por haber logrado recavar información suficiente sobre el problema que la atormentaba. Pero esta ocasión no era el caso. Cuando se reunía con ellos, Hermione se mostraba cansada, enfadada, saltaba a la mínima y, en cuanto podía, se iba a su habitación a dormir.

Se estaba volviendo antisocial. Curioso que al tener el don, o más bien, el suplicio de comunicarte mentalmente con alguien, te vuelvas antisocial. Pero es que el problema no era el don en sí, bueno... en realidad si que había problema con eso, pero lo más grave de todo era con quien le había tocado padecerlo... ¡DRACO MALFOY¿Es que no había nadie más en el mundo con el que tener telepatía? Hubiese preferido compartir ese don con una hormiga, al menos comprendía el comportamiento de estas. Draco Malfoy, en cambio, se escapaba completamente de su entendimiento. Era él el que la había convencido sobre no hablar con Snape de su problema y solucionarlo ellos mismos, pero ella rondaba las 48 horas en la biblioteca y apenas se le había cruzado un par de veces en las que, escuetamente, habían cruzado un "¿Has encontrado algo?" y un "No". Era cierto que en ambas ocasiones él se había llevado dos libros (libros de los que, por cierto, no le había dejado leer la portada), pero es que ella habría investigado en unos doscientos libros. En ellos, mucha información sobre la Riagus Clementae... ¿pero por qué nada sobre sus vapores en la Poción Permutadora?

A estas alturas ya se estaba planteando seriamente el irse a preguntar a Dumbledore para ver si él sabía algo. Obvio que si lo hacía, descubriría la razón del interés de la chica por el tema, pero había hecho unos tres planes diferentes sobre como preguntarle sin que lo notara. Ninguno funcionaría. Otra opción era la profesora McGonagall, opción absolutamente descartada. Ella era su profesora favorita y, a parte de que no soportaría el ver la decepción en los ojos de la profesora de transformaciones, también sabía que ella era la profesora más rígida del colegio y, si realmente su acción iba a tener consecuencias, la primera y más intensa la tendría de parte de la profesora McGonagall. Llegados a este punto, no le quedaba más opción que su amigo Harry. No le apetecía someterle a la tanda de preguntas que iba a llevar a cabo, sobretodo por el hecho de que a él no le haría ninguna gracia recordar el suceso, pero realmente no encontraba otra alternativa. Además, estaba empezando a odiar con todas sus fuerzas a la antaño conocida como "fuente de saber y conocimiento" o, en otras palabras, la biblioteca. Como también estaba a empezando a odiar a los libros... bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, AMABA a los libros, pero estaba enfadada con ellos. Antes eran sus "amigos" y ahora la hacían la vida imposible. En una situación tan frustrante para la castaña, lo único que se la ocurría era culpar a los objetos que la impedían su cometido.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la biblioteca. Los pasillos estaban oscuros, ya era algo tarde, la cena seguramente ya hubiese acabado. ¿Hay algo peor que estar frustrada? Sí, definitivamente sí: estar frustrada y hambrienta. Y así estaba ella, enfadada con el mundo y con ganas de devorarlo. Era obvio que no podía entrar en su sala común como un tornado y ponerse a sacarle información a Harry con esa cara de cabreo, suficiente trabajo iba a ser el sacarle cuatro palabras seguidas sobre el tema a tratar. Así que, con el fin de tranquilizarse, pero sobretodo, de saciar su hambre, se dirigió hacia las cocinas.

Cuando estaba frente al cuadro de la entrada, hizo cosquillas a la pera y atravesó el umbral. No le gustaba aquel lugar, odiaba ver la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos en pleno apogeo. Hacía unos meses que había dejado de lado el asunto de la P.E.D.D.O., justo en el momento en el que comprendió lo innecesario que era, no ya por el hecho de que no creyera necesario que hubiese una plataforma por los derechos élficos, si no porque sabía que, por muy útil que ella lo encontrara, si solo tenia cuatro miembros no sería necesario para cumplir su cometido. No dio siquiera un paso y Dobby ya la estaba saludando y haciendo reverencias. El elfo parecía especialmente contento de verla o quizás especialmente contento de ver a algún ser humano. La razón apareció en cuanto la leona echó una mirada a la sala. Al fondo de la mesa en la que los elfos ponía la comida se encontraba, ni más ni menos, que el príncipe de Slytherin, más conocido como Draco Malfoy. Este, alertado por las efusivas palabras de Dobby, levantó la vista del libro situado justo al lado de su comida y fijó sus fríos ojos grises sobre la sorprendida cara de la Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?

- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

- La diferencia es que yo lo pregunté antes. Dime.

-No me des órdenes, Malfoy. – dijo ofuscada, pues menudo día llevaba ella para que encima le viniesen a tocar las narices. Intentó respirar tranquilamente para evitar entrar en cólera con el platino.- simplemente se me paso la hora de la cena. Y tú... ¿qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo.

- La razón por la que se me ha pasado la hora de la cena es que estaba en la biblioteca investigando, Malfoy. ¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo tú para solucionar nuestro "problemilla"? porque que yo sepa apenas nos hemos cruzado dos veces allí y llevo casi dos días enteros encerrada buscando...

- Que no vaya a la biblioteca no quiere decir que no este investigando cómo sobrellevarlo, Granger.

- ¿Sobrellevando¿Cómo que... ?

- Quería decir solventarlo, eres una quisquillosa, Granger.

- No es que sea quisquillosa, es simplemente que me da la sensación de que me estoy molestando muchísimo más que tú en encontrar una cura para esto y que mientras, el gran Draco Malfoy se lo esta pasando genial haciendo... bueno, lo que hagas tú para pasártelo genial.

- Pues para tu información, la biblioteca no es el único sitio para buscar la solución, Granger. Hay un mundo fuera de esas cuatro mohosas paredes.

- Un mundo que ahora mismo no me interesa si no tiene la clave para finiquitar esto.

- Eres muy obtusa. Claro que tiene la clave – Hermione abrió mucho los ojos- emmm, quiero decir, que seguro que tiene la clave, aunque aún no la haya encontrado. Pero estoy convencido de que la respuesta esta fuera de esa biblioteca,no obstantesi tanto te gusta aspirar ese olor a hongos y humedad, yo te cedo la investigación intra bibliotecaria a ti solita.

- Creo que ya lo has hecho, Malfoy.

- Exacto, me gusta anteponer mis acciones a las explicaciones.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado. Se dio cuenta de que Dobby la observaba de forma rara, no habíacaído en cuán indiscreta había sido. El elfo era "amigo" de Harry y podía informarle en cualquier momento de que ambos habían estado hablando en las cocinas. La castaña decidió enviarle al elfo una preciosa sonrisa con el fin de que este olvidara el tema. Funcionó, pues inmediatamente pareció olvidar la extraña conversación que habían tenido la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y su antiguo amo y volvió a sus funciones como elfo doméstico. Hizo una reverencia y le preguntó qué quería comer. Hermione, a estas alturas se conformaba con cualquier cosa que le quitase ese hambre atroz y así se lo hizo saber al elfo, omitiendo, por supuesto lo del hambre atroz. Con el fin de hacer tiempo y no volver a cruzar su mirada con el Sly, decidió que el techo de las cocinas era interesantísimo, la verdad es que siempre le había fascinado el hecho de que a través de él pudiese pasar la comida para llegar a las mesas del gran comedor, pero lo realmente cierto es que quería mantener su mente ocupada para evitar dar algo interesante al Sly. Cuando ya empezaba a pensar que era demasiado cantoso el hecho de mirar tan interesadamente el techo durante tanto tiempo, Dobby apareció con una cantidad de comida tal, que los Weasleys habrían tenido para las sobras de una semana. Hermione no sabía que cara poner, no sabía si gritarle a Dobby que era un exagerado o explicarle amablemente que ni de coña se iba a poder comer eso. Al final ni lo uno ni lo otro, decidió mandar otra cordial sonrisa al elfo y, cuando se cansase de comer, le diría la verdad: que eso no se lo podría comer ni la señora Gorda en sus mejores tiempos, con otras palabras, claro.

Sabía que tenía hambre, pero no fue hasta que tragó el primer bocado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tan hambrienta que se podría pasar horas y horas hasta acabar todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Incluso si Malfoy se descuidaba, le robaría su comida. Más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, se fijo en la cena del platino. Era un triste plato con algo que parecía un filete y puré. Rió para sus adentros. Era obvio que la afinidad del elfo había influido en sus cenas,ella tenía, como mínimo 7 platos delante suyo y él un triste filete con puré de patatas. También tenía guisantes y le daba la sensación de que al Sly no le hacían demasiada gracia, pues el filete estaba prácticamente finiquitado al igual que el resto del plato y sin embargo los guisantes seguían intactos. Lo dicho, que no se descuidase porque se tiraba a por los guisantes... ninguno de sus siete platos tenía guisantes y a ella ahora le entraba antojo de guisantes.

- Mmmmmmmm, Malfoy... ¿vas a comerte los guisantes?

Él le miró como si estuviese loca, tenía delante un suculento banquete propio de un Malfoy en toda regla y ella quería las asquerosas pelotitas de caca de oveja pero en verdes, rectificación: SUS pelotitas de caca de oveja... mmm, pero en verdes.

- ¿Acaso no estás conforme con lo que tienes delante, Granger?

- Sí, muy conforme, la verdad. Pero es que me apetece comida verde y he visto tus guisantes y...

- Tienes comida verde. Hay una ensalada delante de ti.

- Pero no tiene guisantes.

- Tiene lechuga y tomate.

- Pero el tomate es rojo.

- La lechuga es verde.

- Pero no son guisantes - dijo con voz de pena.

- Eres una caprichosa, Granger.

- Ya bueno, supongo que se me habrá pegado algo de ti.

Draco la miró asqueado, no pensaba compartirlos con ella y menos cuando le había llamado caprichoso. Hizo de tripas corazón y cogió unos cuantos guisantes con su tenedor (labor difícil, por cierto), la miró con desdén y se los metió en la boca. Masticó sonoramente y tragó aún más alto. Era evidente que le había costado un triunfo por el ruido, y su cara era un poema después de haber saboreado los, en su opinión, asquerosísimos guisantes. Hermione le miró divertida. Intentó hablar para hacer que ella quitase su sonrisa de suficiencia de su cara, pero en vez de cualquier sonido, fue abrir la boca y le vino una ahorcada. La gryffindor rió sonoramente, pero cuando paró, sus ojos le mandaron al rubio una mirada de comprensión.

- No tienes porque pasármelos si no quieres, pero desde luego no te los vuelvas a intentar tragar porque es obvio que no los soportas.

Derrotado, así se sentía el joven Malfoy. Derrotado por una verdura incomible y redonda. ¡Una verdura redonda, es que ni si quiera tenía sentido que la naturaleza hubiese hecho tal experimento. Unas pelotas pequeñas como verdura era la peor invención de la madre tierra, tras el sentimiento de humillación claro. Vencido y habiendo perdido parte de su orgullo, pero no de su cabezonería o de su capacidad de negociar, decidió pasar los guisantes a la castaña.

- Te los doy si tú a cambio me das todo lo que tienes delante.

- Malfoy, veo que no dominas el tema de las negociaciones. Te doy el plato de cerdo y el de los espaguetis por los guisantes.

- El cerdo, los espaguetis, las patatas y la tarta de chocolate.

- El cerdo, los espaguetis, las patatas y el rosbif.

- Todo eso y la tarta de chocolate.

- Todo eso, menos la tarta de chocolate y la mitad del plato de la ensalada.

- No quiero la ensalada, quiero la tarta de chocolate.

- No, la tarta de chocolate me la quedo yo. - pensó un istante- Esta bien, te doy todo menos la ensalada y la tarta de chocolate.

- Creo que no hay trato, Granger.

- Esta bien, el cerdo, los espaguetis, las patatas, el rosbif y MEDIA tarta de chocolate. Yo me quedo con el pollo, la ensalada y la otra mitad.

- Y los guisantes – dijo Draco con una sonrisa inesperada hasta para él mismo.

- Y los guisantes – añadió Hermione con una sonrisa divertida.

- Trato hecho.

Durante un instante, se quedaron mirando divertidos por la situación, pero, al darse cuenta de lo extraño de ese momento, Hermione bajó la mirada. Se levantó y le pasó los platos negociados. Pidió a Dobby otro plato más y un cuchillo para partir la tarta y le dijo que podía retirarse. Sabía que era mil veces mejor pasar un rato incómodo con Malfoy a que sus amigos se enterasen de todo. A cambio, Draco le dio su plato de guisantes y ambos estuvieron un rato comiendo sin cruzar palabra. Cuando Draco parecía saciado, levantó la vista de su plato. La castaña tenía sus ojos puestos en el libro que, incautamente, él mantenía aún sobre la mesa. Lo cerró apresuradamente y lo metió en su mochila.

- ¿Esa es tu investigación? Creía que no te limitabas a los libros.

- Dije que no me limitaba a la biblioteca, Granger. Pero no es el único sitio donde hay libros, como debes saber.

- ¿Y bien¿Tienes algo?

- _"¿Si tuviese algo crees que seguiríamos así?"_

- No hagas eso, Malfoy

- _"¿Hacer qué?"_

- ¡Eso! Cada uno tiene una boca, utilicémoslas.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que eres una experta en frases con doble sentido, Granger.

- No es eso, Malfoy. Es simplemente que tu tienes una mente calenturienta. – el chico rió sonoramente por el comentario.

- Sí, es posible que yo tenga una mente calenturienta, pero también lo es el hecho de que tú necesites liberar tu tensión sexual.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Hermione no sabía si mostrar interés o preocupación por lo que vendría a continuación.

- A que el hecho de que lances ese tipo de frases puede significar dos cosas: que realmente tengas una necesidad sexual tan importante que haya colonizado tu subconsciente y hagas comentarios de ese tipo sin darte cuente o... – la mirada divertida que le había estado lanzando a la leona fue cambiada por un gesto inquisidor – que me estés mandando esos comentarios intencionadamente.

Al principio Hermione estaba anonadada por el discurso del Sly, pero cuando lo digirió no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a reírse de una manera casi insana ignorando las palabras del chico que decían cosas como "basta ya" y "no era de broma". Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse, lanzó una sonrisa a Draco.

- Créeme, aunque tuviese una GRAN necesidad, no haría a ninguno de los dos pasar por ese suplicio.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario. Hermione decidió que su estomago ya estaba suficientemente completo, tanto de comida, como de ejercicio (había hecho moverse mucho a todas sus vísceras peritoneales con esa risa tan sana) y se levantó de la un último trozo de tarta de chocolate (su estómago tendría que hacer un hueco para esa divinidad) y le pasó el trozo sobrante al joven.

- Me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana.

- ¿Ves? Lo de "me voy a la cama" también podría ser malinterpretado.

Y con una última sonrisa, salió de la cocina.

Que extraño había sido, había compartido una conversación con Draco Malfoy. Una conversación sin gritos, insultos o palabras despectivas, incluso había sido divertida. Miró su reloj. Era bastante tarde, tendría que darse prisa si quería pillar a sus compañeros en la sala común. No tenía problema si algún profesor la veía caminando por el colegio por esas horas, ventajas de ser prefecto, pero tampoco le agradaba caminar sola por corredores tan oscuros. Apresuró el paso mientras pensaba que seguramente sus amigos estarían solos en la sala común, no porque la estuviesen esperando, sino porque, como siempre, dejaban sus deberes a última hora. Si ella apostase, apostaría 50 galeones a que debían estar terminando la redacción que Flitwick les mandó hacía una semana y que debían entregar mañana. Suerte que ella la hizo varios días antes de que sucediese el incidente con la _Riagus_. Había estado tan ocupada y obcecada con la investigación que quizás ni se hubiese acordado de hacerla.

Llegó al cuadro de la Señora Gorda y dijo la contraseña "ma, me, mi". Contraseña estúpida fruto a que la memoria de Neville Longbottom parecía menguar con la edad, así por lo menos, aunque balbuceara, se suponía que conseguirá abrir la puerta.

Atravesó el conducto de entrada y allí estaban sus amigos, ellos y todo su curso... ¿es que todos dejaban los deberes para el último día? Sus caras se iluminaron al ver a la castaña, tendría que ayudarlos a todos con su redacción, maldito ser bonachón.

Uno a uno fue diciéndoles las pautas a seguir, datos que ellos desconocían e incluso les corrigió las faltas de ortografía. Pensó con malicia que algún día tendría que empezar a cobrar por dar esos servicios, eso o que la dieran una credencial por ello, algo al mérito escolar o a los Servicios Especiales... ¿por qué Harry y Ron tenían una placa y ella no?

Había dejado a sus amigos para el final, y es que cada uno de sus compañeros se habían ido a la cama al acabar su redacción, con lo cual en la sala sólo quedaba el Trío de Oro y Neville, así que se puso a corregir las redacciones de sus amigos a la espera de que su otro compañero decidiera que daba igual cuanto tiempo le echara porque iba a seguir sacando un cero por la redacción y es que ella había hecho lo que había podido con ese trabajo, pero no habría manera de hacerlo bien si no se rescribía entera y, sincera y egoístamente, en ese momento le importaba un rábano que Neville sacase otro cero, necesitaba hablar con Harry ya.

Durante los siguientes minutos siguió con la corrección mientras, disimuladamente, miraba de reojo al castaño. Al ver que no se iba, se levantó y caminó hacia él, le dictó el final de la redacción y con un "vete a la cama, Neville. Se te ve cansado" le instó, u obligó, a irse a dormir.

Una vez que, por fin, se quedaron a solas. Hermione decidió que era el momento.

- Oye Harry. – un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del moreno le indicó que la estaba escuchando – me preguntaba si... mmmm.. Seguías practicando oclumancia.

Lo que se imaginaba. Fue mentar la palabra y las cabezas, no sólo de Harry sino también la de un Ron con cara alarmada, se levantaron.

- ¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó casi agresivamente.

- Bueno, es que, como Dumbledore y toda la Orden le dio tanta importancia al asunto en su día, pensé que quizás hubieses seguido con ella, ya sabes, no aprendiéndola, sino practicándola.

- No. – muy escueto el ojiverde.

- Y ... mmmmmm – quería seguir adentrándose en la sombra- y ¿qué hacías en las clases?

- ¿A parte de ser objeto de burlas por parte de Snape y tener que ver su careto?

- Mmmm... ¿sí?

- Pues él se introducía en mi cabeza y ya está. – dijo queriendo terminar la conversación y bajando la vista de nuevo a su pergamino.

- Ya pero... quiero decir que... bueno... quería saber que fue lo que aprendiste, para bloquear sus incursiones, digo.

- Sabes que no aprendí a hacerlo del todo, Hermione. – dijo con voz hastiada.

- Lo sé, pero conseguiste pararle en algunas ocasiones¿qué fue lo que hiciste¿Qué cosas te enseñaba él?

Harry levantó la vista y miró escrutadoramente a la castaña. Hermione temió la pregunta del siglo, pregunta a la que por supuesto no iba a responder. Pero, en vez de eso, Harry miró a Ron, como esperando que este cortase la situación, que la hiciese comprender cuán inadecuado era hablar sobre oclumancia y Snape si no era estrictamente necesario y normalmente no era necesario nunca. Sin embargo, al mirar a su gran amigo, no encontró la comprensión que esperaba, en cambió, él le miraba con interés. El moreno jamás había hablado sobre lo que Snape le había enseñado en sus clases, no la técnica, al menos. Al ver que tenía la atención interesada de sus dos amigos, suspiró y habló con voz cansada.

- No me enseño nada realmente útil, tan sólo me daba indicaciones sobre qué debía hacer, como que debía dejar mi mente en blanco antes de las incursiones o cuando me iba a dormir. También me decía que debía impedir que él avanzase por mis pensamientos...

- ¿Cómo?

- No me lo dijo, simplemente debía pararle cuando él se metiese en mi mente.

- Pero... ¿tú le sentías avanzar? Quiero decir si, bueno, sabías que era exactamente lo que estaba viendo...

- Sí, por mi mente pasaban todas las cosas que él veía, no tenían un orden cronológico, de repente había un recuerdo de cuando era niño y luego salía una imagen de Hogwarts y cosas así

- Entonces no es como si él estuviese en tu cabeza, quiero decir, bueno, si lo estaba, pero no como si fuese capaz de leer tu mente.

- La verdad es que yo no lo veo diferencia, se metía en mi mente a placer y se paseaba por mi memoria.

- ¿Pero no podía escuchar tus pensamientos?

- No lo sé, supongo que no lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, simplemente porque no era capaz de pensar, sólo veía mis recuerdos y me sentía frustrado por lo que ocurría.

Se callaron, no la era de gran ayuda. Quería tener esa conversación con Harry porque creía que esa información le sería útil para impedir que Malfoy entrase en su mente a placer, pero la conversación no había sido tan productiva como había deseado. Ron habló por primera vez.

- ¿Y cómo lo hiciste para pararle?- Hermione levantó la vista, la conversación le volvía a interesar.

- No lo sé, simplemente decidí que no quería que viese más, que siguiese más tiempo en mi cabeza, así que le paré.

- ¿Como paraste la maldición Imperius con Ojo-loco Moody? – preguntó ella.

- Supongo que sí.

Eso era un alivio, a ella le había costado, pero finalmente había conseguido resistirse a la maldición imperdonable, en clase, por supuesto. Quizás podría ponerlo en práctica ahora, pero había un problema: en la oclumancia sabes exactamente qué es lo que está viendo la otra persona. En su caso, no sabría hasta que punto Draco Malfoy estaría metido en su cabeza, no sabría si estaría escuchando todos sus pensamientos, si estaría sintiendo sus sensaciones o si, simplemente, eran capaces de comunicarse mentalmente. Era algo que debía conocer porque, ya que no parecía que fuese a encontrar la solución en corto plazo, por lo menos tendría que aprender a vivir con el Sly en su cabeza.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**-()-**

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Espero y deseo que os haya agradado y, como no, que me dejéis RR. Ya sabéis que la cosa es sencilla **Submit Review---> GO**

Un besazo a todos y dadme cariñitos que estoy mimosa, jajajaja. me faltan menos de dos semanas para cumplir años y me ha entrado bajón, jejejeje.

Venga caris, lo dicho... QUE LLUEVAN BESOS (se lo tomé prestado a Lianis, que me encanta)

**-ò.ó-**

**Zandra Evans**

_"Triunfar es ser uno mismo y estar en Paz"_


	4. Sobre cómo cerrar la mente y

Jellow!

Como sé que me he retrasado bastante (las excusas al final del capítulo), os voy a dejar directamente con la contestación a los reviews.

Aleja M: pero reviviste, no? No quiero cargar con tu muerte en mi cabeza, jajaja. Muchas, MUCHAS gracias por tu rr, me alegra que te gustase pq a mí me encantó escribirlo. No me di cuenta de tu locura pq yo creo que estoy peor, jeje... ¿hacemos un club? Lol¿puedo ser la presidenta¿Eh, eh, EH? Weno, que se me pira la olla, muchas gracias, de verdad, espero que también te guste este capítulo.

Victoria Malfoy: gracias por tus comentarios, me hace musa ilusion que me los dejeis pq así me mostráis que es lo que más os gusta del chap. No pasa nada pq no me dejases rr en los anteriores, te agradezco que lo hagas ahora :)

Alenkb: lo sientooooo, me merezco todos los tomates que tengas mano por la tardanza, pero de verdad que no tengo tiempo... las excusas están abajo. Aun así, muchas gracias por tu RR.

Wannn: hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por el rr, significa mucho, de verdad. Siento el retraso. Bss

Daynes: Gracias! En este capítulo hay notas mentales hasta el agotamiento, ahora que lo pienso, espero que no os agote, jejeje. Gracias por tu RR.

Amaterasu: aunque ya te respondí agradeciéndote tu rr y diciéndote cuanto me había gustado, te mereces que tb te de aquí mil gracias por lo que pones, me emocioné mucho en su día y ahora, volviéndolo a leer, me ha gustado aún más. Espero que tb te guste este chap. Mxs bss.

Sakura-Granger: gracias wapa! Espero la continuación de tu historia con muchas ganas. Bss.

Consue: aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Isa: si es que los hombres son así, le buscan el doble sentido a todo... mentes calenturientas! Jajaja. Gracias por tu rr.

Hemivir12¿qué te puedo poner aquí? Que muchísimas gracias por tu rr y aún más gracias por haberme añadido al msn, eres un encanto. Mxs bss y espero que te guste el resto del capítulo, jejeje.

x-Yrena-x: ¿cómo que no te enrollas más? Tu enróllate todo lo que quieras, pues no me gustan a mí ni nada los rr largos, sobretodo si me dicen unas cosas tan bonitas como las que me dices tu. Tienes razón, a veces la gente los menosprecia, pero un rr hace milagros, a mí me alegran el día desde luego. Muchas, MUCHAS gracias por compartir tu tiempo conmigo dejándome ese peazo de rr. Mxs bss

Star Malfoy: muchas gracias (Bis x 104)

Lily Malfoy: aquí la continuación, espero que tb te guste. Gracias por tu comentario.

Joke: ¡Viva Slytherin! Alcemos nuestras copas para brindar…. Weno, que se me va la pinza. Muchísimas gracias por leerte mi fic, ya sabes que me encanta "Inconfesable", así que me hizo mucha ilusión que te hubieses pasado por aquí. Espero pronta actualización de ambos fics...Mxs bss.

**_- - - - - -_**

Bueno, hasta aquí la contestación a los rr. No me queda más que agradeceros vuestro tiempo, tanto por dejármelos, como por leer está historia. Por cierto, Amaterasu me dejó una pregunta en su RR que puede que tengáis más de una, si es así, decídmelo, vale? Porque yo tengo muy claras las características del "don" que comparten Draco y Hermione, pero es posible que vosotras os volváis un poco locas a medida que la historia avance, pq la verdad es que el tema de la mente es complejo. Os dejo con el capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** esto resulta patético... recito: "Ni Harry Potter ni el mundo en el que transcurre me pertenecen, pertenece a la señora Rowling y a sus hijas, que menuda fortuna se van a llevar las muy..."

**Dedicado:** a los que se molestan en leer esta historia, a la naturaleza por ser tan sabia y a Hemivir12 por las conversaciones tan buenas que estamos teniendo últimamente y por leerse la primera parte de este chap. Por cierto, Alana! Suerte con el teórico.. ¿el miércoles?

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**-òó-**

_**Riagus clementae**_

**-()-**

**Capítulo IV: **Sobre cómo cerrar la mente y estudio del aparato reproductor femenino.

**------**

Llegaba tarde, tarde, TARDE.

Toda la noche pensando y leyendo en su "mini biblioteca personal". Con tantos bufidos y suspiros de frustración había despertado unas cuatro veces a Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil, las cuales estaban MUY enfadadas con ella por haber interrumpido sus "ocho horas de sueño necesarias para tener un cutis perfecto". No la preocupaba que estuviesen enfadadas con ella, ya se les pasaría cuando la necesitasen para algo, lo que sí la preocupaba era el miedo que daban.

A su lado, Jack Nicholson en "El Resplandor" parecía un chiste, y es que ellas, con sus rulos en la cabeza y su mascarilla verde que utilizaban todas las noches, sí que daban miedo con esa cara de locas... ¡la mascarilla la utilizaban todas las noches!... ¿es que no sabían que sólo se debe utilizar una vez a la semana? Bueno, no es que ella tuviese grandes nociones sobre la bellaza cutánea y... bueno, la estética en general, pero eso se lo había leído en la revista "Cosmopolitan" durante sus vacaciones en Francia y se lo creía... ¿quién era ella para contradecir a Cosmo y a los franceses?

En fin, que llegaba tarde... a desayunar.

Sí, vale, se podía haber saltado el desayuno y haberse vestido con menos premura y más... acertadamente, pero nadie podría soportar a una Hermione Granger poco descansada y hambrienta toda la mañana, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que no sabía si iba a poder comer. Su destino a la hora de la comida era, como no, la biblioteca, pero esta vez no se dedicaría a investigar sobre la "_Riagus clementae_". Esta había ganado la primera batalla, pero "A Merlín ponía por testigo" que no ganaría la guerra.

Nada de _Riagus clementae_ por el momento, su nueva misión era cerrar su mente, o al menos, intentarlo. Ya que el tema de la oclumancia no había sido tan productivo como en un principio lo hubiese deseado, al menos esperaba encontrar algún tipo de solución para esas molestas incursiones en sus pensamientos.

Paró de correr al llegar a la gran puerta de roble que daba entrada al gran comedor. Se apoyó contra ella a fin de normalizar su respiración, tenía 10 minutos para desayunar, pero no quería entrar jadeando en una sala llena de alumnos y, en un grupo aparte, alumnos lascivos. Se recuperó obligándose mentalmente a hacerlo. "_Si puedo hacer esto, seguro que podré cerrar mi mente_" pensó. Así que, decidida y con un nuevo optimismo, cruzó las puertas. Mala idea.

-"_Llegas tarde, Granger. ¿Tan exhausta te deje anoche para que te hayas levantado con esa pinta tan horrible? Vamos, sólo fue una estúpida conversación. Por cierto, el pastel estaba riquísimo, y tu pelo parece opinar lo mismo... ¿has dormido encima de él?"_

Y así comenzaba una estupenda mañana. Bueno, ya la había comenzado levantándose tarde y muerta de sueño, pero con el comentario de Malfoy había mejorado enormemente. Pasó de largo, como si no hubiese escuchado nada, como si, de repente, de la noche a la mañana, esa extraña conexión entre la mente del "hurón lavado en lejía" y su "estufástica" (N/A: Mezcla de "estupenda" y "fantástica") mente se hubiese perdido, o más bien, expulsado del cuerpo y tirado de la cadena del wc. De nuevo, el optimismo recorrió su cuerpo pensando en que podría ser verdad y, de nuevo, se emocionó en vano.

-"_Es de mala educación pasar de la gente, Granger. Y más aún hacer como si no los hubiese oído, la sala está repleta de gente, si te hubiese gritado, quizás no me hubieses escuchado, pero tú sabes que no te estoy hablando¿verdad, Granger? Sabes, que no estoy moviendo los labios para pronunciar estas palabras..."_

-"_Sí, Malfoy, sé exactamente lo que estas haciendo. Ya me he dado cuenta de que te estás comunicando vía mental y, por lo que veo, extrañamente estas disfrutando de estar haciéndolo... ¿por qué?"-_ contestó ella mientras seguía caminando hacia su mesa. Tenía la cara con una expresión extraña (N/A: la cara del Dr. Drake Ramoray cuando parecía que olía un "gas", exceso de _Friends_, lo siento), sin suda, aún no controlaba bien lo de comunicarse mentalmente sin que se notase.

-"_¿Disfrutando? Nada más lejos de la realidad, pero ya que nos ha pasado esta mierda, por lo menos aprovechémosla."_

-" _¡Ja! Qué¿quieres que te chive las respuestas de los exámenes?"_ – le dirigió Hermione intentando que la voz en su cabeza sonase lo más burlona posible.

-"_Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Granger. En realidad estaba pensando más en el hecho de... hacerte la vida imposible." _

Hermione se giró, tan bruscamente que chocó contra un chico de primero que la pisaba los talones. Este cayó al suelo, pero ella no se dio cuenta. En vez de mirar al pobre chico que se quejaba desde abajo y se sorprendía viendo que la prefecta de su casa no le hacía ni caso, ella miraba al muchacho desteñido que se encontraba convenientemente sentado entre dos gorilas con mucha más melanina que él. La miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara. Bueno, apenas había mutado los músculos de su cara pues se suponía que nadie debía saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero esa pequeña sonrisilla y esos ojos ávidos de su sufrimiento, la hacían pensar que realmente Malfoy había cumplido su cometido en la vida... o al menos, de la última semana. Había encontrado la excusa perfecta para machacarla.

- Hermione¿estas bien? Tenemos que irnos a clase.- giró bruscamente su cabeza, si seguía haciendo ese tipo de movimientos, en un par de horas tendría una tortícolis de caballo. Vio que Harry la miraba preocupado, le alegraba tener a alguien como sus dos mejores amigos en ese momento, lástima que ninguno de los dos supiese algo de ese "momento".

- Emmm, sí, estoy bien... ¿esperáis un segundo? – y salió corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor a coger toda la comida que pudo, la metió en servilletas y en su mochila, se la iría comiendo a lo largo de la mañana. Tras eso, conjuró un vaso de plástico y se lo llenó de café solo. Dadas las circunstancias, el café se lo debería inyectar directamente en vena, pero teniendo en cuanta la imposibilidad de eso, decidió que sería mejor idea írselo tomando por el camino, como si lo acabase de comprar en un Starbucks – ya nos podemos marchar – dijo mientras sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos. No era de extrañar, Hermione adoraba el café, pero lo de ese día era excesivo – vamos, vamos¡VAMOS! – dijo tras el primer sorbo de cafeína líquida.

- Va a ser una mañana larga y... ¿activa? – susurró Harry a Ron.

- Creo que la palabra es "acafeinada"- añadió el pelirrojo, y justo cuando ambos iban a atravesar la puerta, vieron como varios alumnos conjuraban vasos de plástico y echaban su café en ellos. Hermione había creado la moda del café para llevar en Hogwarts... impensable.

- -

Como habían predicho ambos muchachos, fue una mañana... demasiado "activa" para la Gryffindor, aunque poco productiva. En vez de levantar la mano compulsivamente cuando los profesores preguntaban, no paraba de tararear canciones muggles que combinaba con el "toc, toc" de sus dedos sobre la madera de los pupitres. Además de eso, movía cansinamente los pies y las piernas como si tuviese un tic nervioso. A la hora de la comida, unos Harry y Ron demasiado contentos por deshacerse de la castaña, se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor mientras esta elegía la biblioteca como lugar para pasar esas dos horitas.

De camino a la biblioteca, la joven tuvo que pasar, de nuevo, por el baño, y es que, si algo hacía realmente la cafeína, además de provocar estados de hiperactividad, era tener una necesidad casi insana de evacuar dicha cafeína demasiado a menudo.

Llegó a la biblioteca y, tras buscar algunos libros que podrían resultarle útiles, se sentó en una de las mesas centrales. En el cuarto volumen encontró algo interesante: "Telepatía"

- Esto parece que va con el tema – murmuro...- "_la telepatía es el arte de leer los pensamientos de otras personas, ser capaz de introducirse en su mente a placer e investigar su memoria. Además... bla, bla, bla_"

Eso no la servía, ya sabía que era la telepatía, pero ella no creía tener esa cualidad en especial, no podía introducirse en la cabeza de Malfoy a placer y desde luego, no podía investigar en su memoria, bueno, no lo había probado, pero estaba segura de que no podía.

Situaciones delicadas requieren medidas drásticas, así que sacó un trozo de pergamino y escribió, con una caligrafía sorprendentemente parecida a la del profesor Flitwick, un permiso para introducirse en la sección prohibida. "_Mal, muy mal_" se reprochaba mentalmente, pero no le quedaba otra salida y, además, había escogido expresamente al profesor Flitwick, no porque se le diese mejor falsificar su letra y su firma. En realidad dominaba ese arte con todos los profesores, esa era la ventaja de tener una tía que analizaba a las personas por su forma de escribir, ella no era capaz de ver como eran, pero si lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que, si la pillaban falsificando un documento, el profesor Flitwick sería menos duro que los demás.

Se dirigió a la señora Pince y le tendió el pergamino con la pose menos sospechosa que podía poner, aunque de nada servía si las manos le sudaban debido al nerviosismo. La mujer examinó con detenimiento el pergamino ante la atenta mirada de la castaña, que parecía ponerse más blanca por momentos, sin embargo, pese al duro escrutinio de Pince, no encontró nada sospechoso en ese permiso y le dio la llave de la puerta que permitía el paso a dicha sección. Hermione la cogió apresuradamente y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para alejarse tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitiesen, la bibliotecaria tosió. Ese era el final, el final de su vida como estudiante modelo, el final de su vida como "oh! Es Hermione Granger, no hará nada malo, ella es muy responsable".

- Ejem, ejem... no has puesto el título del libro que quieres coger. – ¿sólo eso? Pues no era tan malo, eso lo podía responder.

- Es que es una investigación, aun no sé cuál es el libro que necesito, por eso el profesor Flitwick no lo ha especificado en su permiso- Pince la miró ceñuda- ah, por cierto - ya que mentía, lo haría bien- ¿puede devolverme el permiso? Es que no sé si hoy acabaré la investigación, así que es posible que lo necesite otro día.- dijo mientras alargaba su mano para que la bibliotecaria le diese el papel.

Cuando lo tuvo en su mano, se giró ycaminó tranquilamente hacia la sección prohibida, casi con chulería, le había salido mejor de lo que había pensado, incluso le había devuelto el "permiso" así que si la acusaba de haberlo falsificado, no tendría ninguna prueba. Abrió la cerradura y se adentró en la sección prohibida, cogió tres libros y se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban allí. Tras un par de minutos en los cuales no podía concentrarse debido a los ruiditos escalofriantes que salían de los diferentes tomos que allí se albergaban, decidió salir y ponerse en el asiento en el que estaba antes. Apenas había abierto el primer libro cuando escuchó un ruido en una de las ventanas, dirigió su mirada hacia esta y vio una lechuza, su cara se iluminó. Corrió hacia el cristal y lo abrió para dejar entrar al ave. Inmediatamente esta soltó un paquete enorme, parecía enfadada por haber tenido que cargar con ese mamotreto desde, como Hermione suponía, Londres y se largó por la ventana apresuradamente. La castaña lo abrió con mucha ilusión. ¡Pues si que eran rápidos sus padres! La noche anterior les había mandado una carta en la que les pedía que la enviaran su discman y unos cuantos de sus CDS favoritos. Sabía que los objetos eléctricos no podían funcionar en Hogwarts, pero había leído en varios libros que ciertos aparatos podían ser convenientemente hechizados para su uso en el mundo mágico. Era la primera fase de su plan para mantener la mente ocupada frente a Malfoy. La segunda era culturizarse sobre cosas que no le interesarían para nada: medicina. Para ello, había pedido a sus padres que también la mandasen libros y apuntes sobre sus estudios, pues, aunque ellos eran dentistas, habían estudiado algo de medicina en su carrera, así conseguía dos cosas: machacar la mente de Malfoy con pensamientos que a él le parecerían aburridos e innecesarios y, además, culturizarse. Abrió el segundo paquete con emoción, esperaba que sus padres le enviasen tratados sobre anatomía o fisiología, pero se equivocó: "_La reproducción. Estudio sobre los aparatos reproductivos femeninos y masculinos_". Genial, si había alguien en Hogwarts interesado en la unión de dichos aparatos era Draco Malfoy... ¿pero cómo se les ocurría a sus padres enviarle eso?

Se acercó a su mesa y dejó allí los paquetes, abrió el del discman para analizar los cds recien llegados, conociendo la nueva aficion de sus padres, esperaba cualquier disco fuera de lugar, pero no, sus padres habían acertado. Sus CDS favoritos estaban allí. No pudo evitarlo y puso el primero de ellos, hacía semanas que no escuchaba música. Hechizó el aparato con el conjuro que había memorizado hacía ya tiempo y esperó y deseó que fuese efectivo. Cuando escuchó la primera melodía, sintió que sus ánimos se renovaban y que podría con todo. De nuevo positiva, abrió el primer tomo que había cogido. Tras buscar en el índice, decidió que ahí no había nada interesante mientras la melodía de una de sus canciones favoritas resonaba en su cabeza. Cogió el segundo volumen, pasó la tapa y su rostro se quedó pálido. En la hoja de préstamos de la biblioteca figuraban varios nombres, el último era el de un bicho albino traidor, Malfoy para más señas. ¿Así que este era el libro que ocultaba durante su encuentro en las cocinas? Debía de haberlo dejado esa misma mañana allí. "_Estúpida, estúpida_" pensó Hermione, "_Esta era su investigación. Ese idiota es más listo de lo que creía, él se ha dedicado a instruir a su mente mientras yo hacía el trabajo sucio, será ..._.." miró su reloj, le quedaba media hora para su siguiente clase, así que se apresuró a leer todo lo que decía el libro, lo que le dio tiempo al menos. Básicamente, el libro trataba sobre cerrar la mente e instrucciones para hacerlo. Eran bastante útiles pero requería magia oscura avanzada, quizás por eso Malfoy había devuelto el libro tan pronto, aunque él estaba bastante instruido en la magia oscura. Contenta por su descubrimiento y sin tiempo que perder, se acercó a la señora Pince para sacar el libro tras haber guardado los otros en la sección prohibida y se dirigió a la clase que tenía a continuación.

Tras una soporífera clase de Runas Antiguas, la joven volvió a la biblioteca. Durante la clase había pensado que era el mejor lugar para leer el libro, no podría hacerlo en la sala común pues sus amigos harían preguntas y tampoco debía hacerlo en su habitación porque... bueno, la compartía con Lav-lav y Parv¿hacían falta más explicaciones?

De nuevo se sentó en una de las mesas centrales, se habría sentado en otra más apartada, pero la biblioteca estaba extrañamente concurrida a esas horas. Abrió el libro y encendió el discman, se había vuelto dependiente de esa pequeña máquina (N/A: ya sé que con los tiempos que corren ya nadie utiliza el discman (o casi nadie) y recurrimos al mp3, al que, por su puesto, no pongo en duda su utilidad, pero a mi me encantaba aislarme del mundo poniendo mis cds favoritos, además hay que tener en cuanta que, si somos fieles a la cronología de Rowling, esta historia se basaría a mediados-finales de los 90, de ahí el discman y los cds favoritos de Hermione, aunque, si es necesario, añadiré alguna canción más reciente, porque sí, el discman va a salir más en esta historia n.n), la había llevado por los pasillos hacía el aula de Runas y de nuevo de vuelta a la biblioteca, aunque ya metida en esta, pensó que lo más prudente era taparla convenientemente con su mochila. Comenzó a leer el libro y a practicar alguna de las cosas que allí ponía, claro que era complicado sin poder ponerloen funcionamiento,y entonces, la puerta se abrió de una forma tan sonora, que sacó a la castaña tanto de la lectura, como de su música. Draco Malfoy había hecho su entrada, se había dirigido a la mesa de Pince y esta le había dado unas llaves, seguramente de la sección prohibida, más que nada porque era hacía allí a donde se dirigía. Rápidamente, Hermione cogió el libro que sus padres le habían mandado y lo colocó estratégicamente sobre el que estaba leyendo anteriormente.

- "_¿Vuelves a la investigación intrabibliotecaria, Malfoy?"_ – no podía verle, pero sintió como este se sorprendía. Sin duda, en su rápida entrada no se había percatado de la presencia de la Gryffindor.

- "_De hecho no, Granger. He venido a por otra clase de información." - _pensó tras un segundo de acomodamiento.

- "_¿A por una información llamada : "Domina tu mente"?"_

- "_¿Qué...?_ "– y asomó su cabeza por una de las estanterías de la sección prohibida mientras Hermione ponía su sonrisa más triunfante – "_No sé de que me hablas."_

- "_Ya, bueno... supongo que el hecho de que haya visto tu nombre en el permiso de la biblioteca no quiere decir que te lo hayas leído¿no? Cuando haces algo que no quieres que los demás sepan, sería conveniente que evitases dejar pruebas."_

- "_Dámelo, Granger, lo necesito."- _le dirigió saliendo de la sección oscura.

- "_Lo siento. Tú has tenido dos días para leértelo, ahora me toca a mí."_

- "_No me vengas con chorradas y dámelo ¡AHORA!"-_ pensó mientras se acercaba auna de las mesas cercanas a la joven y se sentaba en frentea ella. Su rostro parecía crispado.

- "_Vamos a dejar una cosa clara, Malfoy: ni se te ocurra darme ordenes porque no te lo voy a permitir. Estoy harta de ti, niñato egocéntrico y caprichoso. Me he estado mojando el culo desde que todo pasó para conseguir averiguar algo, y mientras tú estabas salvando el tuyo, así que no me toques más las narices y dedícate a hacer algo productivo"_ – Draco se quedó quieto, sin duda anonadado por la contestación de la castaña. Le había llamado egocéntrico y caprichoso. El último adjetivo era la segunda vez que lo pronunciaba.En lo de egocéntrico tenía razón, después de todo¿de qué servía ser Draco Malfoy si no te regocijabas en las ventajas que tenía ser quien era? Era obvio que el resto del mundo no importaba si ese mundo no era él, pero lo de caprichoso no le había gustado ni un pelo. Aún así, decidió morderse la lengua, necesitaba ese libro.

- "E_stá bien. Compartámoslo."_

- "_¿Qué?"_

- "_Que lo compartamos. Ambos necesitamos ese libro, así que estoy dispuesto a negociar cuando podemos tenerlo cada uno. ¿Qué te parece si tú lo tienes lunes, martes, miércoles y jueves y yo viernes, sábado y domingo? Me parece un trato justo puesto que tú lo tienes un día más que yo."_

_- "Ya, pero, curiosamente, hoy es viernes, así que te tocaría a ti tenerlo."_

- "_¡Exacto! Así que dámelo"_

- "_No, Malfoy. Verás, hoy lo voy a tener yo, mañana lo voy a tener yo y el domingo, desde luego... también lo voy a tener yo. Así que, si quieres, te lo dejaré el lunes."_

- "_El lunes tendré clase, así que no voy a tener demasiado tiempo..."_

- "_Pasaría lo mismo si me tocase a mí el lunes¿no crees?"_

- "_No, porque tú lees más rápido"_ – Hermione le miró ceñuda e interrogativa –"_¿Qué? Es verdad, eres una devora libros, apuesto que en dos días te daría tiempo para aprenderte el libro de memoria."_

- "_Malfoy, son 700 páginas, no me dará tiempo si quiera a leerlo dado que mañana es la excursión a Hogsmade, a no ser que no durmiese nada y..."-_ Draco la miró esperanzado- _"¡No pienso pasarme la noche sin dormir! Ya estoy suficientemente cansada."_

- "_¿Por qué¿Has tenido una noche agitada¿Weasley, tal vez¿Potter¿O es que no has podido dejar de pensar en mí?"_

- "_Deja de decir estupideces¿quieres?" _– aunque fue ella la que no pudo evitar pensar en anoche...

- "_Así que Oclumancia¿eh? Debo reconocer que te he menospreciado, Granger. Yo también pensé en ella, pero imagino que habrás averiguado que no sirve para nuestro "problemilla". De ahí que me decantase por esos libros."_

- "_Lo sé"_ – y Hermione se mostró agitada y, por primera vez, angustiada- _"Pero supongo que esto nos ayudará¿no?"_- dijo mirando al libro. Draco la observó un instante antes de responder.

- "_Eso espero. No me gusta compartir mi mente con nadie."_

- "_Ya, a mí tampoco"-_ le dirigió Hermione alzando la vista. Ambos encontraron sus miradas que se unieron en un hilo de comprensión. Rápidamente, Draco desvió la suya dejando a Hermione sintiéndose estúpida por ese instante de debilidad.

- "_Uhm, sé que hoy te toca a ti el libro, pero.. Uhm¿podrías dejármelo un instante? Necesito aclarar una duda."_ – la castaña reaccionó de inmediato, aunque no le conocía lo suficiente, podía asegurar que si cedía en ese momento, Malfoy sentiría que volvía a tomar las riendas, y no lo iba a permitir.

- "_No lo tengo aquí, lo siento."_

- "_¿Qué¿Cómo que no lo tienes aquí?"_

- "_Lo he dejado en mi habitación"_

- "_Ya¿y el libro que tienes delante de ti es...?"_

- "_No querrás saberlo"_

- "_Ponme a prueba"_

- "_Esta bien "_ – Hermione carraspeó e inmediatamente volvió a sentirse estúpida¿para qué carraspeaba si no iba a necesitar utilizar la voz? Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa. – _"... los óvulos son menos abundantes a medida que avanza la vida de la mujer. Los fututos óvulos no se van a multiplicar, ya que la mujer nace con un número determinado que durante su vida va a ir perdiendo. De todos los óvulos, llegan a la pubertad unos..."_

- "_Un momento¿qué es eso?"_

- "_El libro que estaba leyendo."_

- "_¿Por qué estabas leyendo eso¿Es que eres masoca?"_

- "_Es cultura general, Malfoy. Conviene tener conocimiento de todo."_

- "_¿De la vida media de los óvulos?"_

- "_Aja"_ –confirmó Hermione intentando parecer distraída, aunque lo cierto es que estaba disfrutando mucho- "_Mira, aquí hay un pasaje sobre las Trompas de Falopio, dice que son..."_

- "_Ya sé lo que son las Trompas de Falopio, gracias_" – contestó rápidamente Draco, parecía incómodo por la situación – "_Mira, realmente necesito resolver una duda con ayuda del libro, así que¿crees que podrías dejármelo el domingo?_ _No te pido que me lo des por la mañana, si vienes por la tarde a la biblioteca, a eso de las 7. Bueno, creo que sería justo, tú lo tendrías 48 horas, igual que yo."_

- "_Me parece buena idea, siempre y cuando me des tu palabra de que me lo devolverás. Cada uno lo tendrá 48 horas así que espero que el martes a las 7 me lo des."_

- "_Bien"_ – la Gryffindor le miró inquisitivamente – "_Está bien, te doy mi palabra¿contenta?"_ – Hermione sonrió.

- "_Da gusto hacer tratos con usted, señor Malfoy_" – pensó en tono gracioso. Draco sonrió mientras se levantaba y caminó elegantemente hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Antes de atravesarla contestó:

- "_Si, me parece que le estamos cogiendo gustillo a eso de negociar."_

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo.

Os puedo poner mil excusas por la tardanza... bueno, a lo mejor mil no, pero si unas cuantas, la más importante es mi alarmante falta de tiempo debido a mi carrera (para más información, pasaos por mi profile). Pero a eso hay que añadir que en las últimas semanas me han pasado demasiadas cosas, desde la ruptura de una amistad que ya parecía consolidada (por mi parte) a un desengaño amoroso (nada demasiado traumático). Muchas gracias a las que se preocuparon por mi estado emocional que dejé patente en el anterior chap, espero que os alegre saber que gracias a unas buenas fiestas y al descubrimiento de que hay buena gente en el mundo y amigos verdaderos (me reprocho mentalmente no ser capaz de expresar mis sentimientos y que vean la luz), ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

Gracias por leer y ya sabéis: **Submit review--> Go**

**-ò.ó-**

**Zandra Evans**

"_Triunfar es ser uno mismo y estar en paz"_


	5. Sobre sus diferencias y trueques varios

Hello Kittys!

¿Sorprendidas de que haya actualizado tan pronto?... YO TAMBIEN! Ha sido todo gracias a vuestro apoyo... 60 reviews! Mil gracias por darme vuestra opinión, realmente me hacéis muy feliz. Y como soy insaciable (Merlín! Que mal ha sonado eso!) Os voy a plantear un reto, bueno, en realidad no es un reto como tal, es simplemente pediros un enorme favor... me encantaría llegar a los 100 rr con el capítulo 7, por ser mi número favorito y por ser mágico (al menos eso dicen en los libros de Rowling y ya de paso hago el **Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece), que me enrollo... a lo que iba, que por favor, me ayudeis a conseguirlo, para mí sería lo más. Una de mis autoras favoritas dice en uno de sus fics (y tiene mucha razón) que el hecho de que la gente elija una u otra historia, se basa en el summary y en el número de rr. Para lo primero, reconozco no ser demasiado buena, con lo cual dejo abierto el buzón de sugerencias para nuevo summary. En lo referente al número de reviews, es evidente que lo único que puedo hacer ahí es intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, pero sois vosotras las que hacéis que el número aumente y, de esa forma, atraer a más gente al fic. De momento, os agradezco esos 60 peazo RRs y paso a responder a los del capítulo anterior:

Lizirien: siiiii... actualicé pronto (al menos dentro de mis parámetros). Muchas gracias por tu opinión.

Klau Potter: gracias por el ánimo! Y desde luego por el rr.

D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ: mil gracias por preocuparte por mí, de verdad que me encuentro muy bien y en parte es gracias a vuestro apoyo. Si que es emocionante, verdad? Se van acercando poco a poco y ellos son tan monos, aunque en este capítulo estén peleones... muchos besos.

Amaterasu: varias cosas te voy a decir (parece que te voy a bronquear, pero nada más lejos)... lo primero, es que ningún rr tiene chorradas, jamás, nunca... NEVER! (si así fuese, el 95 por ciento de mis rr serían realmente patéticos, de hecho, a lo mejor lo son U.U), lo segundo, lo del café para llevar, es que soy una adicta a los Starbucks, no me importa gastarme un dineral en el café con tal de ir luciendo el botecito por la calle (es que soy así de payasa), además es que como los puedes añadir lo que quieras... quedan riquísimos y Tercero: lo del discman, wena idea! La añadiré a mi cuadernillo de ideas para el fic. Te agradezco tu review (me encanta que os enrolléis en ellos) y espero que este cap te guste. Mxs bss.

Nita: O.o prometo que al principio me quedé pensando... "La conozco?"... VIVA FRIENDS! En mi opinión la mejor serie del mundo, ese Joey! Bueno apa... muchas gracias por tus ánimos y disfruta del 5º.

Hemivir12: mi beta- reader particular. Creo que no hace falta que te dé las gracias tu apoyo, no? De hecho, te daré las gracias por ser así de genial. Mil Bss.

Sakura-granger: lo de "tu hermosa escritura" me ha tocado el alma. Y tú para cuando? Estoy deseando seguir con tu fic... lo dejaste muy interesante. Espero que te guste el 5º.

Lily Malfoy: muchas muchas gracias. Espero que disfrutes de este. Bss

Key: si me parecía a mí que os estaba liando mucho. Bueno, en este capítulo doy algunas pautas más de las características del "don", aun así, al final del capítulo os pondré una notilla, oka? Gracias por el rr.

Tifanny: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, disfruta de este cap.

MALFOYTEAMO: ¡OH, DIOS MIO! Sabes más palabras que MÁS! Jajaja, es una bromita, no te ofendas... menuda ilusión me ha hecho eso de que te habías emocionado con mi fic y no te habías registrado, jajaja. Musas gracias por tus MASes. Bss

Aleja M: sabes que es lo malo de leer fics en un sitio público? Que la gente te mira como si estuvieses loca (vale, en mi caso es cierto, pero tampoco es para irlo voceando N.N). Me has pillado! "Actualices", yo creo que si se escribe así, no? Bueno, lo de Salamandra es una vergüenza, no solo nos hacen esperar siete meses para la traducción, si no que es una verdadera mierda! Cambian cosas, quitan otras y, lo peor, añaden cosas que no deberían... un suspenso categórico... me nerva este tema, jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu rr y espero que te guste el nuevo. Mxs bss.

Victoria Malfoy: FANTABULOSO! Me gusta... la añadiré a mi diccionario, si me dejas, claro... lo de ESTUFÁSTICO, he de reconocer que no se me ocurrió a mí, pero la persona en cuestión me lo pegó y ahora lo digo demasiado, ÑAK! Me alegra muchísimo que cada vez te guste más el fic, espero acertar con el chap nuevo. Bss.

Iris warren: no me atrevo a preguntarte qué estarías haciendo para hacerte un esguince en la muñeca, jajaja... que leñe! Sí, cuéntamelo (cotilla!). Las nuevas lectoras son bienvenidas solo si traen pasteles, jajaj... que va! Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic y espero que te siga gustando. Te añado al msn, ok?

Annia: muchas gracias por tu rr, aquí un nuevo chap, ya me dirás que te parece. Bye.

_**- - - - - -**_

Bueno, hasta aquí la contestación a vuestros rr. Al final del chap os dejo una notilla, vale? Pero antes... a la lectura.

**Dedicado**: a mis nuevos pacientes por haber tenido una vida tan dura y por las complicaciones derivadas de ella, a todos los lectores y, una vez más, a mi "recién adquirida" Beta.

**Nota:** como siempre, diálogos con guión, pensamientos con guión, comillas y cursiva.

**Beta-Reader:** Hemivir12 (mil gracias)

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

**-òó-**

_**Riagus clementae**_

**-()-**

**Capítulo V: **Sobre sus diferencias y trueques varios.

**------**

Despertó cuando un rayo de Sol se coló por la ventana y dio directamente en sus ojos. Lo había hecho aposta. La noche anterior había dejado la cortina abierta con ese propósito, así le daría tiempo a leer algo del libro antes de ir a Hogsmade. No había dormido muy plácidamente debido a unos cuantos sueños de lo más raros. En uno, Dobby y los demás elfos domésticos le decían que alguien escuchaba lo que pensaba, pero cuando iban a decir quien era, Hermione les golpeaba con el libro que había sacado el día anterior de la biblioteca y les decía "Ya os golpeo yo, igualmente después de decirme esto os planchareis las manos...". En otro Harry y Ron se enfadaban con ella porque la gustaban los guisantes y la decían cosas como "no me esperaba esto de ti" o "¿cómo se te ha ocurrido ocultarnos algo tan horrible". El último sueño no lo recordaba muy bien, sólo sabía que tenía algo que ver con la acromántula de Hagrid, Aragog, al que se encontraba mientras paseaba por el bosque prohibido y le hacía preguntas sobre si las hembras de su especie tenían Trompas de Falopio. En fin, una serie de sueños rarísimos que, sin embargo, no habían impedido que la joven descansase plenamente. Se desperezó y salió de su cama para coger la ropa que tan prolijamente había dispuesto la noche anterior. Iba a entrar en el baño para darse una ducha, cuando una voz somnolienta, pero gritona, salió de una de las camas.

- ¡Apaga la luz!

- No es la luz, Lavander. Es el Sol.

- Pues apágalo.

- No se puede apagar el Sol, es un astro. En realidad nunca se apaga, lo que pasa es que debido al movimiento de la Tierra sobre su propio eje...

- ¡Ya cállate! – gritó Lavander incorporándose en la cama, a esa chica no la gustaba nada que la despertasen – Vale que tú te levantes a la misma hora que las gallinas, pero déjanos a los seres humanos corrientes despertarnos a la hora que nos DÉ LA GANA – definitivamente, despertar a Lavander Brown era un riesgo importante – ¡Y CIERRA LA CORTINA!

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi general! – respondió Hermione en tono jocoso. Casi seis años viviendo con esas chicas la habían enseñado que no había que tomarse en serio los gritos de Lav a primera hora de la mañana (siempre se arrepentía en cuanto retomaba su personalidad habitual y terminaba pidiéndole perdón) y que daba igual que el Expreso de Hogwarts atravesase la habitación, que Parvati Patil seguiría durmiendo plácidamente.

Cerró la cortina y se metió al baño cerrando la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Abrió el grifo y, mientras esperaba a que el agua saliese a la temperatura adecuada, se miró al espejo. El reflejo la enviaba la imagen de una chica de pelo revuelto, ondulado y encrespado, de tono castaño. Algún día tendría que hacer algo con ese pelo, pero sólo por no levantarse cada mañana una hora antes como hacían Lavander y Parvati para arreglarse, prefería llevar ese pelo que, al fin y al cabo, a ella no la molestaba en sus quehaceres diarios y (como ella a menudo se consolaba), la dotaba de una característica importante: demostraba al resto de Hogwarts lo poco que la importaban cosas tan vanales como el aspecto físico, algo que la enorgullecía enormemente.

Tras una ducha que la despertó completamente, bajó a la sala común para leer el libro, que siendo sábado y a esas horas de la mañana, estaba completamente vacía. Casi dos horas después, su estómago comenzó a quejarse y (tras volver a esconder _"Domina tu mente"_ en su baúl) decidió ir al gran comedor para saciarlo.

De camino al comedor, se encontró con Ernie MacMillan. El chico en cuestión la caía bien, pero esa mañana estaba especialmente insoportable mientras hablaba de las nuevas técnicas de estudio que estaba aplicando para el duro curso en el que se hallaban enfrascados. A ella, que siempre había puesto en práctica su infalible táctica: trabajar incansablemente y estudiar como si no hubiese nada en la vida más importante que hacer, le parecían innecesarios los diferentes métodos que la gente utilizaba, así como las supuestas "ayudas" empleadas por algunos (pociones que ayudaban a la concentración, hechizos que te hacían más inteligente...), es decir, falsos productos que la gente compraba pensando que podrían serles útiles y que en realidad eran estúpidos y, en algunas ocasiones, incluso dañinos. Se alegró inmensamente cuando ambos se separaron para dirigirse a sus respectivas mesas. Hermione llegó a la suya, que estaba prácticamente vacía, como lo estaba el comedor en general. Apenas cinco personas ocupaban la mesa de Gryffindor y, como no conocía a nadie (debían de ser chicos de primero), decidió sentarse sola mientras esperaba la llegada de las lechuzas que, como cada mañana, traería su ejemplar de _"El Profeta". _Como pensaba, después de dos sorbos de café y un mordisco a su tostada, el ave trajo el periódico y, tras depositar el dinero de la entrega en el bolsito que la lechuza llevaba en su pata, lo abrió y se enfrascó en su minuciosa lectura como hacía todos los días a esa hora. Unos minutos después, una voz la sacó del escrutinio del ejemplar.

- "_¿Cómo va el mundo, Granger?"_ – a Hermione, que pocas cosas le molestaban tanto como que rompiesen su rutina diaria, simplemente bufó mentalmente con el fin de que el destinatario del mensaje se diese por aludido. No fue así _– "¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí tan temprano?"_

- "_En cambio yo si estoy sorprendida... ¿Draco Malfoy en el gran comedor a las ocho y media de la mañana en sábado?"_ – le dirigió señalando las dos últimas palabras mientras retiraba perezosamente el ejemplar de delante de sus ojos y le enviaba una mirada mordaz. Por toda respuesta, Draco alzó los hombros.

- "_Supongo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer"_

- "_Déjame adivinar, te despertaste y viste a alguien en tu cama, así que saliste corriendo de tu habitación con el fin de no tener que cruzar una palabra con ella cuando esta se despertase"_ – contó Hermione en tono monótono. – _"¿me equivoco?"_

- "_¿Acaso te interesa, Granger?"_ – respondió Draco divertido ante el comentario de la castaña, Hermione rodó los ojos – _"Imagino que considerarás el sexo una pérdida de tiempo, ya sabes, 'todo lo que impida ser la mejor estudiante es completamente innecesario'" _– pensó utilizando un tono sorprendentemente parecido a la voz de la Gryffindor. Ella le miró fijamente, dolida pero sin dar muestra de ello, mientras él correspondía a esa mirada- _"No sé para que te molestas tanto"_

- "_¿A qué te refieres?"_

- "_A eso de ser la primera de la clase, la estudiante modelo..."_

- "_Pretendo llegar a algo importante en mi vida, Malfoy. A diferencia de ti"_

- "_Ahí te equivocas"_

- "_¡Ja! No me dirás que pretendes llegar..., no sé, Ministro de Magia simplemente por tu apellido¿verdad?"_ – Draco sonrió de lado.

- "_Apuesto a que, a pesar de que mis notas sean inferiores a las tuyas, sería más factible que yo llegase a Ministro de Magia que tú, ya sabes, debido a tu condición..."_ – Hermione le dirigió una furiosa mirada _– "Además, no me refería a mi futuro, sino al tuyo." _– hizo una pausa mientras ella fruncía el ceño, impaciente por la continuación y escuchaba algo así como el chasquido de la lengua de Draco, cuando este pensó, lo hizo como si explicara algo de lo más obvio – _"Me refería a lo innecesario que es que te prepares tanto para un futuro que ambos sabemos que no vas a tener."_

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos mientras el corazón la latía salvajemente... ¿había dicho Draco Malfoy lo que creía haber escuchado? Inmediatamente volvió a poner el periódico delante de su cara mientras sus ojos se llenaban inevitablemente de lágrimas. Sabía que lo que les esperaba a todos iba a ser terriblemente difícil, pero, a pesar de saber quién era y sus orígenes, nunca se había planteado cuán complicado y duro iba a ser su destino, sin duda, ella iba a ser una de las primeras en caer, y eso la aterraba, no por ella, si no por lo que dejaba a su paso: familia, amigos, una guerra... Se reprochó mentalmente el comportarse así estando Malfoy tan cerca y se obligó a dirigir su mente a la lectura de "_El Profeta_". Al instante de retomar su lectura, Ron se sentó a su lado con un bufido.

- ¿Te lo puedes creer? Es sábado y Harry me hace despertar a estas horas porque no puede dormir.

- Te lo repito, Ron. Yo me desperté temprano... ¡siempre me despierto temprano! Que tú me hayas oído no es mi problema.

- Ya, y desde luego, que te tropezaras con el baúl haciendo un ruido tremendo no es el mío.

- Si no dejarás tu baúl en medio de la habitación yo no habría...

Mientras sus dos amigos hablaban, Hermione dirigía divertida su cabeza de uno a otro, como si fuese una espectadora de un partido de tenis. Sin embargo, en el camino desde Ron a Harry (que estaba sentado delante de ambos), volvió a cruzar su mirada con la de Draco, quien observaba la respuesta de la castaña a su comentario con una ceja alzada, parecía incrédulo ante el comportamiento que esta había mostrado, como si no comprendiese la razón por la que ella se había mostrado dolida, como si considerase tan obvio su destino que no llegaba a esclarecer las razones por las cuales ella no parecía haberse percatado de eso. La joven apartó la mirada y volvió a fijarse en sus amigos, quienes ahora parecían enfrascados en el tema de qué iban a hacer mientras estuviesen el Hogsmade.

Tras un completo desayuno en el que Hermione hizo toda clase de esfuerzos para evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido momentos antes. Los tres jóvenes subieron a su sala común a por su ropa de abrigo y su dinero, y se encaminaron al pueblo. Hacía un día soleado y sin embargo, la percepción que uno podía tener de la temperatura debido al brillo con el que el astro iluminaba todo, distaba mucho de la que hacía realmente. Un viento frío les acompaño durante todo el camino a Hogsmade y, cuando llegaron allí, incluso Hermione se alegró de entrar en la tienda Zonko para resguardarse de ese tiempo engañoso.

- ¡Ostras, Harry! (N/A¿no creéis que en la versión traducida de "El Príncipe Mestizo" abusan demasiado de la expresión "Ostras"?). Fred y George me han hablado de esto, al parecer ellos han hecho un producto similar, pero pretenden mejorarlo.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Harry interesado.

- Es un "sacamocos" – sus amigos le miraron con cara de extrañeza.

- ¿Un qué? – preguntó Hermione.

- Hay varias modalidades. La que más éxito tiene es el "chicle-dedo sacamocos", le ofreces a alguien un chicle, y a los segundos de metérselo en la boca, la persona siente una necesidad irrefrenable de hurgarse con el dedo en la nariz. También está el "chicle-líquido sacamocos", con el que a la persona le empieza a gotear la nariz, pero es mucho más gracioso el del dedo, porque te tiras una hora con el dedo en la nariz sin poderlo sacar de ahí – Ron parecía realmente contento – ¡Ala! Ya sabéis que regalarme por navidad. – y tras decir eso, se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando por la tienda.

- Regálaselo tú, yo ya tengo pensado un regalo para él. – susurró Harry a Hermione mientras Ron se alejaba.

- No pienso regalarle esa guarrada para que luego lo utilice con nosotros – Harry rió - ¿ya tienes pensado un regalo? Aún faltan semanas.

- En realidad lo pensé este verano, cuando estuve con los Weasley en vacaciones...

- ¡Merlín! Tenéis que ver esto – dijo Ron a voz de grito mientras sus amigos paraban su conversación y se dirigían hacia él - el "Pergamino Mariñas: este pergamino insulta y critica a todo el que tenga delante analizando los rasgos del que lo sujete en cada momento", como molaría regalárselo a Snape¿verdad?

- Sí, y como molaría quedarnos sin fines de semana ni recreos de aquí hasta que acabe el curso.

- Se lo podríamos enviar anónimamente...

- Dejad de decir tonterías y vámonos de aquí, tengo que pasar por la librería a coger una pluma. – dijo Hermione tajante.

- Sí, claro, tú puedes pasarte dos horas eligiendo una pluma de entre cuatrocientas que son absolutamente iguales y nosotros no podemos estar ni cinco minutos en Zonko porque a ti no te gusta. – protestó Ron

- Te recuerdo que tú necesitas un tintero y Harry un nuevo rollo de pergamino, así que los tres tenemos que ir.

- Vete yendo para allá, ahora vamos nosotros – respondió Harry antes de que Ron mencionase palabra, pues ya estaba abriendo la boca para replicar.

Hermione salió a la fría calle y se apretó la bufanda en torno al cuello. Caminó contra la fuerza del viento, que parecía que, en los pocos minutos que había pasado en Zonko, se había hecho mucho más intenso, por las calles de pueblo. El aire era tan brusco que apenas podía abrir los ojos y, cuando lo intentaba, tenía que cerrarlos rápidamente porque la arenilla que se levantaba del suelo amenazaba con dejarla ciega. Se dejó guiar por su conocimiento del pueblo e iba entornando los ojos y tapándoselos con las manos con el fin de no chocarse contra algo. Cuando caminaba por la calle principal ( o eso creía pues la visibilidad era reducida), escuchó una especie de silbido, no lo hizo caso y siguió caminando mientras el silbido se hacía cada vez más intenso. Imaginó que dicho ruido se debería a la fuerza del viento, sin embargo, cuando iba a cruzar la esquina para tomar la calle que llevaba a la librería, paró en seco al igual que lo hicieron las personas con las que había estado a punto de chocar. Draco Malfoy se mantenía elegantemente erguido mientras la chica que le agarraba el brazo parecía tambalearse cual mono en la rama de un árbol, orgullosa por su acompañante y como si pretendiese que todo el pueblo la alabase por la suerte que tenía. La Gryffindor levantó la cabeza sin dejar cabida para un alarde de superioridad por ninguno de los contrarios y se giró noventa grados con el fin de rebasar a la pareja. Cuando pasaba por el lado de la chica, vio por el rabillo del ojo como esta miraba expectante a Malfoy, como si le sorprendiese enormemente que no insultase a la castaña ( lo cierto es que la chica tenía razones para pensarlo) y cuando el Slytherin se dio cuenta, pego un casi imperceptible bote y titubeó algo así como:

- Ejem... Ehm... Sangre-sucia...

Hermione rió para sus adentros y Draco tuvo que notarlo, pues inmediatamente sintió una punzada de enfado. Caminó de forma decidida por la nueva calle y, cuando lo consideró prudente, giró levemente la cabeza para ver como Malfoy apartaba a la muchacha con un brusco movimiento de su brazo.

Al poco tiempo de llegar a la librería, sus amigos hicieron una sonada entrada.

- Adivina a quién nos hemos encontrado de camino hacia aquí. – dijo Harry mientras Hermione alzaba sus hombros dando a entender que no tenía ni idea, aunque se imaginaba a quien se refería. – A Malfoy. Caminaba con una chica que... ¿de qué edad sería, Ron?

- Mhmhm... ¿trece?...¿catorce?

- Sí, más o menos. Es penoso, cada vez se las busca más jóvenes. Menudo pederasta.

- A lo mejor le está entrando la crisis de los dieciséis – dijo Ron levantando los hombros- puede que se sienta viejo. Eso explicaría que haya pasado de nosotros sin empezar una lucha verbal como hace habitualmente.

- No lo creo. Apuesto a que está tramando algo (N/A: esto también se repite incesantemente durante el sexto libro)

- Malfoy puede hacer lo que le dé la gana – contestó Hermione – así que vamos a comprar nuestros utensilios.

Veinte minutos después, "El Trío de Oro" salía de la tienda con todo lo que necesitaban y cuatro cosas más que a la castaña se le habían antojado. Como el fuerte aire no parecía haber amainado, el grupo decidió guarecerse bajo el confortable techo de Las Tres Escobas. Al entrar al local, se sorprendieron al ver cuán lleno estaba, nada extraño debido al insoportable tiempo que aguardaba al valiente que decidiese quedarse de paseo, pero tan completo que les costaba avanzar por entre el gentío. Vieron a Neville sentado solo en una mesa jugando con su sapo "Trevor" y decidieron hacerle compañía. Mientras avanzaban hacia él, Hermione decidió ir a por las bebidas. Al llegar a la barra, no vio a Madame Rosmerta tras ella y se alzó sobre esta dejando los pies en el aire para ver si localizaba a la camarera por entre el gentío que tapaba la continuación del tablero. Al fin la encontró en una de las esquinas sirviendo a unas personas que, por su aspecto, debían ser gnomos del banco de Gringotts. Cuando Rosmerta se giró, esbozó una ligera sonrisa al ver a la castaña en tal pose.

- ¿Sedienta? – preguntó al llegar a la Gryffindor.

- Más bien deseando entrar en calor. – contestó recuperando la posición habitual – Cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, por favor.

La camarera sirvió las bebidas y Hermione, haciendo malabares para que las cuatro botellas no acabasen en el suelo, se dirigió a la mesa ocupada por sus compañeros, quienes sonrieron agradecidos.

- No hacía falta, Hermione. Ya me he bebido una.- dijo Neville, que a pesar de su cometario, la miró con ilusión por la presencia del grupo junto a él y el gesto de la joven.

- Bah, yo te invito a esta. – contestó ella, sonriéndole.

- ¿Nos invitas?... ¡genial! – añadió Ron, feliz.

Ella no pretendía invitarlos a todos, al fin y al cabo, la economía de un estudiante siempre era precaria, pero prefirió callarse, ya haría a los demás invitar a la siguiente ronda.

- "_¿No te estás volviendo loca con todo este jaleo? Se me está mezclando todo el ruido que mis oídos escuchan de esta gente hablando a gritos con el 'glu, glu, glu' que me viene de tu cabeza."_

- "_No me interesa, Malfoy" –_ pensó Hermione tratando de parecer indiferente.

- "_No me puedo creer que te hayas enfadado por lo de esta mañana. Siento decírtelo, Granger, pero es obvio lo que va a pasar."_

- "_Te repito que no me interesa"_

- "_¿Quieres que te mienta? ... ¿Quieres que te diga que vas a tener una vida feliz casada con el gran Harry Potter y teniendo una docena de niños con pelo de rata y cara rajada?" _– Hermione respiró profundamente, como si pretendiese relajarse ante un ataque de furia. Cuando dirigió sus castaños ojos hacía los grises, estos la miraban fijamente – _"Sabes que no me equivoco, siento decírtelo, Granger, pero tus días están contados."_

No pudo más. Se levantó de la mesa dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos ante el gesto y, con un simple "Me voy al colegio, no me encuentro bien", salió a la calle, donde el frío aire animaba a sus ojos a derramar esas lágrimas que ella se esforzaba por resistir. Caminó apresuradamente por entre las calles y, al llegar al final del pueblo, un "¡Espera!" a voz de grito la hizo caminar más rápido.

- ¡Granger¡Para! – dijo Malfoy mientras ganaba terreno. Los ojos de Hermione, vidriosos, no la permitían detenerse.- ¡Para, joder!- dijo Draco poniéndose delante de ella.

- ¡Déjame eN PaZ! – contestó ella. Intentaba parecer calmada, pero se frustró al darse cuenta de cuán temblorosa sonaba su voz. El platino hizo un movimiento abstracto con su cabeza, como si no consiguiese comprender a que venía esa actitud por parte de la joven.

- Oye... no lo entiendo¿por qué pareces ignorante a lo que te estoy diciendo? No es algo que no debieses saber ya, no entiendo tu comportamiento...

- ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES MI COMPORTAMIENTO? – no pudo evitar el grito. Volvió a inspirar profundamente y prosiguió más calmada - ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer, quedarme quieta mientras escucho las barbaridades de tu ideología?- ahora fue Draco quien respiró como intentando hacer tiempo para dar una respuesta adecuada.

- Escucha, los dos pensamos de diferente manera. Tú crees en algo que para mi no tiene valor y yo...

- Tú crees que la ideología que marca Voldemort tiene razón de ser¿verdad? – dijo Hermione desafiante.

- ¿Te atreves a llamarlo por su nombre? Una vez más vuelves a mostrarte ignorante e incauta – la Gryffindor bufó – te repito, Granger, que ambos tenemos diferentes creencias, ninguno de los dos puede comprender ni respetar las del otro, pero tendremos que aprender a convivir con ello si queremos sobrellevar esto, al menos hasta que encontremos una solución.

- ¡Ja! No estamos hablando de convivir con alguien a quien no soportamos, Malfoy. Puedo sobrellevar eso, pero no puedo tratar con una persona que cree que asesinar a gente es bueno.

- Yo no estoy diciendo que sea bueno asesinar a gente, Granger, simplemente digo que mi ideología me marca que el mundo mágico ha de ser purgado de la gente que no se merezca estar en él.

- Como por ejemplo yo. – contestó Hermione, Draco no respondió inmediatamente.

- No digo que tú merezcas morir. Dominas la magia en sumo grado, aunque yo no considere que seas digna de ello. – ella se giró bruscamente y caminó en dirección al colegio – Sin embargo – añadió mientras ella avanzaba – hasta yo me sentiría extraño si tus amiguitos y tú desaparecierais de la faz de la Tierra. – Hermione se paró y giró de nuevo.

- ¿Se supone que eso debe alentarme? – Draco alzó los hombros.

- Quizá no, pero debería darme un voto de favor. – Hermione rió amargamente.

- Los discursos no son lo tuyo, Malfoy.

Una vez más, giró sobre su eje y caminó apresuradamente hacia la escuela. No detuvo el paso hasta que se halló en su habitación y se derrumbó sobre su cama, agradecida por tener un instante de privacidad que tan a menudo escaseaban últimamente.

- - - - - - -

Un sonoro "PUM" impidió a la castaña seguir durmiendo.

- ¡Shhhhhhhh! – chitó una voz conocida – la vas a despertar...

- ¡Bah! – respondió otra voz y de nuevo volvió a escuchar un ruido parecido al de una caída y dos carcajadas.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Hermione desde su cama.

- ¡Herms! – dijo Parvati Patil con una voz extrañamente aguda - ¿Ves, Lav-Lav? Te dije que ibas a despertarla – añadió mirando a su amiga con enfado, tras uno de los gestos característicos de Lavander que daban a entender "A mi plín", volvió a girarse hacia la somnolienta joven. – son las siete.

- ¿De la mañana? – Hermione abrió los ojos todo lo que sus legañas la permitían - ¿Qué hacéis despiertas tan temprano?

- Querrás decir tan tarde, acabamos de llegar. ¡Quién iba a decir que los Ravenclaw montaban fiestas tan buenas! – Lavander calló un instante, como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de algo - ¡Mierda!... ¡Tú eres prefecta!

- Herms no dirá nada¿verdad? Además, tendrías que haberte venido... ¡Qué fiestón! – añadió guiñando un ojo. Hermione no sabía que cara poner, por un lado sus compañeras de habitación estaban realmente graciosas en ese instante pero, por otro lado, sentía que no cumpliría con su deber si no hacía nada, no ya porque hubiesen pasado toda la noche fuera de su torre, si no por esas sospechosas cantidades de bebida que ellas parecían haber ingerido por doquier – Vamos, Hermi – dijo Parvati poniendo morritos – no te chivarás¿no? – pero... ¿qué iba a hacer ella a estas alturas? La fiesta ya había llegado a su fin y se consolaba al saber que ambas iban a tener su propio castigo cuando despertasen con la peor de las resacas.

- No diré nada – y cuando pronunció esas palabras, las dos suspiraron de alivio – pero es la última vez que os encubro¿entendido? – tras esto último, quisieron hacer el típico gesto de "A la orden", pero su grado etílico las impidió hacerlo correctamente: Lavander chocó la mano derecha con su frente con tanta fuerza, que cayó rendida sobre la cama y Parvati... bueno, digamos que Parvati no era capaz de coordinar y, desde luego, no parecía lo suficientemente hábil para encontrarse ese trozo de piel que separa el nacimiento del pelo con los ojos.

Cuando ambas se hallaron en sus respectivas camas, Hermione salió de la suya. Por su mente acababa de pasar el recuerdo que la había hecho llegar el día anterior a su habitación tan enfadada, y lo peor era que esa misma tarde tenía que verse con Malfoy... ¿Por qué había accedido a quedar con él en la biblioteca?... ¿Por qué no podía simplemente mandarle el libro con una de las lechuzas del colegio (a ser posible, una que tuviese diarrea) con una nota que pusiese "A Draco Malfoy, con desprecio"? Es más... ¿Por qué tenía que devolverle el libro? No comprendía el motivo por el cual ella tenía que ser educada si él no lo había sido. Sopesó sus posibilidades, si aparecía, quedaría como una estúpida por cumplir su parte del trato cuando estaba segura de que Malfoy no iba a cumplir la suya al llegar el martes, pero, por otro lado, si no le llevaba el estúpido libro al no menos estúpido babuino albino (N/A: añoro a Copito de Nieve...), él era capaz de buscar la sala común de los leones e introducirse en ella para robar el tomo o, lo que aún podría resultar peor, perseguirla hasta la saciedad a fin de que ella se diese por vencida y, rendida, decidiese dárselo. El orgullo Gryffindor venció, prefería quedar como la palurda inocente que en el fondo era, a ser perseguida por "Súper Draco-Indiana-Malfoy en busca del libro arrebatado". Tendría que hacer de tripas corazón para ese encuentro... y salir corriendo en cuanto pudiese.

Pero Hermione Granger no se iba a dejar vencer así como así, no era ese su estilo. Hermione Granger era tenaz y perseverante hasta el infinito... ito... ito... ito... así que iba a aprovechar ese domingo como nunca lo había hecho. Leería cada una de las páginas del ejemplar y practicaría todo lo que pudiese. Malfoy la había herido, pero no le iba a permitir que volviese a hacerlo o, al menos, a darse cuenta de que había vuelto a hacerlo.

Practicó y practicó durante toda la mañana y, aunque era difícil liberar la mente en una sala llena de niños que parecían utilizar sus ratos libres para hacer gárgaras con el fin de agudizar sus voces, se contentó al darse cuenta de que era capaz de hacerlo, claro que la frustraba que, en medio de esa inexistencia de pensamientos, a su mente le diese por felicitarla por ser capaz de pasar de ella. Sus amigos bajaron a la sala común al mediodía. Parecían preocupados por no haberla visto durante el resto del día anterior y la atosigaron a preguntas del tipo a "¿Qué te pasa?" ... "¿Por qué estás tan rara últimamente?" ... "¿De qué es ese libro?". Hemione respondía a todo con una sonrisa, si ellos supieran... pero prefería levantar las mínimas sospechas posibles. A la última pregunta, respondió con lo que sabía que iba a funcionar. Definitivamente, a los chicos no les gustaba que mentasen los órganos reproductores femeninos. Al ver que no podría seguir practicando por el momento y ante la inaguantable insistencia del pelirrojo, los tres se encaminaron al gran comedor a saciar su apetito.

La comida resultó mucho más alentadora de lo que hubiese pensado. Tras llenar su estómago, Hermione se sentía más contenta y liberada de la pesada carga, incluso su mente estaba descansando al no haber coincidido con Malfoy en el comedor. Sin embargo, un leve quejido de su conciencia la hizo despedirse de sus amigos tras la ingesta de alimentos y dirigirse a la biblioteca, donde sabría que estaría tranquila... al menos hasta la llegada del príncipe de Slytherin.

- - -

Vale, la ofendía muchísimo que Draco fuese puntual. Había pasado la tarde de la misma forma que la mañana: practicando y leyendo hasta que, hacia las seis de la tarde, había empezado a preocuparse seriamente por las secuelas que un domingo tan laborioso podían dejar en su cansada vista y en su completa mente. Para relajarse, decidió encender el discman y, cuando su conciencia volvió a dar un grito alarmado, retomó la lectura del tomo. Y ahí estaba, intentando apurar los últimos minutos de posesión del ejemplar y deseando que al platino se le hubiese olvidado ir a recogerlo. Pero no, el muchacho tenía que ser la persona más puntual que había conocido y, a las siete en punto había entrado en la biblioteca alardeando de su porte sobrio. Caminó por entre las mesas y decidió sentarse en una estratégicamente colocado frente a ella, pero a varios metros de distancia.

- "_Por tu cara deduzco que no te alegras de verme"_

- "_Lástima que no me apetezca concederte puntos, Malfoy. Tu perspicacia me asombra"_ – contestó sin levantar la vista del libro.

- "_Son las siete"_

- "_Lo sé"_

- "_No deberías... no sé¿devolverme algo?" _– Hermione expiró sonoramente.

- "_Voy a dejarlo en la estantería que hace esquina entre los pasillos de Pociones y Encantamientos"_ – le dirigió con voz monótona _– "Sin embargo, no lo haré si no esto completamente segura de que retornará a mí"_ – añadió encontrando sus ojos café con los de él. Su dueño mostró un gesto de hastío en sus afiladas y perfectas facciones.

- "_El martes lo encontrarás en el mismo sitio, Granger. Creía que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro."_

- "_Hay que tener en cuenta que la situación ha cambiado bastante durante este fin de semana, Malfoy. No me fiaré de ti simplemente dándome tu palabra"_

- "_¿Y qué quieres¿Una promesa irrompible?"_ – pensó en tono jocoso _– "¿no estarás hablando en serio?"_ – añadió tras ver la cara pensativa de la castaña – _"Está bien, no te fías de mí (es compresible hasta cierto punto), pero hay formas más, digamos de tu estilo, para asegurarte de la devolución." _– Acercó una mano a la otra y sus dedos aferraron un anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular del miembro derecho. – _"Este anillo tiene una gran importancia para mí. Jamás me lo quito, así que procura no perderlo..."_

- "_¿Un anillo?... "Pretendes que me quede tranquila dándome un estúpido anillo?"_

- "_¿Un estúpido anillo? Granger, es una joya muy valiosa que ha ido pasando por la familia Malfoy de generación en generación..."_

- "_Entones olvídalo, no quiero tener eso en mis manos"_

- " '_Eso' es la prueba que te ofrezco de que volverás a tener el libro... ¿lo aceptas o no?"_ – Hermione meditó unos instantes. El platino parecía tomarse muchas molestias para que ella se asegurase, quizás lo hacía con la mera intención de que se confiase y decidiese creer en su palabra sin necesitad de préstamo alguno por su parte, así que decidió que tampoco podía ser tan malo el cargar con tan desagradable alhaja (al fin y al cabo, si Frodo había podido soportarlo, ella no iba a ser menos).

- "_¿Cómo sé que no es un truco?... ¿o qué está encantado o yo qué sé?"_

- "_Granger, si no te fías de mí en lo del libro... ¿por qué ibas a hacerlo con el anillo?"_ – la castaña alzó los hombros _– "Eres una desconfiada¿lo sabías?"_

- "_Estoy tratando contigo, Malfoy, sería una estúpida si no fuera."_ – Draco esbozó una sonrisa. Cuando esta desapareció de su cara, miró fijamente a la chica y se puso serio.

- "_Esta sortija es, sin duda, lo más valioso que tengo en mi completa existencia. Confiártela no es algo sencillo y, sin embargo, te estoy ofreciendo que la guardes 48 horas. Puedes fiarte de mí o no, Granger, pero no dudes del anillo. Si roza tus manos te aseguro, por mi vida, que mi palabra será veraz."_

- "_¡Vale! No hacía falta que te pusieses melodramático_" – repuso la Gryffindor haciendo un gracioso gesto de parada con sus manos. _– "dejaré el libro donde te he dicho." _

Draco se levantó y caminó hacia la estantería situada detrás de la castaña. Con un casi imperceptible movimiento, colocó el anillo al fondo de la mesa en la que ella estaba sentada. Hermione se puso en pie y lo cogió, tras eso, llevó el libro al sitio establecido.

Cuando lo hubo dejado, recogió sus cosas y se puso el discman para que la música la acompañase en la distancia que separaba la biblioteca del gran comedor. Antes de atravesar la puerta, la voz volvió a su cabeza.

- "_Acuérdate de cuidar el anillo, Granger. Espero encontrarlo sano y salvo el martes."_ – la chica le dirigió un sencillo '_Sí_' con tono cansino – _"Me gusta esa canción... Queen¿verdad?"_ – Hermione se paró y giró su asombrada cara – "_Algunos grupos muggles merecen la pena. Nos vemos mañana en pociones"_ – y sin esperar respuesta, tapó su pálida cara con oscuro libro.

Aún asombrada (la expresión más acertada sería 'flipando en colores'), volvió a girarse y atravesó el umbral que separaba la biblioteca de un mundo libre de Draco Malfoy.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Bueno, el quinto capítulo llegó a su fin y ahora es el momento de comentaros esa cosilla que os decía arriba: soy consiente de que este capítulo no es tan cómico como los anteriores, pero creo que, en todo Dramione que se precie, se debe tratar el delicado tema de las diferentes ideologías de ambos, y creo que ese momento ha llegado para _"Riagus clementae_" en el capítulo cinco. Por supuesto, no será la última vez que hable de ello, pero me parecía conveniente tratarlo llegados a este punto.

Otra cosa, en este capítulo he dado algunas pautas sobre las características del "don" que ambos comparten. Con ello he podido hacer dos cosas: aclararos algo las ideas o liaros aún más, por eso, lo haré por votación popular: si así me lo pedís, en el próximo chap expondré las características, si no, iré avanzando procurando y deseando que no os volváis locas con el tema.

Una última nota, me habéis añadido algunas a messenger y os lo agradezco porque así os conozco más, pero, como quizás sepáis, no suelo tener mucho tiempo libre, así que no os molestéis si no os respondo, es simplemente que, aunque el ordenador esté siempre encendido y conectado, la mayoría de las veces estoy en el hospital o en clase. Os pido perdón si ocurre alguna vez.

Gracias por leer y ya sabéis: **Submit review--> Go**

**-ò.ó-**

**Zandra Evans**

"_Triunfar es ser uno mismo y estar en paz"_


	6. Sobre FlashFlowers, cgggoquetas y

Hello Kittys!

Amazing! Realmente impresionante el apoyo recibido en el quinto capítulo (mi estar – y ser – agradecida). He aquí mi recompensa: el sexto capítulo de "Riagus clementae"... Mhmhm... vale, volvamos al punto de eso de ser el capítulo número 6... soy patéticamente supersticiosa (lo sé, es muy triste... mea culpa... obsesiva-compulsiva), así que creo fervientemente que este capítulo o es horrible o no os va a gustar nada, o lo que sea. Realmente estoy preocupada por vuestra opinión, porque la mía es que, aunque me haya gustado escribirlo, me parece que va a ser un fracaso. Bueno, os dejo ya de mis rollos "Phoebeanos" y paso a contestar a esos tremendos reviews recibidos de vuestras grandes almas caritativas... (vale, ese es el resultado de estar en mis prácticas con una monja... gran mujer, estuvo de misionera en Camerún... ¿pero por qué os pongo todo esto?):

Ummm... las contestaciones:

D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ: muchas gracias por tu opinión, lo cierto es que yo lo considero un factor muy importante en todo Dramione, y me alegro de que haya tenido tan buena aceptación. Muchas gracias por tu RR.

Klau Potter: ¡Buenas! Te explico, 'flipar' significa estar muy sorprendido y extrañado; 'Ostras' es una expresión que se emplea como '¡Vaya!' o '¡genial!' y se utiliza sobretodo cuando algo te impresiona. Sobre las características del 'don' de ambos, ha habido opiniones varias, pero una de vosotras me ha pedido que no las ponga y me ha dado una razón que considero muy interesante. Se trata de que no lo explique pues sería más interesante averiguarlo por vosotras mismas... hacemos una cosa¿vale? Te lees este capítulo y si sigues teniendo las mismas dudas o han incrementado, yo te mando una respuesta explicándotelo todo... ¿te parece? Gracias por tu rr.

Lizirien: me alegro mucho de que cada vez te guste más el fic... llegamos al 6º chap... tocaré madera... Gracias.

Aleja M: Bueno, menudo alivio me supuso leer los RR de las personas que me seguis desde el primer chap porque realmente me preocupaba la opinión que podíais tener de un capítulo en el que dudaba tanto, muchas gracias por el review y espero que no te agobies demasiado. Suerte en tus exámenes. Bss

Shirru-Malfoy: pues es que este último capítulo lo subí de madrugada, jejeje... me tiré dos horas corrigiendo los errores que FF me puso... Respecto a lo de las características, léete lo que le he puesto en la contestación del rr de Klau Potter¿vale? Y te digo lo mismo, si quieres, te mandaré un reply explicándotelo. Bss y gracias.

Mari: jejeje... pensando en un chico no está, pero en este capítulo introduzco algo parecido. Bss y gracias.

Laura: JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAA... te adoro, lo sabias? No te haces una idea de lo mucho que me reí con tu rr, bueno, quizás sí porque te lo comenté al día siguiente, pero es que fue muy gracioso. No te preocupes cielo, soy consciente del déficit de tiempo que tenemos las 'proceso de enfermeras' (más últimamente con un examen a las puertas y ese dichoso curso de medicina alternativa o lo que sea), aun así, ya sabes que esta historia estará aquí para cuando puedas leértela al completo y que yo estaré siempre para cuando me necesites... como diría Cálico Electrónico: "porque 'ta loviu". Mil gracias por ser mi compi de prácticas.

Amaterasu: Hola cielo! Bueno, te explico, a lo que Malfoy se refería es a que Hermione no tenía futuro en lo que a vida se trataba, es decir, que ella no debía esforzarse en conseguir las mejores notas y tal si no iba a vivir demasiado, pero Draco es un chico inteligente y, aunque le cueste reconocerlo, es consciente de que Hermione (lo merezca o no), es una gran bruja y domina la magia mejor que otros muchos que, bajo su punto de vista, se merecerían más ese honor. Sobre lo de las características, había pensado en hacer un chap en el que ambos se expliquen el uno al otro lo que han ido descubriendo, pero no sé dónde lo metería dado la cronología de la historia que tengo en mi mente... ya veremos. Lo de '¡Ostras!' es un puntazo, jajaja... para qué engañarnos?... sabemos que Rowling es demasiado descafeinada para utilizar tacos (y más teniendo en cuenta que los libros los leen nenes), pero es que es obvio que unos chicos de 16 años utilizan tacos... ¡si los utiliza hasta mi primo y tiene 11 años! En fin, muchas gracias por tu review y esas florecillas... si sigues así voy a hacerme un buen jardín... muchos besos.

Emperatriz-draconiana: muchas gracias por tu rr y espero que este chap tb te encante.

MALFOYTEAMO: no, si directo es... igual que un enorme ¡GRACIAS! (multiplicado por cien)

NiTa: Me deprimí cuando acabé el 6º libro y, muchísimo... pero desde julio me ha dado tiempo a pensar...Snape no es malo... ¡No lo es, leñe! Jajaja. Él tenía sus razones y la principal es que (...) le obligó. No seguiré con esto porque quizás haya gente que no lo haya leído...si quieres comentarlo, añádeme al msn, oka? Sobre el anillo de Draco... es miiooooo, mi tesssssoroooooo ... Mhmhm, vale, me he equivocado de libro, pero que quede clarito que me pertenece :P, jejeje. Bss apa y espero que este tb te guste.

Genesys: Si que se nota¿verdad? Pues sí, soy española. Lo del 'Pergamino Mariñas' lo escribí porque se me cruzaron los cables y la verdad es que me hizo mucha gracia, aunque creo que eres la única que se ha dado cuenta o, al menos, la única que me lo ha comentado. Este capítulo también tiene varios guiños, a ver si alguien descubre o averigua a qué se refieren. Muchos besos y gracias por el comentario tan bonito que haces al final.

Hemivir12: jajjaja .. A sus órdenes, jefe! La verdad es que debido al éxito del 5º capítulo, veo más factible el llegar a los 100 con el séptimo, pero como soy algo supersticiosa, me da la impresión de que este chap va a ser un estrepitoso fracaso (aunque me ha encantado escribirlo) espero equivocarme... no hace falta que me asegures que tú me escribirás rr... más te vale hacerlo o en vez del nuevo capítulo te mando un virus a tu bandeja de entrada... Muajajajaj O. Mil besos cielo y gracias por tu apoyo.

Gin.m: ¿te enganché? Gracias, me gusta saber que engancho a la gente, no sabía tener ese don, jajaja. Te agradezco muchísimo tu opinión y espero que este capitulo también te guste. Bss

Tifanny: muchas gracias por tu rr... aquí la continuación.

Vierna: jajajaja... QUEEN FOREVER AND EVER! Si es que hasta Draquín puede sorprendernos demostrando tener un buen oído. Gracias por tu comentario. Bss.

Sakura-Granger: me alegro de saber que este el 5º fue mejor que los anteriores, eso demuestra que estoy creciendo como escritora, aunque de vosotros depende el decirme si este nuevo capítulo está bien o he caído en picado. Gracias por tu rr y me alegro de que hayas actualizado, espero el siguiente. Bss.

TiNiEbLaS: jajaja... la impaciencia es la madre de... bueno, había un refrán parecido pero no recuerdo como era. Muchas gracias por tu rr y espero no haber tardado demasiado en colgarlo.

Joke: si es que cuando FF se pone plasta... bueno, ya te comenté que tardaría en colgarlo, pero aquí está. Espero que tu tb actualices pronto y prometo que mis reviews los tendrás fijo en las historias. A ver si tengo tiempo y me paso por "Novata" y "Transposición", oka? Bss cielo.

x-Yrena-x: nena! Que Hermione es muy responsable, jajajaja.. aunque te hago un guiño en este capítulo por lo que me pones en el review:P. Gracias por lo de artista, si estuviésemos en el messenger te habría puesto varios :$, jejeje. Muchos bss.

Arely Uchiha: Muchas gracias por tu rr… he aquí el 6º chap... tocaré madera para que os guste.

Gryreinadecorazones: muchísimas gracias por tu rr y por ponerme que fue el mejor capítulo, aunque eso me presiona... no sé si podré mejorarlo con este :S, jajajaj. Muchos besos y gracias otra vez.

Lily Malfoy: ejem... pues no lo sé... en realidad no creo que tarde mucho, pero pasito a pasito... no puede surgir de la noche a la mañana... muchas gracias por tu rr. Bss

Cynthia88: muchas gracias por el rr. Sobre las características, por favor, léete la segunda contestación, la del rr de Klau Potter, vale? Espero que este capítulo te guste.

_**- - - - - -**_

Hasta aquí la contestación a los rr. Os dejo con la lectura y nos vemos al final del chap, oka?

**Disclaimer**: ...¿Qué dices Alan Rickman?...¿Qué me vas a contar todo lo que sólo tú (y Rowling) sabes de Snape?... ¿Y tú crees que así podré inventarme el final de Harry Potter? ...¡Genial! así podré comprarme una casa con jardín y un Mini Cooper... ¡Gracias por la información, Alan!... ¿A las ocho el sábado?... espera, que miro mi agenda... ¡Oh, lo siento! Freddy Mercury resucitará ese día para que los QUEEN me hagan un concierto privado... pero el viernes si puedo... ¿te viene bien?... Vale, ven a buscarme, vivo en la única mansión de tropecientos millones de euros que hay en Ávila... Tras esta ida de olla monumental... ¿de verdad hace falta que ponga que ni Harry Potter ni el mundo creado por J.K. Rowling me pertenecen? Bah... ya lo he dicho ¬¬

**Dedicado**: A la U.D.H. (Unidad de Desintoxicación Hospitalaria) y en especial a Miguel y Gabriel (sí Laura... sobretodo a Gabriel :P), grandes personas con grandes problemas en la vida... ojalá fuese en otras circunstancias... También se lo dedico a súper Marrero... Mhmhm, si fuese mi profesor de pediatría acudiría a todas sus clases... y seguramente llevaría mucho mejor el examen de la semana que viene (Puag!). A Laurita, a Joke (pasaos por sus fics, gran autora y gran persona... sus historias recomendadas al cienxcien) y, por supuesto, a Virginia (mil besos cielo).

**Nota:** como siempre, diálogos con guión, pensamientos con guión, comillas y cursiva.

**Beta-Reader:** la gran Hemivir12

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**-òó-**

_**Riagus clementae**_

**-()-**

**Capítulo VI : **Sobre Flash-Flowers, Cgggoquetas y un encuentro.

**------**

Era jueves y de nuevo se hallaba apurando los últimos minutos de posesión de "Domina tu Mente". La semana había sido horrible (bueno, de hecho, el adjetivo requería mayúsculas: HORRIBLE... sí, así era más fiel a lo sucedido).

Al amanecer el lunes, ya sabía que no iba a ser un buen día. Hacía las cuatro de la madrugada, despertó sobresaltada al darse cuenta de que había estado tan concentrada en Malfoy y el problema que compartían, que no había cumplido con sus obligaciones de estudiante, y eso, señoras y señores, era realmente preocupante tratándose de Hermione Granger. No había hecho su redacción de Transformaciones, no había acabado la de Herbología y los ejercicios de traducción de Runas Antiguas estaban completamente vacíos a no ser que, por un milagro o por ósmosis, los conocimientos hubiesen pasado de su cabeza al pergamino. Evidentemente no había sido así, con lo cual se pasó varias horas intentando hacer lo que debería haber hecho en días. El día no mejoró al llegar la doble clase de pociones, se esforzaba tanto en mantener la mente vacía o, en su defecto, tan ocupada, que no se concentraba lo suficiente para llevar a cabo la segunda jornada de trabajo con la Poción Permutadora. Sólo cuando Malfoy y ella estuvieron a punto de echarla a perder y toda la clase les miró como si aquello fuera lo más extraño (y decepcionante) que habían visto en su vida, Hermione decidió que le importaba un pimiento que Draco Malfoy se metiese en sus pensamientos con tal de no sacar un cero en cualquier asignatura. Así pues, pasó todo el lunes estudiando y poniéndose al día en sus obligaciones y, al llegar el martes, todo volvió a ponerse oscuro al recordar que tendría que encontrarse con el Sly en la biblioteca.

Draco Malfoy lo estropeaba todo, deberían darle un premio por tener esa capacidad, era realmente fascinante. Casi se había planteado enviar una carta al National Geographic para que le estudiasen, claro que, teniendo en cuenta que era la revista de ciencia por naturaleza, se habrían preocupado más en investigar que era un mago que por el hecho de que le hiciese la vida imposible a la castaña. Realmente era preocupante la influencia que tenía sobre el humor y el estado de ánimo de la chica, era pensar en tener que volver a oír esa voz en su cabeza y aumentaban las ganas de tirarse por la torre de astronomía (con paracaídas, claro, que una cosa era querer escapar de él y otra muy distinta darle la satisfacción de desaparecer para siempre). Debido al recuerdo de ese encuentro, el martes no había sido mucho mejor, su concentración había vuelto a disminuir y los profesores parecían empezar a extrañarse porque daba la sensación de que su alumna más activa estaba más ocupada en analizar todos y cada uno de los detalles de su pupitre que en aprender y analizar todo lo que ellos decían. Sus amigos no eran caso aparte, una vez más la preguntaron a qué venía esa falta de interés en las clases y eso volvió a preocuparla, si sus amigos (cortos por naturaleza) se daban cuenta de que algo no iba bien, es que ella no estaba tratando el problema como debía... la estaba dominando.

Pasó la tarde del martes pensando en todo aquello y, cuando la puerta de la biblioteca dio paso a un altivo Draco Malfoy, de nuevo, su mente volvió a estar ocupada. Odiaba al príncipe de Slytherin, odiaba con todo su alma esos ojos grises que parecían hacer un exhaustivo escrutinio cada vez que la miraban. El encuentro fue corto, se devolvieron lo prestado y Malfoy pareció examinar cuidadosamente el anillo de su familia, como si intentase averiguar que era lo que había pasado durante las 48 horas que había pasado con la castaña... Ese maldito anillo, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer con él cuando Malfoy se lo entregó. Era evidente que llevarlo en la mano o colgado al cuello estaba absolutamente descartado, cualquier persona podría averiguar quien era el verdadero dueño y se habría montado un lío incomparable... a su lado, la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos sería completamente olvidado... '¿La Cámara de qué?' dirían algunos... '¡A quién le importa la Cámarade las naricessi Hermione Granger lleva un anillo del sangre pura por excelencia!'. No, necesitaba algún lugar en el que portarlo, porque por supuesto que lo iba a llevar constantemente con ella, sería imprudente dejarlo a la buenaventura de sus compañeras de habitación, así que decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlo en el bolsillo de su capa, pero tras caérsele en el baño de chicas durante la mañana del lunes y recuperarlo (gracias a Merlín) una hora después, pensó que lo más conveniente sería guardarlo en una bolsita que se anudaría a la cintura, de esa forma estaría protegido y nadie lo vería. Aunque el hecho de que, mientras andaba, la bolsita se fuese chocando constantemente con su cadera no le hacía ninguna gracia, por no mencionar que sus amigos empezaron a plantearse seriamente el hecho de que a la joven le había salido una especie de quiste en su cadera derecha... Pero por fin se había acabado, le había devuelto el anillo sano y salvo y ella podía quitarse la responsabilidad de llevar esa joya (horripilante pero valiosa para el platino) por todo Hogwarts...Y lo que pesaba la condenada sortija, no entendía cómo era posible que, si Malfoy había llevado ese anillo durante tanto tiempo, no tuviese un brazo más largo que el otro. Al acercarse la hora del encuentro el martes, empezaba a pensar que andaba con cojera del lado derecho.

Apenas habían cruzado una palabra durante dicho encuentro y tampoco lo habían hecho en días posteriores. Las clases, tediosas como nunca lo habían sido, se volvían especialmente insoportables si debía compartirlas con él. En más de una ocasión sus oídos (o eso la había parecido) captaban murmullos débiles y frases incoherentes. Incapaz de descifrarlas y sin ganas de hacerlo, intentaba concentrarse en las lecciones y, cuando llegaba a su sala común o a la biblioteca, en las prácticas del libro, las cuales se hacían cada vez más complicadas pues profundizaban en artes y partes de su cabeza que ella no conocía.

De nuevo en su situación actual, Hermione esperaba sin ansias el momento de devolverle el libro al Sly quien, como llevaba días comprobando, era más puntual de lo que cualquier persona normal deseaba.

- "_Granger" _– y ese era el saludo de una persona educada, aplausos por favor...

- "_Malfoy"_ – pero nadie podía esperar que la Gryffindor tuviese una educación tan cuidada como el señor 'porque-yo-lo-valgo'. – _"sí ya sé... 'son las siete... ¡devuélveme el libro!'_"- añadió con voz ñoña.

_-" Eres pésima con las imitaciones... ¿lo sabías?"_

_- "Tampoco pensaba en dedicarme a eso. Dejaré el libro donde siempre..."_

_- "Antes que nada, quería decirte algo. Tenemos que hablar, pero hoy no porque tengo bastante prisa, así que el sábado, a ser posible a primera hora de la tarde, a las tres o así, si te viene mejor, pues a las cuatro. Aquí no, en el aula abandonada de la segunda planta... ¿vale? Déjame el libro donde siempre y nos vemos el sábado"_ – pensó el platino de carrerilla mientras Hermione parecía bajo el efecto de un "Petrificus totalus"

_- "¿Ein?"_ – le dirigió cuando sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis.

_- "Granger, tengo prisa, te viene mejor a las tres o a las cuatro"_

-"_A ninguna... ¿a qué viene eso?"_

_-"Te lo explicaré el sábado... ¿sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para esto, a las tres y media en el aula abandonada, no te levantes, ya cojo el libro, tengo mucha prisa... adiós_"

¿Qué leñes había sido eso? Aula abandonada, hablar, mucha prisa, sábado, tres y media, yo Trazan, tú Chita... ¿a alguien más le había parecido completamente incoherente el discurso del Sly? Porque a ella sí, y mucho, ni siquiera había podido replicar, no quería verse con él, ya tenía su encuentro obligatorio a las siete ese mismo día... ¿por qué hacer una quedada extra a las tres y media?

Bah, de poco podía servir a estas alturas el reprochar algo a Draco Malfoy, se puso su discman y se encaminó a su sala común para terminar la redacción que debía entregar la mañana siguiente... quién le iba a decir a 'Doña estudiante del año' que acabaría sus deberes el último día... ¡Maldita influencia Slytheriana!

- - - - - -

¡Viernes!... ¡Era viernes! Nada como un fin de semana para relajar la mente y el espíritu, eso si no tienes tu mente ocupada y tu espíritu machacado por el hecho de tener que encontrarte con el señorito 'quedamos porque lo digo yo' en algo más de veinticuatro horas... ¡mierda de viernes!... ¿por qué el viernes tenía que ser el día anterior al sábado?... ¿Y por qué el día que se suponía debía ser el preludio de un buen fin de semana tenía que atormentarla de esa forma? Ahora entendía como se sentía Harry antes de la segunda prueba en el Torneo de los Tres (cuatro) Magos... Valeeeee, ella no se enfrentaba a una posible muerte, pero sí a lo desconocido... a saber lo que '¡que no me tiño el pelo!' quería decirla... Y aquí otra duda... ¿por qué narices le ponía motes tontos? Últimamente, la única forma que tenía su mente de referirse a él era con apelativos sin sentido, empezaba a preocuparle que su cabeza empezase a tener confianza o, en su defecto, pérdida de imaginación y originalidad, porque era obvio que esos calificativos sólo se le ocurrían a una mente muy perturbada.

La mañana no estuvo mal, claro que no es fácil perderte en tus pensamientos cuando hay una planta asesina que planea devorarte en cuanto te gires. Unas buenas risas en la hora de la comida (Seamus está especialmente gracioso cuando le sale el zumo de calabaza por la nariz) y, por la tarde, la grata sensación de un trabajo bien hecho cuando eres la única que ha conseguido la traducción exacta de runas antiguas a pesar de haberlo hecho con prisas.

Cuando se vio libre de las clases, ya a la hora de la cena, se dirigió al gran comedor para llenar de nuevo su estómago, sin embargo, un gritó la hizo detenerse frente a la estatua de David el gnomo (en Hogwarts hay demasiadas estatuas).

- ¡Hermione! – la chica se giró.

- Hola Justin... ¿qué tal? – el chico, o llevaba corriendo una hora o estaba especialmente rojo por alguna extraña razón.

- Mhmhm... bien, gracias... oye, buen trabajo en runas, eres la mejor. –ahora fue Hermione la que se ruborizó.

- Gracias... ¿vas al gran comedor?

- Emhm, sí, pero antes – el chico parecía nervioso, no paraba de hacer gestos con las manos y de mirar a todos los lados – verás... ehhhh – empezó a balancearse hacia delante y atrás, si seguía así, cualquiera podía confundirle con un autista – es que...- Hermione, hastiada por tanto secretismo, hizo un gesto rodando el dedo instándole a seguir, Justin Finch-Fletchley pareció captar el mensaje, pues sonrió tímidamente – lo siento, es que, me está costando...

- Ya se ve –añadió Hermione con una sonrisa y los ojos demasiado abiertos por la impaciencia.

- Vale, allá voy. Me preguntaba si... bueno... tendrías... ehmhm... ya sabes...

- ¡JUSTIN! – no quería gritar, juraba ante Godric Gryffindor que no quería gritarle, pero hasta él sabía (aunque llevase en la tumba muchos años) que Hermione Granger no era demasiado paciente, mucho menos cuando sus tripas empezaban a gritar a coro 'tenemos hambre... ¡llénanos!'

- Sí, perdona... vale... ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana? - ¿mande? ... ¿acaso llevaba una pancarta en la espalda en la que pusiese "Hombres de Hogwarts: no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que venid a quedar conmigo el sábado"? se tocó disimuladamente la espalda por si acaso, como no llegaba a toda la extensión, sacó la lengua por un lado intentando alcanzar a la parte central, cuando comprobó que no tenía nada, volvió a fijar su mirada en Justin, que parecía anonadado por los gestos de la castaña. Se centró en por qué había hecho eso... ¡Ah sí!... ¡mierda!

- Y... ¿por qué? - ...¿_por qué?... _¿**POR QUÉ**? Todo el mundo debería alabar la verborrea de la señorita Granger, eso y su capacidad de actuación... a la porra Lorelai Gilmore, ella si que dominaba con creces las respuestas rápidas e inteligentes.

- ¿Por qué?... Bueno, porque, había pensado, ya sabes, caminar por los jardines y... bueno, conocernos más – Justin sonrió (bonita sonrisa, por cierto), parecía más relajado tras soltar la bomba, aunque algo decepcionado por la cara de susto de la castaña. En cuanto ella se dio cuenta, intentó cambiarla por una más agradable, el resultado: cara de susto mezclada con sonrisa falsa e incómoda – Si no quieres no pasa nada- el Hufflepuff bajó la mirada, intentando observar con atención el sucio suelo – sólo pensaba que... quizás... ya sabes... –volvió a levantar la vista e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia – déjalo, es una tontería.

- ¡No! - ¿qué?... ¿cómo que no? Ella y su ridícula bondad, ahora se sentía mal por haberse comportado tan estúpidamente. – Bueno, es que... mañana no puedo, tengo algo que hacer...

- ¿Deberes? – añadió Justin con renovado entusiasmo – porque los puedes hacer el domingo -... ¿deberes? pensó Hermione mientras se imaginaba la horrible mueca que le pondría al rubiales (N/A: Mhmhm... Justin era rubio, no? se que tiene el pelo rizado, así que me lo he imaginado como rizitos de oro... si me equivoco, decídmelo, oka?), como si ella no hiciese más cosas a parte de deberes... bueno, es cierto que hacía muchos¡pero también salvaba al mundo de vez en cuando y nadie le decía nada!... vale, eso lo hacía Harry, pero ella era su apoyo moral y, si no quedaba inconsciente o petrificada, la verdad es que tenía mérito¿no?

- No, Justin – repuso con fingida sonrisa – he quedado – el Hufflepuff se puso muy serio – quiero decir que, bueno, tengo que hacer algo con alguien – eso había sonado aún peor y al chico se le empezaba a hinchar la vena de la frente.

- Ejem... ¿con quién? – preguntó con un intento fallido de indiferencia, pero Hermione no le escuchaba, había visto moverse una melena platina tras la estatua que tenía enfrente y un _"Psssssss_" sonó en su cabeza,

- ¡Malfoy!- un tono hastiado y que, sin duda no había pasado por la parte coherente de su cabeza, salió de su boca.

- "¿CON MALFOY?" – Hermione pegó un saltito ante el grito del tejón... ¿por qué gritaba el tío este?... ¡Oops!

- ¡NO! – pálida, con sudores fríos y enfadada consigo misma – No, no, no, no, no, no...- y encima, monosilábica y con un tic en las manos para dejar patente que el NO es la mejor palabra existente para dejar patente una negación absoluta. – Es que... está detrás de ti – Justin se giró y un '¡Oh!' de alivio salió de su boca. El Sly habló con una sonrisa.

- Hola Flash-flinching ...o lo que sea y Granger... ¡qué pareja tan bonita! – añadió mirando a Hermione y pasando de largo, aunque Hermione pudo ver como se escondía tras una columna.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo Justin tras reponerse del susto – me estabas diciendo que no podíamos vernos mañana porque habías quedado y estabas apunto de explicarme con quién – una mueca extraña se apoderó de lo que otros hubiesen llamado 'sonrisa'... vale... ¿qué le decía? Sus amigos estaban descartados, Ginny estaría con Dean... _"Piensa, Hermione... ¡PIENSA!"_

_- "Dile que has quedado contigo misma para encontrarte"_

- He quedado conmigo misma para encontrarme – dijo con una sonrisa por haber hallado una respuesta... un momento... ¿**QUÉ**?

- ¿Qué? – repuso el Hufflepuff extrañado - ¿es que... te has perdido? – Una gran carcajada de Draco Malfoy resonó en su cabeza.

- No – "_Maldito Malfoy, esta me la pagas..._" ¿cómo seguir la bola? – es que últimamente he estado muy atareada, así que he decidido darme un fin de semana de relax para... encontrarme – dijo con una mueca- ya sabes, introducirme en mi cabeza para conocerme mejor y... hacerme preguntas. – añadió con tono seguro. Lo que estaba diciendo era tan estúpido que tuvo que reprimir la risa, para más inri, la carcajada de Malfoy seguía en su cabeza y era horriblemente contagiosa.

- ¡Ah! ... ¿Es una nueva práctica cómo el Yoga o el Tai-Chi? –dijo el joven con aire de entendido, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir por la risa reprimida. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Parecido, se llama... 'Encuéntrate a ti mismo' o como lo llaman los chinos... 'Chi-tú' – Malfoy rió en su cabeza especialmente fuerte, un puntito de orgullo desconocido infló su ego. Tenía que salir de ahí en ese mismo instante o sus carcajadas dejarían sordo al Hufflepuff – Justin, tengo que irme... ya hablaremos¿vale? – añadió mientras se escaqueaba de la conversación.

- Claro. Y ya me contarás cómo se hace... me gustaría aprender. Siempre he querido conocerme a mí mismo – dijo casi gritando mientras la castaña se alejaba rápidamente y giraba en una esquina.

Se apoyó en la pared sintiendo unas enormes ganas de liberar la risa contenida.

_- "Lo reconozco, Granger, ha sido terriblemente gracioso_" – pensó Draco mientras caminaba hacia la castaña.

_- "Desde luego tú no has ayudado_" – intentó que sonase enfadado, pero falló estrepitosamente – _"¿está cerca?"_

_- "¿Flash-Flower? No, se ha ido ya. No hay nadie"_ – una sonora carcajada sonó por todo el pasillo, realmente necesita reírse por lo sucedido y, el hecho de que Malfoy se equivocase tan graciosamente con el apellido de Justin no ayudaba. Draco comenzó a reír de nuevo. – Tu risa es estúpidamente contagiosa... ¿lo sabías? – dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – Hermione no podía parar de reír - ¡Eras tú el que no paraba de reírse en mi cabeza!... ¡Casi no podía contenerme! – respiró profundamente, el estómago empezaba a quejarse por tanto movimiento.

- ¿'Chi-tú'? – Hermione volvió a reírse

- No se me ocurría nada.

- Buena inventiva – añadió con una sonrisa – ha sido muy gracioso, de veras – la castaña volvió a sentir ese puntito de orgullo mientras miraba a Draco – sólo quería decirte que será mejor que quedemos en la Sala de los Menesteres, tengo razones para creer que el aula que te dije estará ocupada – Hermione se tornó sería.

- Emhm... sobre eso, no creo que...

- ¿Vas a decirme que tienes que practicar 'Chi-tú? – Hermione volvió a reír – Por cierto... ¿Qué son el 'Yoda' y el 'Ta-ching'? – otra nueva carcajada resonó en el vacío pasillo - ¿Qué?... Bueno, ya me lo explicarás mañana, a las tres y media en la Sala de Menesteres. Adiós.

- No – pero Malfoy avanzaba rápidamente en dirección opuesta, ella comenzó a seguirle – "_Tendrás que andar muy deprisa, tendrás que convertirte en una moto si quieres huir de mí"_ (N/A: si alguien reconoce esta frase, que me lo haga saber O) – gritó mentalmente, pero ya era tarde, Malfoy había desaparecido.

_- - - - -_ - -

Bonito día el sábado... Mhmhm, NO... mal día el sábado, feo, muy feo. Allí estaba ella, en su sala común haciendo deberes, estaba contenta aunque no descifraba la razón por la que lo estaba.

Era curioso, nunca se acordaba de lo que soñaba, pero últimamente, al despertarse, tenía un vago recuerdo de lo que había pasado por su cabeza mientras se suponía que esta debía estar descansando. En esta ocasión, en su sueño aparecía Justin, quien se encontraba con Malfoy en la Sala de los Menesteres, ella se enfadaba y le decía que no era él quien debía estar allí sino ella. Cuando el tono de la conversación aumentó, Malfoy se metió por en medio diciendo que el primero en llegar tenía preferencia, así que cerró la puerta de la sala en sus narices y en ese preciso momento se despertó. Menudo sueño más raro había tenido, y estúpido... muy estúpido. ¿Para qué habrían quedado? Varias horas de pensamientos sobre las razones por las que el Sly habría citado a la castaña no habían llegado a buen puerto, así que, cansada porque su mente no llegase a una razón lógica y apartando de esta las ideas incoherentes, había decidido esperar pacientemente a que llegase la hora estipulada para averiguar, de una vez por todas, la verdadera razón del platino...

¡Bah!... ¿Pero es que no había quedado claro que Hermione no era paciente? Se sorprendía así misma mirando el reloj cada diez minutos... seguro que ese dichoso cronógrafo era una invención de los gemelos Weasley... ¡ningún reloj normal iría tan lento!

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Mhm? – respondió la castaña con esa gran verborrea que la caracterizaba y saliendo de su atontamiento. Miró al ojiverde.

- ¿Estas bien? No paras de mirar al reloj.

- ¡Oh!...Emhm... sí, es que... tengo hambre.

- Acabamos de desayunar.

- ¿Ah sí? Vaya...

- La verdad es que yo también tengo hambre – añadió el pelirrojo a la conversación.

- Pero tú siempre tienes hambre – dijo Harry.

- Cuando duermo no – declaró Ron con un gracioso timbre de voz.

- No, cuando duermes... sueñas que te devoran. Todo está relacionado. – la cara del pelirrojo se torno de un tono parecido al de su cabellera.

- Prometiste que no dirías nada. – Hermione comenzó a reír.

- ¿Sueñas que te comen?... ¿Quién? – Ron alzó los hombros.

- Las... arañas – ella le envió una dulce sonrisa.

- Deberíamos hacer algo con esa aracnofobia.

- ¡Ya! Y por esa regla de tres, también deberíamos hacer algo con la 'Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado-fobia' de Harry – el moreno se tornó pálido – Oops, lo siento Harry.

- ¿Sigues con esos sueños? Me dijiste que desde que estuviste en la enfermería habían acabado.

- Te mentí – añadió Harry mirando fijamente y con enfado a su amigo. Cuando este desvió la suya al sentirse culpable, el moreno fijó sus verdes ojos en los miel – escucha Hermione, no pasa nada, estoy bien. Madame Pomfrey me dio suficiente poción de dormir sin soñar para un tiempo...

- Harry, esa poción no consigue que tengas un sueño completamente reparador si la utilizas durante tanto tiempo, además no es capaz de conseguir las ocho horas necesarias, quizá cuatro o cinco, pero igualmente, si no eres capaz de dormir convenientemente te pasará factura. Es posible que la próxima vez no te desmayes en medio de esta sala, quizás ocurra algo peor...

- Basta, Hermione... ¿Me ves con ojeras? No tengo sueño¿vale? Nunca he sido una persona que duerma mucho, me conformo con las horas que esa poción me otorga. – su amiga le miró fijamente, su cara no era de enfado, sino de preocupación.

- Sólo me preocupaba por ti.

- Lo sé, y te lo agradezco.

- Oye, puedo buscar en la biblioteca, si no quieres hablar de esto con Dumbledore, seguro que en algún libro podemos encontrar una solución... un hechizo o algo. Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de cosas útiles que hay en la Sec...

- No hace falta, estoy seguro de que se me pasará solo. Además, últimamente estás demasiado ocupada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la castaña extrañada.

- Que casi no te vemos, te pasas la vida en la biblioteca haciendo cosas que no quieres decirnos, en las clases estás menos atenta de lo habitual y no pareces tener tiempo para acabar tus deberes antes del último día. – Hermione se quedó muda - ¿quieres contarnos qué es lo que te pasa o vas a andar con evasivas como siempre?

- Sí, Hermione... ¡venga! Parece que no tengas confianza en nosotros – añadió Ron. La había dolido. La dolía que sus amigos creyesen que no confiaba en ellos... ¡claro que lo hacía! Confiaría su vida a ellos si fuese necesario, pero eso no podía contárselo... Aguardó un instante antes de responder, intentando hallar la respuesta correcta mientras sus ojos sentían ganas de evacuar las lágrimas. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz temblorosa.

- No es que no confíe en vosotros, sabéis que lo hago desde hace casi seis años. Sois mis mejores amigos, pero esto es algo que tengo que solucionar por mí misma.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que solucionar, Hermione? – pero ella negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su confortable butaca para dirigirse a su habitación.

Se sentía enfadada y frustrada. Enfadada consigo misma por no ser capaz de actuar mejor para que sus amigos no se hubiesen dado cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía y frustrada porque Malfoy tenía la culpa de todo... ¿por qué demonios se había encaprichado con la dichosa ramita de '_Riagus_'?... ¿por qué no podía ser una persona normal que acata las normas? Se sentía mal por haber ocultado la verdad a sus amigos y por seguir con esa estúpida actuación, y encima tendría que ver al platino esa misma tarde. Su humor ya no era tan bueno.

A las tres y veinte salió de su habitación y caminó sigilosamente durante el trayecto de la sala común, no quería encontrarse con Harry ni Ron y que estos volviesen a hacerla preguntas que ella no podría responder. Al cruzar el retrato de la dama gorda, suspiró con alivio por no haber tenido que dar explicación alguna de su destino. Suspiró demasiado pronto.

- ¡Herms! No te he visto a la hora de la comida... ¿dónde has estado? – Ginny tenía la curiosa facultad de parecer en los momentos más inoportunos.

- Estaba en mi habitación... no tenía hambre así que decidí quedarme a hacer deberes- y era verdad, excepto lo del hambre... ¡tenía mucha!

- ¡Oh!... y¿dónde vas? - ¡cotilla! Maldita pelirroja entrometida, porque eran amigas, que si no le soltaría un 'A ti que te importa' y se quedaría tan pancha, pero, tras la conversación con sus amigos del alma esa misma mañana, no estaba en disposición de discutir con nadie más.

- A la biblioteca. Lavander y Parvati están en la habitación, así que no puedo seguir haciendo los deberes allí.

- Acabo de cruzarme con ellas mientras venía hacia aquí. – repuso la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, bueno... es que han estado en la habitación... y he tenido que dejar de hacer deberes porque estaban allí y... ehmhm... aunque ya se han ido... van a volver... así he pensado que será mejor irme a la biblioteca. – menudo rollo le había soltado a la pequeña Weasley acompañado de peligrosos y violentos gestos con las manos.

- Vale – dijo Ginny con seguridad mientras la sobrepasaba y decía la contraseña a la dama gorda. Antes de cruzar el hueco del retrato añadió. - ¡Ya me contarás quién es el chico! – en shock... Hermione Granger había quedado en shock tras las últimas palabras. La dama gorda no ayudó.

- ¿Tienes novio, querida?.. ¡Oh, qué fantástico!.. Ya me lo presentarás¿no?

¿Pero qué leñe le pasaba al mundo? Toda su estancia en Hogwarts pensando que pasaba desapercibida y resulta que ahora a todos parecía interesarles su vida privada... SU VIDA PRIVADA. Miró el reloj.. las tres y veintisiete... ¡Mierda! Suerte que la Sala de los Menesteres estaba en la misma planta que la casa Gryffindor, porque si no su retraso hubiese sido estrepitoso. Llegó casi jadeando a la pared donde sabía que se encontraba la sala, volvió a consultar el reloj, se había cruzado la extensión del séptimo piso en dos minutos y medio... ¡Bien!

Faltaban cinco segundos para las tres y media, cuatro segundos, tres, dos, uno...

_- "Buenas tardes, Granger. Veo que eres puntual"_ – y sin más, cruzó tres veces por delante de la basta pared y en esta apareció una puerta. Draco la abrió y extendió caballerosamente un brazo – _"Detrás de ti"_

Hermione entró en la sala, decorada de una forma muy parecida a cómo estuvo durante las reuniones del E.D.

- Malfoy... – Draco se giró tras cerrar la puerta – antes de que medigas que demonios hacemos aquí, necesito que me expliques una cosa... ¿Cómo coño lo haces?

- ¿Hacer el qué?- preguntó extrañado.

- Lo de ser tan tremendamente puntual... ¿lo practicas? ... ¿haces estudios sobre la distancia a tu destino y la cantidad de pasos por minuto? Por que no lo entiendo. – Draco rió ante el comentario y levantó los hombros.

- Supongo que es una cualidad, me gusta la puntualidad y, con el paso de los años la he desarrollado exitosamente.

- ¿Has desarrollado la puntualidad? Eso no se desarrolla, se es puntual o no. Si habitualmente llegas diez minutos más tarde a tu destino, da igual que durante una temporada llegues a la hora señalada, después de un tiempo, tu verdadera naturaleza volverá a aflorar

- O sea que, según tu opinión... la puntualidad es algo innato.

- Exacto.

- Entonces, supongo que el hecho de que naciese el día en el que mi madre salía de cuentas de su embarazo ya era una verdadera muestra de puntualidad¿no? – Hermione sonrió.

- Desde bebé mostrabas tus habilidades, Malfoy... que precoz... – dijo la castaña mientras su vista pasaba por los libros que estaban en una estantería cercana. - ¿Y bien? – habló de repente - ¿Vas a decirme de una vez por todas el por qué de este encuentro?

- Sí, siéntate – la dijo mientras señalaba los pufs y cojines que había en el suelo – pero antes... – añadió mientras se inclinaba sobre una mochila en la que la Gryffindor no había reparado previamente y empezó a sacar cosas.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Comida.

- ¿Por qué traes comida?

- No te he visto en el gran comedor, así que imagino que estarás hambrienta. Además vamos a pasarnos un buen rato aquí, con lo cual será bueno tener alimentos y bebida. Mira he traído cervezas de mantequilla...

- ¡Vale!... para un momento... ¿Cómo que vamos a pasarnos un buen rato aquí?

- ¡Ah, claro!... no te lo he dicho – Hermione le miró enfadada (¬¬) – vamos a practicar aquí.

- ¿Qué? – ahora estaba confusa - ¿Practicar el qué?

- Lo que pone en el libro. – dijo Draco con total seguridad.

- Repito... ¿qué?

- Granger, imagino que estarás en la misma situación que yo aunque no quieras reconocerlo – Hermione esperó la continuación de esa frase, pero Malfoy no parecía tener la intención de proseguir, tras esperar un tiempo prudencial y mover el dedo instándole a seguir sin tener efecto, decidió hablar.

- ¡Perdona! ... ¿estás haciendo el doctorado en los estudios de 'tener en vilo a la gente'? Porque si sigues así pronto serás un buen catedrático.

- ¿Ein? – la chica inspiró profundamente

- ¿Vas a contarme de una forma comprensible lo que quieres que hagamos aquí o prefieres que llame a una médium para que me lo explique?

- Es muy difícil entenderte¿lo sabías? – Hermione bufó sonoramente... ¿qué era difícil entenderla? No era ella la que andaba con secretismos. – Verás, he llegado a la conclusión de que lo más conveniente para ambos será hacer las prácticas del libro juntos. Así aprenderemos mejor y más rápido... ¿una cerveza de mantequilla?- la ofreció mientras acercaba una botella a la castaña. La chica la cogió enfada y la dejo sin cuidado en el suelo mientras se levantaba bruscamente.

- ¿Practicar juntos? Ni siquiera somos capaces de estar diez minutos en la misma habitación, Malfoy.

- Eso no es cierto, las dos últimas semanas lo corroboran. – repuso mientras abría su cerveza.. Hermione iba a replicar pero pensó un instante, en realidad tenía razón, sin embargo no tenía ninguna intención de pasarse toda la tarde con él.

- Pero es estúpido. Además no has pedido mi opinión y si quieres escucharla (y más te vale que la escuches), no me interesa.

- Granger, no seas cabezota. Estoy seguro de que mientras practicabas eras consciente de que no llegaría a buen puerto si no podías ponerlo en práctica.

- Lo reconozco, lo pensé, pero no eres el único ser con el que podría llevarlo a cabo.

- ¿Puedes comunicarte mentalmente con alguien más?

- Con... Crookshanks– dijo intentando parecer segura de sí misma, aunque con un tono dubitativo.

- ¿Quién es Crookshanks?

- Mi... ¿gato?

- ¿Pretendías practicar con tu gato? – expuso Draco aguantando la risa.

- ¿Qué? Siempre he pensado que podía escuchar lo que pensaba.

- Tu gato.

- Sí, mi gato – replicó con voz burlona – es mitad Kneazle, así que es muy inteligente.

- Seguimos hablando de un gato¿verdad?

- Tiempo muerto¿vale? No me apetece empezar una lucha verbal contigo... no tengo fuerzas...

- Eso es porque tienes hambre... mira, he traído chocolate.

- Mhmhm... ¡chocolate! – dijo mientras miraba embobada la chocolatina que Draco tenía en la mano - ¡NO! – añadió moviendo la cabeza como un perro que pretende secarse tras un chapuzón - ¡Malfoy! Escucha, esto no va a salir bien...

- Intentémoslo.

- ¿Qué?

- Si entre hoy y mañana no somos capaces de conseguir un avance... yo practicaré sólo y tú podrás hacerlo con tu gato.

- ¿También vamos a quedar mañana?

- ¿Quieres poner a prueba mi método o no?

- No – dijo con tono exasperado.

- Me da igual – dijo mientras le metía la chocolatina en la boca a la Gryffindor – Capítulo diecisiete: 'El control de una mente organizada'...

Vale, Draco Malfoy había ganado una batalla (con rico sabor a chocolate), pero a ella seguía sin gustarle un pelo la idea del Sly y, menos aún cuando, varias horas y cervezas de mantequilla después (¡Merlín! ... quién diría que en una mochila, aun estando encantada para tener más espacio, cupiesen tantas cosas), resultó que el método, no sólo resultaba, sino que estaba teniendo un éxito increíble, y eso era lo que más la molestaba... ¿por qué había tenido Malfoy la idea y no ella? Ahora iba a estar insoportable alardeando de cuán inteligente había sido por ocurrírsele y ella no podría reprochárselo porque tenía razón... y admitir que Draco Malfoy tenía razón era más duro de lo que creía. Se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de lo agradable y rápido que se estaba pasando la tarde y, cuando miró el reloj, pegó un bote al ver lo tarde que se había hecho.

- Tengo que irme – dijo mientras se levantaba.

- ¿A qué tanta prisa? Sólo son las ocho.

- Y eso quiere decir que llevamos cinco horas...

- ¿No decías que no podíamos soportarnos ni diez minutos?

- Me retracto... ¿vale?

- ¿También en lo de que esto no era una buena idea? – Hermione sonrió, ya estaba tardando en reprochárselo.

- Sí.

-Buena chica – dijo mientras la guiñaba un ojo y bajaba su mirada al libro... menos mal, porque Hermione se había sonrojado un poco... un poquito... sólo un poco. – Quédate hasta las nueve, falta sólo una hora y está dentro de los límites establecidos para los alumnos de sexto curso – la castaña se mordió el labio inferior... podría quedarse, al fin y al cabo, sólo faltaba una hora y, aunque le costase reconocerlo, se lo estaba pasando bien – además, tenemos comida suficiente y seguro que no te apetece bajar ahora al gran comedor, que está tan lejos y tan atestado de gente... – la verdad es que no la motivaba en absoluto dirigirse hacia un sitio tan lejano al que ocupaba en la actualidad – y tenemos cerveza de mantequilla. - ¡y a ella le apetecía la cerveza de mantequilla!

- Está bien. – dijo con seguridad – me quedo. – Draco sonrió y sacó varias cosas más de su mochila... necesitaba ese hechizo para aplicarlo a su mochila ¡YA! - ¿Qué me ofrece hoy, chef? – el platino sonrió de lado y pronunció con experto acento francés (N/A: si habéis visto "_La Bella y la Bestia_"... imaginaos a Lumiere)

- Bgochetas de... algo de cagne con patatas, pastel de pueggos y calabacines, mini hambugguesitas, cgoquetas...

- ¡Croquetas!

-No, no, no, mademoiselle... Il n'est pas dit 'crrrroquetas', Il est dit 'cggggoquetas' (N/A: si alguien sabe francés, siento mucho esto, jajaja... básicamente dice, según un traductor de internet: "No se dice croquetas, se dice cgoquetas").

- ¡Oh!... Excusez-moi... 'cggggoquetas' entonces... – dijo sonriendo.

- Très bien.

- No sabía que hablabas francés, aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo. – Draco levantó una ceja.

- Mi familia tiene antecedentes franceses, por ambas partes... ¿tú también lo hablas?

- ¡No!... pasé un verano en Francia, eso es todo... mis padres tienen unos amigos allí, nos invitaron y, bueno, de tanto escuchar francés, supongo que las cosas más sencillas terminas aprendiéndolas.

- El francés es un idioma importante, viene bien defenderse en él.

- Ya pero son más hablados el chino y el español...

- Pero el chino es únicamente porque son muchos – Hermione rió- además, también sé hablar español.

- ¡Vaya!... ¿cuántos idiomas hablas? (N/A: a todo esto, somos conscientes de que los personajes son ingleses¿verdad?)

- Además del inglés, cinco: francés, español (con todas sus modalidades y acentos), alemán, italiano y portugués.

- Viajar contigo debe de ser frustrante – Draco soltó una carcajada...

- Sí, los Malfoy se toman muchas molestias en dominar los idiomas – dijo con un leve tono de irritación.

- Yo aprendí algo de castellano mientras estaba en la escuela, pero cuando vine a Hogwarts lo dejé, además, la nana que tenía cuando era pequeña era portuguesa y me enseñó algunas cosas, aún me acuerdo de una frase: "sua mãe é louca" (N/A: otro guiño a una de mis series favoritas, si lo averiguáis.. Decídmelo)... no sé lo que significa, pero después de decirlo se empieza a reír...- Draco soltó una sonora carcajada - ... exactamente igual a lo que estás haciendo tú ahora... ¿qué significa?

- Tu nana no tenía demasiado aprecio a tu madre... ¿verdad?

- No... ¿por qué?... ¿qué quiere decir?

- Significa 'tu madre está loca' – Hermione frunció el ceño pero no pudo evitar reír – ahora entiendo la razón por la que no duró demasiado en mi casa... – el platino seguía riendo. Tras un par de minutos de sano ejercicio, ambos se relajaron.

- ¿Qué hay de 'Fluch-Flonching'? – preguntó el Sly mientras se tumbaba en el suelo lateralmente apoyando su cabeza en la mano.

- ¿Quién?

- 'Flin-flunflun'... el chico de Hufflepuff de ayer.

- Finch-Fletchley, Malfoy...

- Eso… ¿qué hay con él?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Granger, eres realmente corta... ¿qué si tienes algo con él?

- No – respondió sencillamente la castaña.

- Pero tú le gustas...

- Lo sé, Ginny llevaba varias semanas diciéndomelo, pero yo no quería creerla... hasta ayer.

- ¿Por qué? – Hermione alzó los hombros - ¿no es mutuo?

- Desgraciadamente no.

- ¿Desgraciadamente? – preguntó Draco elevando las cejas.

- Es un gran chico: amable, inteligente, educado... e incluso guapo.

- Pero... – Hermione respiró profundamente.

- Pero no me atrae lo más mínimo como pareja.

- ¿Hermione Granger se siente culpable por no corresponder a un chico? Eso no puede controlarse... hay cosas que no se pueden dominar.

- Supongo que no – tras un instante con la cabeza agachada, la elevó y carraspeó - ...ejem... ¿y qué hay de ti? – Draco la miró dubitativo – sería estúpido preguntarte si sientes algo por alguna de las muchas chicas con las que te he visto estos últimos años, pero... ¿no te cansas de ser una abeja?

- ¿Una abeja?

- Ya sabes... andando de flor en flor – el platino rió e hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

- Siempre hay algo mejor que hacer.

- No en mi caso... aunque nunca se me ocurriría salir con una Hufflepuff... no como otras.

- Yo nunca he dicho que fuese a salir con un Hufflepuff, además no es nada malo.

- Pero te sientes mal por no corresponder a Finch-Fletchley.

- ¡Enhorabuena!... lo has dicho bien – Draco sonrió - y... volviendo al tema... ¿qué tienen de malo los Hufflepuff?- el chico volvió a hacer un gesto de indiferencia

- Son las sobras.

- ¿Perdona?

- Ya sabes, se supone que los Gryffindor sois valientes, los Ravenclaw inteligentes y trabajadores y que los Slytherin somos los mejores – Hermione bufó – pero los Hufflepuff son los deshechos que nadie quiere.

- Los Hufflepuff son leales y justos.

- La lealtad y la justicia son relativas, Granger, no como el resto de las cualidades que piden las demás casas.

- No planeo empezar una discusión contigo, Malfoy...

- Yo tampoco.

- ...Pero... que quede claro que Justin es un gran chico.

- No lo dudo... – meditó un instante - ¿por qué le llamas por su nombre de pila?

- Por que se llama así – respondió extrañada.

- Si, pero porque le llamas 'Justin'.

- Porque sus padres le pusieron ese nombre cuando nació... ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

- Sólo me extraña que llaméis por su nombre a los que no son de vuestra casa.

- Eres extremadamente xenófobo, Malfoy.

- Me he expresado mal... no me refería a que fuese explícitamente de vuestra casa, sino al hecho de que no sea una persona allegada y cercana.

- El hecho de llamar a los demás por su nombre de pila hace que la relación se profundice, aunque sea superficialmente.

- Eso es una contradicción, Granger... ¿cómo vas a profundizar en una relación de forma superficial?

- Conoces a alguien, empiezas a hablar con él y llegáis a ese punto de confianza en el cual no es desapropiado el llamaros por el nombre de pila, pero marcando ciertas distancias, las que te permiten mantener tu vida privada lejos de su posible indiscreción. Compañerismo y mera educación.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo inglés que ha sonado eso? – Hermione rió por el comentario y sintió otro puntito de orgullo, esta vez ajeno. Hubo otro silencio.

- ¿Con cuantas Hufflepuff te has acostado, Malfoy?

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Acabo de acordarme de lo que has dicho de los de esa casa... ¿no sería contradictorio que pensases eso y que ellas acabasen en tu cama?

- Es diferente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que no es lo mismo acostarse con alguna a salir con ellas.

- Ahora que lo pienso... no recuerdo haberte visto con una chica en más de dos ocasiones, exceptuando a Parkinson, por supuesto.

- Tengo éxito entre las féminas – dijo con tono de suficiencia – me sorprende que te des cuenta ahora...- Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Duermo en la misma habitación que dos chicas que se cuelan constantemente por cualquier ser bípedo con algo entre las piernas, Malfoy... era consciente de tu éxito, hay demasiadas chicas con tan poco cerebro en este colegio como ellas. – sentenció la castaña.

- No pienso ofenderme por tu comentario, Granger. A pesar de tu opinión (sincera o no) – la chica alzó una ceja – me conformo con la que el resto de las chicas tiene de mí. Eso hace crecer mi confianza.

- Y tu ego.

- Y mi ego. – confirmó con una sonrisa.

- Aun más... – añadió la joven.

- Hasta el infinito y más allá. – la expresión de Hermione se tornó indescifrable.

- ¿Qué...?

- Pensaba que habrías visto 'Toy Story'.

- Es una película...

- Lo sé.

- Perdón, no me he expresado bien... ¡es una película MUGGLE! – Draco alzó los hombros.

- ¿Y...? – la Gryffindor movía su cabeza, completamente extrañada.

- Esto se escapa a mi comprensión...

- Pues tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento, Granger, son las nueve menos cinco... deberías dirigirte a tu casa si no quieres que te descubran por los pasillos a deshoras. – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – te dejo aquí el libro – añadió colocándolo sobre una mesa cercana al umbral y abriendo la puerta – será mejor que mañana quedemos después del desayuno, así podremos aprovechar la tarde para nuestros quehaceres... ¿a las nueve? – preguntó y sin dar tiempo a replicar dijo: - Perfecto, entonces. Pues nos encontramos aquí... ¡Hasta mañana!

La puerta hizo un ruido sordo al cerrarse, sólo entonces, Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca y los ojos demasiado abiertos para lo que podía considerarse dentro de los límites de la palabra 'correcto'.

- ¡Este chico es muy raro! – se dijo a ella misma antes de atravesar el umbral.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

Quizás me odiéis cuando leáis lo siguiente, pero tenía este caítulo terminado hace una semana. Las razones por las que no lo he colgado hasta hoy son varias, pero básicamente se centran en lo mismo... mi falta de tiempo a partir de este momento. Esta semana tendré un examen muy importante, el viernes comenzaré un curso que me ocupara todo el fin de semana (y cuando digo todo el fin de semanaes TODO: 12 horas el viernes, 12 el sábado y 6 el domingo). Posterior a eso llega la Semana Santa y me iré a mi pueblo, donde no tengo internet, así que, a no ser que algún alma caritativa (o mis amigas) me dejen robarles su conexión durante un par de horas, no creo que me veáis el pelo en un par de semanas... o tres. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, pero recordad que tengo una vida demasiado ajetreada para mi personalidad... (¿eso ha tenido sentido?).

Bueno, sobre el capítulo... ¿qué tal?... creo que jamás volveré a escribir un chap con tanto tiempo de antelación, porque cada vez que pensaba en él me parecía más patético... me han dado ganas de retocarlo unas cuatro veces. En fin, espero vuestra opinión. Como os he dicho, soy muy supersticiosa, así que si queréis tirarme tomates, os dejo... pero que sean blanditos, que si no me hacen pupita N.N.

En fin, hasta aquí el capítulo seis (toc, toc). A partir de este momento, estáis libres de mi paranoica personalidad... ¡Enhorabuena!

"That's all folks"

Gracias por leer y ya sabéis: **Submit review--> Go**

**-ò.ó-**

**Zandra Evans**

"_Triunfar es ser uno mismo y estar en paz"_


	7. Sobre críos, citas y descubrimientos

Hello Kittis!

Retraso estrepitoso, lo sé, apechugo con la responsabilidad y os pido mil pendones. Si os pasasteis por mi profile, sabréis las razones. De todas formas, al final del capítulo os comentaré un par de cosillas.

Pero lo primero es lo primero: MIL GRACIAS por el gran apoyo que tuvo el capítulo seis, no sólo habéis llegado a los cien reviews, si no que están sobradamente superados.

Antes de pasar a las contestaciones, una recomendación: si tenéis la posibilidad, os recomiendo que os bajéis la canción **"Amsterdam"** del grupo **Coldplay**. Esta será importante hacía el final del capítulo, así que, por favor, si podéis, ponerla cuando os lo indique. Gracias.

Contestaciones (debido a mi falta de tiempo y la cantidad de reviews recibidos, contestaré vía REPLY a las personas que tengan esa opción y aquí responderé a los demás. Espero que no os moleste):

**Tifanny:** hola! Siento mucho el retraso, pero aquí está. Sobre lo de "ojalá haya besos"... jijiji, todo llega. Muchos besos y gracias.

**Hemivir12:** aunque a ti tengo opción de responderte por el REPLY, quiero declarar abiertamente que es una INJUSTICIA que tú estés ahora mismo en el parque de atracciones y yo esté de examenes, jeje. El resto te lo digo por el msn. Solo una cosa: GRACIAS por lo que pones en tu rr, me emocioné la primera vez que lo leí y ahora, al volverlo a leer, ha sido igual o mayor. Besos cari.

**Eli:** wenas! La verdad, no se de cuantos capítulos va a constar la historia, tengo definidos los dos siguientes, pero a partir de ahí será lo que a mi imaginación se le antoje. Si en el capítulo anterior había tensión... en este ni te cuento. Espero que te guste. Gracias.

**Joke:** a ti tb te voy a poner una cosilla aunque te mande la respuesta vía REPLY... estoy orgullosísima de poder ser la Beta de una autora con tanto talento como tú. Gracias por estar ahí y suerte en tus exémenes. Espero que podamos volver a hablar pronto. Besos

**Emperatriz-draconiana**: Bueno, este capítulo es un poco más corto que el anterior. Lo cierto es que estoy empezando a pensar que los exámenes están haciendo mella en el correcto uso de mis neuronas, así que, aunque sea más corto, espero que te también te guste. Gracias.

**Vierna:** tu te apuntas a demasiadas cosas me parece a mi, porque lo de la cita con Alan era privado, jaja. Eres una de las pocas que descubrió lo de las chicas Gilmore ¡hasta me dijiste el capítulo! Me encanta tener cosas y gustos en común con vosotras, me hace parecer menos rara de lo que soy, jeje. Muchas gracias por desearme suerte para los exámenes, aún me falta hacer tres y son los peores, así que la voy a necesitar. Siento el retraso y muchas gracias.

**Lily Malfoy:** muchas gracias por tu rr y gracias por lo que me dices en él. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos.

**Mari:** Bueno, a decir verdd, no considero este capítulo tan divertido, pero por una buena razón. Léetelo y me dices que opinas¿vale? Gracias por el rr. Besos.

**Celestana**: sobre los cambios de actitud de Draco, tengo una buena explicación: él es una persona que se mueve por el interés y es capaz de conseguir lo que quiere utilizando todo tipo de armas, pero está llegando un momento en el que sus cambios de comportamiento no se deberán a tal razón, si no al más puro desconcierto. Espero que lo entiendas mejor con este capítulo. Gracias por el rr, besos.

**Genesys:** necesito tu nombre para profundizar nuestra relación, jaja. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu review, me encanta recibir los tuyos porque me parece que tú y yo nos podemos llevar muy bien. Me he retrasado con este chap y lo siento mucho, pero es curioso como las cosas se van complicando a medida que creces y, en muy poco tiempo, todos los posibles planes que tenía para semana santa, verano y el próximo curso, se me han chafado. Espero que disfrutes con este capítulo y muchas gracias. Besos.

**AnIss:** eres una nueva lectora, pues muchas gracias por elegir mi fic y aún más gracias por escribirme. Realmente me interesa vuestra opinión. Espero que te guste este nuevo chap. Besos.

**Tanix**: la pregunta que me haces en tu rr va a ser respondida en este capítulo, jijiji. Espero que lo disfrutes. Gracias por tu rr. Pd: tu hermana tiene muy buen gusto.

**Amaterasu**: sinceramente, me dejaste algo chafada con lo de que veías el capítulo anterior más flojo que el quinto, porque si el anterior te pareció flojo, este ni te cuento. Una sola explicación: exámenes (merman la capacidad de cualquiera). Bueno, sí querida, habrá romance, de hecho, se empieza a perfilar con edding en este capítulo. Ya me dirás lo que opinas. Ahora que tu tienes internet, yo lo quito, si es que no puede ser. Besitos cielo y mil gracias.

**Mikitoooo:** tardó, lo sé, pero esppero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por el rr.

Bueno, espero no haberme saltado a nadie a la hora de responder, si es así, os permito darme un piñazo, pero después de los exámenes, que aún me quedan los tres peores y no quiero que dejéis sin las pocas neuronas que me quedan tras la ingesta de alcohol fiestuquero.

_**- - - - - -**_

Os dejo con la lectura y nos vemos al final del chap, oka?

**Disclaimer**: Mi gran Muso Azrael (para más señas, os recomiendo ver "DOGMA"), me recomienda que aquí ponga que nada del mundo de HP me pertenece, pero como a mí no me apetece... lo pongo igual.

**Dedicado**: A Laura, Victoria, Blanca y Judith, porque en cuanto acabe de escribir esto me voy con ellas a tomar algo, ellas a despejarse de estudiar Materno y yo a despejarme... de ver "Rebelde Way", no es normal que esté tan picada con esa serie, pero qué se puede decir, admiro el carácter de Marizza, quiero un novio con el físico de Pablo, pero con la nariz y la voz de Manu. También dedicado al santo al que haya que poner velas porque necesito aprobar Materno y Anatomía.

**Nota:** como siempre, diálogos con guión, pensamientos con guión, comillas y cursiva.

**Beta-Reader:** Hemivir12, yo también quiero estar en el parque de atracciones! (snif, snif)

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**-òó-**

_**Riagus clementae**_

**-()-**

**Capítulo VII : **Sobre críos con padre desconocido, citas indeseadas y descubrimientos.

**------**

- ¿Qué nos dirías si te contásemos que a una alumna la han hecho un "bombo"?

Dormida, cansada, con dolor de cabeza... pero, sobretodo ENFADADA porque a sus dos estúpidas compañeras de habitación se las había ocurrido despertarla con una información incoherente que a ella no la interesaba para nada y que, además, no comprendía.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! – respondió con un grito ahogado en la almohada, que parecía ser la única que la comprendía.

- Ya sabemos que odias que te despierten... – empezó Parvati.

- ... y que te pones de un humor de perros... – continuó Lavander.

- ...pero creíamos que este notición...

- ... más que nada por tu posición de prefecta...

- ... debías saberlo – concluyeron ambas a una misma voz.

ODIABA que hiciesen eso. Lo de acabarse las frases le daba un mal yuyu tremendo, más aún si hablaban a la vez porque después de que sus cuerdas vocales coincidiesen se ponían a dar saltitos y a demostrarse efusivamente lo geniales y "cool" que eran por ser capaces de hacer a la vez lo que sus dos mononeuronales cerebros pensaban comunicar a un mundo poco prevenido.

Pero esa vez se contuvieron. Por una extraña y rarísima razón (pero RARA¿eh?), decidieron que el mundo no tenía que sufrir sus ataques pijos y que era ella la que debía sucumbir a la mirada fija de esos dos pares de ojos que la escudriñaban.

Estaba cansada¡quería dormir!. Llevaba toda la semana pasándose la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres con Malfoy, porque ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de que cuanto más trabajasen en las prácticas, más pronto conseguirían dominar el tema y, como el fin de semana resultaba demasiado lejano, decidieron utilizar varias horas cada noche para ponerse al día. El resultado: un déficit importantísimo de horas de sueño que pensaba mitigar ese domingo.

Pero claro, sus dos compañeras "del alma" habían decidido venir a interrumpir su plácido descanso para contarle algo que, no sabía porque, pero la estaba empezando a interesar. Quizá porque el hecho de la "contención" en sí de las dos chicas la había dejado perpleja o¿por qué no? que después de compartir cuarto con esos dos seres durante seis años la hubiesen contagiado un poco de curiosidad. Pero solo curiosidad. Ella no era cotilla, nunca lo había sido, de hecho, lo odiaba. Pero eso era grave, y la prueba vino cuando Parvati frunció en ceño ante el gesto de la castaña... ¡Parvati NUNCA fruncía el ceño, según ella, producía arrugas precoces. Se atrevió a preguntar.

- Está bien... ¿qué pasa? – y se arrepintió de inmediato... ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa de triunfo y luego se dirigieron a ella - ¿vais a contármelo o espero al Daily News?

- Es que es MUY FUERTE – dijo en tono "Aquí hay Tomate" – comienza, Lav.

- Vale, Parv - ¿pero podían ser más patéticas? – el caso es que estábamos en el comedor desayunando mientras hablábamos de la clase de pociones... - ¡que se pare la Tierra¡Estaban hablando de algo más trascendental que los productos de cosmética y la moda! - ... de la semana pasada ... – vale... ¡HORROR! No creía que pudiese soportar otra vez aquella pamplina de que parecía que Malfoy y ella estaban conectados "por una fuerza mística" durante la finalización de la poción permutadota. Claro que estaban conectados, pero no por una fuerza, si no por una mierda de planta. El hecho de que ambos consiguiesen "aguantarse" el fin de semana anterior, había favorecido el conseguir la mejor Poción de la clase y obtener un diez en la asignatura (sabía que Snape no se atrevería a ponerle un simple aprobado teniendo que compartir la nota con su querido 'Draquito'). Se reconocía el mérito, en realidad, el de ambos, pero no soportaría otra vez que aquellas huecas volviesen a la carga. Pero no lo hicieron - ... porque Parkinson llevaba un pañuelo al cuello ¡de color naranja!... ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- ¿Qué le dolía la garganta? – preguntó dubitativa.

- ¡NO! – corearon – significa que...

- ...aparte de tener un pésimo gusto a la hora de combinar prendas... – Hermione rodó los ojos.

- ¡... estaba ocultando algo! Así que nosotras estábamos comentando la posible existencia del supuesto chupetón...

- ...cuando una chica de cuarto de Hufflepuff se acerca a nosotras...

-... nosotras estábamos perplejas... ¡imagínate nuestra cara cuando esa niña viene y se sienta a nuestro lado!

- ... así que tuvimos que hacerla vacío...

- ... pero ella no paraba de mirarnos...

- ...así que yo la enfrenté y la dije: "..."

- No, perdona, la enfrenté yo – cortó Lavander.

- ¿Qué?... Demasiado néctar de naranja, nena, te dije que esa cantidad de azúcar te iba a dañar el cerebro...

- Oye, mona, te recuerdo que tú no querías hablarla porque...

- Pero¿qué dices? Gracias a que YO SÍ quise hablar con ella es que tenemos este chisme...

- ¡Serás falsa! Fui YO quien...

- ¡BASTA! Me importa un pomelo quien descubriese el chisme, lo que quiero saber es su contenido ¡y sin rodeos! – ambas volvieron a sonreírse.

- Bueno, el caso es que aquella niñata al parecer sabía que nosotras somos populares y tal – Hermione chasqueó su lengua – y decidió contarnos a cambio de que la hiciésemos un favor...

- ...ya sabes cómo funciona nuestro sistema de favores... – continuó Lavander. Claro que lo sabía, aquello era como la mafia, si alguna de ellas te hacía un favor, tu tendrías que devolver uno mayor.

- ¿Cuál era el favor?- se atrevió a preguntar.

- Eso ahora no importa...

- ... aunque debería importarla, Parv.

- ... luego, Lav, ahora vayamos al tema. Agarrante al colchón porque te vas a caer del susto – vale, se estaba empezando a preocupar, era impresionante la capacidad que ambas tenían para hacer interesantísimo un triste grano de arena. Y seguro que sería eso, una estupidez de las suyas...- una chica de séptimo está embarazada – o uno de esos rumores falsos que rulan por los corredores... – y está confirmadísimo por el mismo Dumbledore - ... o esas cosas que la gente se inventa para llamar la atención... – que habló incluso de que ella se había hecho un test de embarazo muggle – o que era verdad.

- ¿Qué? – consiguió articular - ¿Quién?

- Lana Swaneth – dijeron a coro, emocionadas.

- No la conozco. – y se desilusionaron al instante.

- ¿Cómo no la vas a conocer? Es una chica morena, de rasgos finos...

- ... es amiga íntima de Moon Forlani... – añadió Lavander como si eso fuese a aclarar las cosas, pero ella alzó los hombros. – no me puedo creer que no conozcas a Forlani, es la chica más popular de Slytherin.

- Creía que la más popular era Parkinson.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron a coro – tápate las orejas Lav, no creo que fuese capaz de soportar una realidad así.

- No te preocupes, Parv. – dijo mientras la tranquilizaba – Mione sólo lo ha dicho en broma¿verdad? –añadió mirando acusadoramente a la mencionada, quien asintió dubitativa.- esa estúpida solo tiene cierta relevancia en este colegio por el hecho de juntarse con Malfoy

- Vale, entonces una chica de séptimo de Slytherin, que es una de las más populares del colegio, se ha quedado embarazada.

- Sí, pero aún falta lo mejor...

- ... ¡NO SE SABE QUIÉN ES EL PADRE!

- Pero...¿no lo sabe ella o es que no lo quiere decir?

- En realidad nosotros tenemos una teoría combinada. Creemos que no lo tiene muy claro. Ella es... ¿cómo decirlo?...

- Algo... ligerilla... – ayudó Lavander. Hermione las miró con el ceño fruncido – ya sabes... "Abierta de mente... y cuerpo" – añadió haciendo gestos raros y bufó al ver que la castaña no la comprendía.

- Que se acuesta con todos, Mione. ¿lo entiendes ahora? – ella asintió – Bueno, pues creemos que ella no lo tiene claro y, a la vez, teme decir el nombre del verdadero padre porque se ha pasado por la piedra a chicos con novia...

- ... chicos de cursos inferiores...

- ... de familias ricas...

- ... de familias pobres...

- En resumen, que si sabe quien es el padre, teme decirlo por las consecuencias.

- Exacto – corearon – pero nosotras hemos hecho una lista de los posibles candidatos – continuó Parvati – mira – sacó un laaaaaaaaaaargo pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

Pues si que había nombres en esa lista. Si de verdad Swaneth se había acostado con todos esos chicos, se extrañaba de que hubiese llegado a séptimo sin embarazos previos.

La sorpresa llegó con el duodécimo nombre: Draco Malfoy. Según las chicas, estaba confirmado que ambos estuvieron juntos el año anterior y, aunque no tenían pruebas, el hecho de que los dos fuesen tan promiscuos las hacía pensar que podían haber repetido en los últimos meses.

Malfoy era promiscuo... ¿de qué se sorprendía? ... ¿acaso pensaba que desde que eran capaces de comunicarse mentalmente no se había vuelto a acostar con nadie? Bueno, si no era así, la verdad es que él tenía una gran capacidad para ocultar esas cosas, pese a tener la mente abierta a la Gryffindor. O quizás es que para el platino significaban tan poco esas chicas que ni siquiera se molestaba en darle importancia. Y, de repente, se sintió mal... ¿por qué él podía pasar por mil camas sin mutar su gesto y ella daba tanta importancia al tema de las relaciones?

- Emhm... Mione... hay algo que no te hemos contado... – interrumpió Parvati los pensamientos de la castaña.

- ... se trata del favor que nos pidió esa niña. – la secundó Lavander.

- Sabemos que te vas a enfadar, pero primero tienes que comprender lo importante que es para nosotras tener este chisme en nuestro poder. – Hermione las miró angustiada... ¿qué se les habría ocurrido a esas dos neuronas? – Verás...

- ¡Venga! Decídmelo ya. – las apremió.

- La niña esa es amiga de la hermana de Hannah Abbott...

- Quien es íntima de...

- Justin – completó Hermione – No, no me lo puedo creer... ¡chicas!

- Lo sentimos, Mione... pero es que no teníamos otra opción.

- ¡Claro que tenías otra opción! Podíais haberla dicho que NO.

- Sabemos que es un favor enorme el que te estamos pidiendo, pero te lo compensaremos...

- Sí, te pondremos monísima para tu cita con Justin. Te arreglaremos el pelo, te maquillaremos, Lavander te prestará su ropa...

- Claro, y... un momento¿cómo que le prestaré mi ropa¡Le prestarás la tuya!

- Mi color de piel es diferente al suyo, los colores que a mi me van a ella no la favorecen.

- Eso es cierto – confirmó Lavander – Bien, te prestaré mi ropa y...

- ¡No! ... no lo habéis entendido, no pienso salir con Justin. Chicas, lleváis toda la semana viendo como pretendo despegarme de él ¿y ahora me venís con esto?

- Hermione, prometemos no volverte a pedir favores nunca jamás de los jamases, pero, por favor, haz esto por nosotras.

- Sólo será un día...

- ¿Un día? ... ¿entero? – ambas asintieron con culpabilidad.

- Pidió un permiso especial a la profesora Sprout y otro a McGonagall para que vayais a Hogsmade.

- Entonces... ¿ya está hecho?... ¿no hay posibilidad de zafarse? – negaron con la cabeza. Hermione se levantó y cogió su ropa para meterse en el baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta de este las dijo – está bien, pero me debéis el favor más grande de vuestra vida.

- Que exagerada – repuso Parvati cuando Hermione hubo cerrado la puerta.

º-º

- - - - -

La noticia corrió como la pólvora. Al día siguiente, Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown, quienes, si supiesen utilizar adecuadamente sus cerebros, obtendrían unas buenísimas notas en sus materias, se dedicaron a extender la información de una manera estratégica (insertar música de planificación militar): comenzaron por las chicas con mayor potencial cotilla del colegio, daban igual sus edades o sus casas, y a continuación se dedicaron a decírselo a las más chivatas. Todo esto guardándose convenientemente las espaldas y añadiendo las típicas palabras de "es un secreto, no se lo cuentes a nadie" que, por supuesto, nadie cumplió. El resultado: el lunes a la hora de la comida todo el mundo sabía que Lana Swaneth estaba embaraza de siete meses de un chico de primero. Vale, esa no era la noticia veraz, pero eso era lo que ocurría con los rumores o ¿es que acaso nunca habéis jugado al "teléfono escacharrado"?

En definitiva (y según las explicaciones posteriores de Lav y Parv), el grupo de Forlani había perdido muchísimos puntos de popularidad y estos habían pasado directamente a ellas, gracias a la ayuda de Hermione, como no se cansaban de repetirla en un intento, en vano, de que ella les perdonase por la consecuencia directa hacia su persona.

Debido a la salida a la luz de la noticia, el colegio decidió endurecer las normas. Los horarios se redujeron y ya no permitían a los alumnos pasear solos (sobretodo si iban en parejas chico- chica) por los corredores si no iban acompañados de alguno de los prefectos de su casa. Únicamente se les permitía estar en la biblioteca o en sus salas comunes en las horas libres y, en vez de recogerse en esta a las horas que determinaban sus edades, se puso una nueva norma debido a la cual TODOS debían estar en sus respectivas salas a las siete en punto y, además, los prefectos debían hacer rondas todas las noches. Uno quedarse en su sala común para controlar el posible flujo hormonal intra-casa y los demás, hacer guardias por el colegio a fin de "pillar" a alguna de las parejitas de casas diferentes.

Según la opinión de sus compañeros, las nuevas normas eran culpa de McGonagall quien, abrumada por la noticia del embarazo, decidió poner en marcha su vena más inquisidora y no ceder ante las opiniones más suaves de Dumbledore que, a pesar de ser el director, no parecía ser capaz de dominar el carácter enfadado de la jefa de Gryffindor.

- Dentro de una semana se habrán olvidado de todo y los horarios volverán a la normalidad, estoy segura. – dijo Parvati.

No las odiaba, de verdad. Pero estaba un poquito enfadada porque por culpa de la estúpida "misión de sus vidas" como ellas se empeñaban en llamarla, Hermione llevaba tres días sin dormir. Decidida a no escuchar más de sus tonterías, cedió a Ron su misión de controlar la estabilidad de la sala común e ir a la biblioteca. No había podido estudiar nada estos días, ni tampoco quedar con Malfoy para practicar, aunque la verdad eso no la preocupaba. No sabía si sería capaz de mirar a los ojos de Draco Malfoy sin dudar sobre su posible paternidad y que él lo notase. La verdad, no quería verle.

Ella tenía inmunidad, podía caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos sin que nadie dudase de su buen nombre. Por ser prefecta, los profesores confiaban en su buen criterio y responsabilidad y no se apresuró para llegar a la biblioteca. En realidad, disfrutó de los vacíos corredores mientras escuchaba la música que llegaba a sus oídos gracias al discman encantado y, cuando llegó a ella, se sorprendió al ver que esta también estaba vacía. Al ser el único lugar común permitido, esperaba que estuviese atestada de gente que hacía de todo menos estudiar y le agradó en sumo grado poder estar en un lugar tan tranquilo.

Se sentó en una de las mesas centrales y sacó las cosas de su mochila para enfrascarse en el apasionante mundo de los hechizos bilaterales. El lunes siguiente tenía que presentar un trabajo sobre ellos y planeaba acabarlo esa misma tarde, pero no pensaba en la llegada de alguien más.

_- "Hola"_ – le dirigió Draco Malfoy mientras se sentaba pesadamente en una de las sillas de una mesa cercana a la de ella.

_- "Hola"_ – murmuró incluso pensando y sin levantar la vista de su pergamino.

- "_He venido a traerte el libro. Como no hemos podido quedar esta semana, he pensado que quizás podrías necesitarlo"_

_- "Gracias. Déjalo donde siempre"_ – pensó escuetamente e intentando mantener toda su atención en el trabajo.

_- "¿Ocurre algo?"_

_- "No"_

_- "Granger, no nos conocemos lo suficiente, pero estoy empezando a pensar que nuestras emociones están conectadas o algo por el estilo y es evidente que SÍ te ocurre algo. ¿No has dormido bien?"_

_- "No he dormido nada, es diferente."_

_- "¿Tú también tienes que hacer rondas?"_ – pensó mientras se desperezaba.

_- "Todos los prefectos tenemos que hacerlas."_

_- "Si tus ojeras siguen creciendo, mañana te las pisarás. Mírame a mí, estoy impoluto."_

_- "Ya, bueno, me imagino que en Slytherin no seréis demasiado partidarios de cumplir la ley¿no?"_

_- "Si por incumplir la ley te refieres a tomar una poción revitalizante, soy culpable¡que me decapiten!... Estoy cumpliendo con mi deber de prefecto, Granger, lo creas o no"_ – Hermione bufó – _"Oye, he tenido una de las peores semanas de mi vida y eso que sólo estamos a jueves. Así que no me vengas con tus tonterías¿quieres? Yo también estoy cansado y aún así he decidido pasar de un posible descanso para venir a traerte el libro porque creí que podías necesitarlo"_

_- "Sí, la verdad es que no tiene que ser fácil estar en la lista de candidatos para 'padre del año'¿no?" _– le dirigió esta vez enfrentando su mirada y con tono de reproche.

_- "¿Quién te lo dijo?"_

_- "Tengo mis fuentes, Malfoy."_

_- "Tus fuentes están equivocadas. Ya le he explicado lo mismo a unas 40 personas en las últimas setenta y dos horas, Granger, así que discúlpame si no me apetece darte explicaciones sobre mi vida privada."_

_- "No las quiero. Sólo quería aclararte que no debes quejarte de la situación porque eres tú el que la ha generado. Fuiste tú el dueño de los espermatozoides, así que..."_

_- "Te repito que yo no soy el padre"_ – casi gritó, al menos sus palabras retumbaron en la cabeza castaña. – _"Es imposible_" – Hermione se jactó.

_- "¿Es que eres estéril o qué?"_

_- "No, idiota, pero Lana y yo no nos juntamos desde hace más de un año."_ – la Gryffindor desvió la mirada. Estaba relajada y contenta y algo se enorgulleció en su pecho. Un algo ajeno.

_- "Si tú no eres el padre... ¿por qué no lo dices?... ¿por qué no desmientes el rumor?" _– Draco alzó los hombros.

- "_Porque no quiero precipitar los hechos" –_ Hermione le miró dubitativa, al verla, él bufó – _"Mañana, Lana se va a su casa a hablar con sus padres. Les va a contar todo, incluido el nombre del padre."_

_- "¿Y ...?"_

_- "Que mañana se va a aclarar todo"_

_- "Pero para sus padres, no para el colegio"_

_- "Me da igual lo que piense en colegio. Todos en Slytherin sabemos quién es el padre y eso es lo que importa. Mis padres saben que no soy yo, lo que piensen los demás me da igual. Además... ahora... también lo sabes tú."_ –Añadió con fingida indiferencia. Hermione fijó sus ojos en los grises.

_- "¿Y eso... qué quiere decir?"_

_- "Que... bueno, ya puedes decírselo a los demás."_

_- "Yo no soy una buchona, Malfoy. No voy a ir a contarle tus intimidades a los demás, no soy así."_

- _"Lo sé, por eso te lo he contado" _– añadió mientras mantenía su mirada. Hermione frunció el ceño. _– "El sábado deberíamos quedar, llevamos bastante retraso con las prácticas" _

- _"El sábado no puedo" _– contestó ella fijando otro punto de visión _– "Pero mañana por la noche estoy libre de rondas"_

- _"Bien, yo cambiaré la mía... ¿dónde siempre hacía las siete?" _– Hermione asintió – _"Vale, te dejo el libro aquí. Nos vemos mañana"._

- Hasta mañana. – murmuró cuando Draco pasó a su lado y a la vez que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

º-º

- - - - - -

- No puedes presentarte a la cita con Justin con esas pintas, Mione... ¡casi te pisas las ojeras! Y dime... ¿cómo vas a poder bailar con él si te tropiezas constantemente con ellas? – dijo Parvati en tono jocoso.

- ¿Quién dijo algo de bailar? Yo no bailo... ¿por qué hay que bailar?... no bailo... yo no bailo... no... – casi tartamudeaba la castaña.

- ¡Vale! Para con el nerviosismo¿quieres? Hanna me ha dicho que quiere llevarte a Madame Pudipié... ¡Oh, Mione!... ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti! No sabes lo lindo que es ese lugar y allí ponen música romántica, así que seguro que te pedirá que bailes con él... ¿no es bonito? - ¿BONITO?...¡era un espanto! No se imaginaba bailando con Justin, ella no sabía bailar. Sólo había bailado una vez en su vida con un chico (exceptuando, por supuesto, a su padre) y esa vez fue con Víktor Krum, quien la llevaba en todo momento, así que no tuvo que preocuparse por resbalar o cometer un error. Pero Justin no era Viktor, no tenía esa seguridad en sí mismo y ¿por qué no aclararlo? se le podía considerar incluso patoso. Acabarían en el suelo de aquel lugar siendo el centro de atención y de las carcajadas de los que allí estuviesen.

¿Por qué no les habían prohibido la salida? Las normas se habían endurecido para todos... ¿por qué no para ellos también? Lavander la había explicado que el hecho de ser prefecta estaba a su favor y que, incluso McGonagall confiaba plenamente en ellos porque eran muy responsables y buenos alumnos... ¡pero eso NO era justo!

- No te preocupes por lo de no saber bailar, esta noche practicamos durante la sesión de belleza, así que...

- Esta noche no puedo... emhmhm... tengo ronda. – mintió rápidamente.

- Creía que hoy no tenías que hacer de espía.

- No hago de espía, sólo hago guardia y... hoy no me tocaba, pero se lo cambié a un chico de quinto que me lo pidió.

- Vaya, pues tendremos que adelantar la cura de belleza...

- No, chicas, voy a aprovechar la tarde para estudiar.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – se alarmó Parvati – mañana es tu cita con Justin, no tenemos más tiempo.

- Justin me conoce desde hace seis años y dado que él es partícipe de un soborno, no creo que le importe verme con las mismas pintas que llevo siempre.

- Mhmhm, sobre eso... ejem...

- Verás, Mione... Justin no sabe lo del favor. – aclaró Lavander.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Que él cree que vas a salir con él por voluntad propia. La generadora del plan es Abbott, Justin no sabe la verdad.

- ¿Os dais cuenta del daño que le puede hacer esto? Va a ilusionarse sin razón.

- Bueno... de hecho... ilusionado ya está.

- Hasta aquí llegó todo, chicas. Pensaba ayudaros porque sé que estabais muy ilusionadas por la mierda del chisme ese, pero no pienso hacer daño a Justin, no se lo merece.

- Y precisamente por eso tienes que salir con él mañana...

- Imagínate su decepción si ahora le dices que no quieres salir con él.

- ¿No creéis que será peor desilusionarle después? Cuando se dé cuenta de que no me interesa lo más mínimo se caerá de la burbuja en la que le habéis metido.

- Pero quizás eso no ocurra, Mione. Tú misma nos dijiste que te sentías mal por no corresponder a Justin y que era un chico encantador... ¿por qué no pruebas? Quizás mañana descubras algo que no sabías de él y conectéis.

- Venga Hermi, dale una oportunidad. – las condenadas eran tremendamente buenas convenciendo.

- Esta bien, pero nada de besos. – dijo a la defensiva.

- Eso lo dejamos a tu elección – añadió Parvati guiñándola un ojo.

- Dije¡Nada de BESOS! – ambas asintieron cohibidas.

- Esta bien, pero hagamos algo con ese pelo¿vale?

- Mi pelo no se toca – dijo huyendo al baño.

- - - - - -

¡Esas huecas eran unas homicidas! ... Valeeee, su pelo había quedado bastante bien... ¡pero a qué precio! Si habían conseguido domarlo y dejárselo lisito (tras una serie de combates y de "no quiero" que sus cuerdas vocales no dejaban de repetir), era porque le habían arrancado media cabellera, literalmente. Ahora su cepillo del pelo tenía más filamentos pilosos que su propia cabeza, además, esa horrible poción que la habían hecho tomar. No había probado algo tan asqueroso desde la poción multijugos y eso era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta las (gracias a Merlín) contadas ocasiones que su madre decidía cocinar.

Por lo menos se habían contentado con ganar la batalla al pelo de Hermione y habían decidido no llevar a cabo la limpieza de cutis y no sabía cuántos rollos más. Muy convencida, les había dicho que debía adelantar la hora de la ronda y que no podía (pese a su 'profundo pesar') someterse a esa agradable sesión de exorcismo cutáneo. Así que ahí estaba ella, zafándose una vez más de la sala común para dirigirse a su encuentro con Malfoy. Aún era un poco pronto, así que fue ella la que abrió la sala de los menesteres.

Cuando Draco llegó, varios minutos después, se sorprendió al ver a la Gryffindor sentada en uno de los cojines leyendo el libro. Bueno, en realidad esa no era la sorpresa, el noventa y cinco por ciento de las veces que la veía, tenía sus ojos fijados en un tomo parecido. Pero sí que había algo extraño: su pelo. El matojo de hilos castaños había desaparecido para revelar una melena dominada. Sonrió. Pero esa no sería la única cosa rara, al acercarse a ella para soltarla alguno de sus comentarios se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Hermione estaba intentando recordar, con el mayor afán posible, la noche del baile de navidad con Víktor. Cada paso que daban, cada giro, cada movimiento. Pero su recuerdo se paró al notar una sensación extraña, una especie de sensación celosa mezclada con la decepción, y no sabía el por qué de ese sentimiento. Entonces abrió los ojos.

- ¡Malfoy!... – dijo tras pegar un pequeño bote - me has asustado.

- Lo siento – respondió él, parecía enfadado, pero ella decidió evitar la posible causa.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos... – Draco miró a ambos lados de su cabeza -...¿qué miras?

- ¿Están aquí tus amigos invisibles? – dijo en tono jocoso y malhumorado.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya sabes, cuando has dicho 'todos' me imaginaba a un grupo numeroso de gente.

- Con 'todos' me refería a tú y yo.

- 'Tú y yo' no somos 'TODOS', sólo somos dos.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?

- Nada, no me pasa nada, sólo quería aclararte que 'Tú y yo' somos dos personas y que 'todos' es una generalización, con lo cual no podría aplicarse a ambos.

- Oye, no sé a qué viene esta estupidez, pero...

- No es ninguna estupidez... – y abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero pareció cambiar de idea y volvió a cerrarla. Miró al suelo. - ... déjalo... hagamos lo que hemos venido a hacer... practiquemos. – Hermione asintió.

Fue la peor quedada que habían tenido desde que empezaron a practicar hacía dos semanas. Ninguno de los dos parecía conseguir concentrarse y, tras tres horas de frustración, decidieron parar.

- Malfoy, no estamos avanzando nada.

- Lo sé – añadió él con resignación.

- ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?

- Oye, no soy el único que está teniendo hoy problemas.

- Ya, lo siento, estoy distraída. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

- Pues debemos de estar avanzando mucho en las prácticas porque yo no capto nada. – Hermione alzó los hombros.

- Es que no es un pensamiento definido, sólo es un... cúmulo de estúpidas ideas y preocupaciones. – doblo sus piernas sobre los muslos y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. Draco rió y ella frunció el ceño.

- Señorita Granger... ¿está usted tratando de seducirme? – la castaña abrió mucho sus ojos.

- Eso es de la película "El Graduado"... y ¿a qué viene lo de que 'pretendo seducirte'?

- Bueno, te has alisado el pelo..., me estás dando una espectacular panorámica de tus piernas. – Hermione se fijó en su postura, era una idiota por haberse puesto así llevando la falda del colegio. Rápidamente, cogió uno de los cojines que tenía a su lado y se tapó las piernas adoptando una nueva posición.

- Tienes unos pensamientos demasiado lascivos... ¿lo sabías?

- ¿Qué esperabas? – dijo con una media sonrisa – soy un hombre.

- Proyecto de hombre, diría yo.

- Ja, Ja, Ja – añadió con sorna - ¿vas a explicarme lo del pelo? – Hermione suspiró.

- Es una larga historia que involucra a mis dos mono neuronales compañeras de habitación.

- Tengo tiempo... y ganas de reírme de las ocurrencias de Patil y Brown.

- No es interesante, lo que sí que me tiene intrigada es tu extraño conocimiento de la cultura del ocio muggle. – Draco alzó los hombros.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de las películas?

- Y la música.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Granger?

- Quiero que me expliques cómo una persona que rechaza tanto todo lo procedente del mundo no mágico tiene ese conocimiento sobre él.

- No es que sepa todo del mundo muggle, Granger, sólo... me interesan algunas cosas.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Adoro la cultura de ocio y... tengo que reconocer que no está muy fomentada en el mundo mágico... o, por lo menos, no completa.

- ¿Lo saben tus padres?

- No – respondió rápidamente – quiero decir... amhmhm... bueno...

- Tus padres no lo aceptarían –

- No es eso – dijo molesto – es sólo que... pues...

- No te preocupes, en cierto grado es comprensible. Tu familia odia todo lo procedente del mundo muggle, es normal que tu no te atrevas...

- ¡No me trates de cobarde!

- No digo que seas cobarde, sólo valoro el hecho de que seas capaz de ampliar tus miras, eso es todo.

- Yo no amplio nada, ni cambio mi opinión. – Hermione bajó la mirada y se rascó la cabeza. - ¿vas a explicarme lo del pelo? – añadió para cambiar de tema. Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

- Tengo algo que hacer mañana y... a las chicas se les ocurrió intentar dominar a la fiera.

- No lo consiguieron.

- ¿Por qué... no me queda bien? – preguntó pasando los dedos por su pelo.

- No, el pelo te queda muy bien... con lo de fiera me refería a ti. – Hermione rió y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Draco se hizo el ofendido y se tocó la zona 'supuestamente dolorosa'. Puso cara de "¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?" y eso le provocó mas gracia a la castaña. - No es bueno reírse de los demás... ¿lo sabías?

- ¡Ja! Deberías aplicarte el cuento... ¿no crees? – él alzó los hombros.

- Yo no me río de los demás, sólo les comunico graciosamente sus defectos. – Hermione levantó sus cejas, pero mutó su expresión rápidamente.

- ¿Te... reirías de alguien que baila mal o que se cae al suelo mientras baila?

- Por supuesto – contestó rápidamente, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la cara de preocupación de la Gryffindor - ... bueno... ehmhm, claro que no - añadió más serio.

- Claro que lo harías, todo el mundo, en realidad.

- ¿A qué viene esto, Granger? – ella suspiró resignada.

- Mañana tengo que bailar y... no sé hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo que tienes que bailar?... ¿por qué?

- Tengo una cita... con Justin – respondió con monotonía.

- Pensaba que no te interesaba lo más mínimo ese tipo – dijo Draco con un tono de ofuscación en su voz.

- Y no me interesa – repuso Hermione negando con la cabeza.

- Entonces no lo entiendo.

- Es algo que tengo que hacer por Parvati y Lavander, un favor.

- Por eso te has alisado el pelo. – completó el Sly mientras su tono mutaba al de la decepción y Hermione asentía con la cabeza. – Bueno, a favor del buen gusto diré que Finch-Flow es tremendamente patoso.

- Finch-Fletchley, Malfoy... y además eso no me ayuda... ¿a mi favor que dirías?

- Que lleves unos zapatos cómodos – Hermione bufó - ... ¡Y nada de minifaldas! – ella le miró con extrañeza - ... bueno... imagínate que te caes... se te vería todo. – asintió convencida - ...¿Cómo es posible que no sepas bailar?

- Oye, no todos nacemos siendo unos Fred Astaire.

- Has pensado en... – dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla -... no sé... ¿aprender a bailar?

- Ya... ¿y cuándo? Malfoy, la cita es mañana. - Draco se levantó y suspiró con resignación.

- ¿Es que te lo tienen que dar todo hecho, Granger? Levántate.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Para qué?

- Para que aprendas a bailar.

- ¿Contigo? Prefiero aprender a bailar con Homer Simpson.

- Que respuesta más educada para darle a una persona que está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para permitirse tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- No ha sido idea mía, Malfoy, así que no te quejes.

- ¿Quieres aprender a bailar o no? – Hermione bajó la cabeza, como meditando una respuesta adecuada. Al instante, la levantó fijando sus ojos en los de él y tomó la pálida mano que el Slytherin la cedía. - ¿Baile rápido o lento? – ella alzó los hombros – Bien, si el tipo el inteligente, aunque sea Hufflepuff – Hermione rodó los ojos – querrá un baile lento y que estéis agarraditos – dijo pronunciando excesivamente la última palabra y haciendo una mueca -... así que coloca tus brazos en mis hombros y yo colocaré los míos...

- ¡Espera!... no debería.. no sé... ¿haber música? – preguntó duditativa.

- Sí, espera que ahora mismo voy a buscar una radio muggle y sintonizamos Kiss FM... ¿te parece? – respondió con sorna.

- Bueno, podríamos salir de la sala de menesteres y pedirla que se convirtiese en algo... donde se escuchase música.

- Un momento, tú tienes el aparatito ese con el que escuchas la música... ¿lo tienes aquí?

- ¿El discman?... ¡Claro!... sí, lo tengo aquí, le haré un hechizo para poner unos altavoces o algo así.

- ¿Sabes alguno?

- Yo sé muchas cosas. – añadió con aire de entendida y una sonrisa en la boca mientras sacaba su discman de la mochila. Con la varita le dio un golpecito a la vez que murmuraba un hechizo.

La música comenzó a sonar y Hermione se giró con un gesto de satisfacción en su cara. Rápidamente, Draco se acercó a ella y colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, mientras colocaba los suyos en las caderas de la castaña.

A la vez que la canción "Warning Sign" resonaba en la habitación, Draco llevaba elegantemente a su pareja de baile, la hacía girar sobre sí misma y alrededor de él.

La canción cambió dando lugar a una nueva denominada "Trouble". Esta era más lenta y el platinó se despistó por momentos al escuchar atentamente la letra que acompañaba a la melodía.

"_... A spider web and it's me in the middle (Una tela de araña, y yo estoy en el medio)_

So I twist and turn (así que me tuerzo y me doblo)

_Here am I in my little bubble (aquí estoy yo en mi pequeña burbuja)_

_Oh, I never meant to do you wrong (yo nunca quise hacerte mal)_

Oh, well if I ever caused you trouble (bien si alguna vez te causé problema)

Oh no, I never meant to do you harm (yo nunca quise hacerte daño)

They spun a web for me (ellos tejieron la red para mí)..."

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione al notar que él no parecía concentrado.

- Sí – respondió con una sonrisa mientras la canción acababa y él se aliviaba. Sentía una estúpida identificación con la letra.

Una nueva canción comenzó, llamada "Amsterdam" (N/A: si tenéis oportunidad, poned esta canción, además, os voy a poner los momentos exactos en los que quiero que escuchéis a la vez que leéis).

Mientras el piano envolvía la sala con su perfecto sonido, la voz del interprete comenzó su relato.

(Minuto 0:52)

_"...And I swerve out of control (Y pierdo el control)_

_And I swear, I waited and waited (Y juro que espere y espere)_

_I've got to get out of this hole (Tengo que salir de este agujero)…"_

Hermione acercó inconscientemente su cuerpo al del platino guiado por la música que seguía sonando y él la apretó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

( A partir del minuto 2:42)

"_...Come on, oh my star is fading (Vamos, mi estrella se va desvaneciendo)_

And I see no chance of release (Y no veo ninguna oportunidad de librarme)

And I know I'm dead on the surface (Y sé que en la superficie estoy muerto)

But I am screaming underneath (Pero debajo sigo gritando)…"

La castaña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven, mientras él colocaba la suya sobre el pelo de ella y seguían bailando, al compás de la melodía.

"_...And time is on your side, its on your side, now (y el tiempo está de tu lado  
Está de tu lado , ahora)_

Not pushing you down, and all around (No te empuja una y otra vez)

No it's no cause for concern (No es razón para prerocuparse)…"

Draco hundió su nariz entre los cabellos castaños y aspiró con fuerza.

Hermione sintió esa aspiración y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Movió su cabeza y fijó sus ojos en los de él.

Su mirada se perdía en esos ojos grises que se movían incesantemente de un ojo al otro, y de ambos, a la boca y, a continuación, ella miró la boca de él, extrañamente apetecible, y de nuevo a sus ojos.

**(¡Minuto 3:56!)**

Pero él se separó inmediatamente, enfadado por ese momento de debilidad, casi con lágrimas en los ojos y un gesto de profunda insatisfacción.

Ni siquiera enfrentó los ojos miel una sola vez antes de abandonar la sala con un sonoro portazo.

"_...Stuck on the end of this ball and chain (Atorado a esta cadena)_

And I'm on my way back down again (Y me dirijo hacia abajo otra vez)

Stood on the edge, tied to the noose (Parado en un puente, ahorcado)

Sick to the stomach (Enfermo del estomago)

You can say what you mean (Puedes decir lo que sientes)

But it won't change a thing (Pero no cambiara las cosas)

I'm sick of the secrets (Estoy enfermo de nuestros secretos)

Stood on the edge, tied to the noose (Parado el la orilla , ahorcado)

And you came along and you cut me loose (Tu llegaste y me liberaste)…"

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Soy consciente de que no es el mejor capítulo que he escrito. Es más, este es una especie de capítulo de transición. Pero no me negaréis que la última parte ha sido interesante.

Os he regalado pistas por doquier sobre el don que ambos comparten en este capítulo. Si creéis haberlas captado y queréis comentármelas, sólo tenéis que comunicármelo en un review 0-´

La proximidad del siguiente capítulo dependerá de la posibilidad que tenga de robarle a alguna de mis amigas su conexión a internet porque (lloren conmigo) en verano me quedo sin esta gran fuente de información, música, lectura y pelis que es la red. Espero estar con vosotros lo antes posible. En cuanto acaben mis exámenes y dependiendo de si trabajo al final o no, tendré más tiempo para dedicarme a este fic. Hasta entonces¡disfrutad de vuestra libertad!

"That's all folks"

Gracias por leer y ya sabéis: **Submit review--> Go**

**-ò.ó-**

**Zandra Evans**

"_Triunfar es ser uno mismo y estar en paz"_


	8. Sobre la 1ª nevada y sus consecuencias

Jellow Kittys:

Os echaba de menos! Sí, sé que es culpa mía la tardanza... pero os traigo el capítulo ocho, así que no me linchéis hasta no habéroslo leído.

Me imagino que todos estaréis de vacaciones ahora (o casi todos), algunos de vosotros... como es mi caso... no tendréis Internet (snif!) porque estéis fuera de casa... pero conectaos YA para leerlo porque... "esto es pa verlo" (¿en dónde salía esa frase?). Bueno, que como siempre me lío y voy al grano. Este capitulillo os va a liar uno poco, porque entremezclo la historia de Draco con la de Hermione, pero creo que es fácil de captar o al menos eso espero.

Me habéis hecho llegar a los 151 reviews... no sabéis lo que os adoro... si no tuviese una doble contractura en la espalda me arrodillaría ante vosotros y os alabaría (las explicaciones abajo)

Bueno, os dejo con las contestaciones a los rr, os aviso que van a ser cortitas porque tampoco puedo abusar de la hostilidad... ejem! Hospitalidad de las personas que me dejan su chufo de ordenador. Colleja al canto!

AleJa M: me encantan tus rr largos, quiero másssss. Personalmente, respondiendo a tu rr, creo que fue primero la gallina que el huevo, seguro que hay por ahí alguna mutación genética... pero en lo referente al fic... este cha NO es de transición, aquí hay tema! Jejej. Gracias por meterte en mi profile... que mal que no puedas en mi espacio, pero haz una cosa, busca mi mail en el profile y agrégame, desde ahí podrás ver mi espacio, me haría mucha ilusión que me dejases algún comentario... jiji. Weno apa, no puedo enrollarme más. Muchas gracias por todo. Espero que te guste este chap. Besines.

ZhirruUrie: mi tardanza ha sido estrepitosa, lo sé y lo siento. Pero aquí un nuevo y bonito chap... quiero regalitos en forma de rrs, lis. Bye wapa.

Sakura-Granger: sabía que me ibais a linchar porque no sucediese nada... pero es que tenía que hacerlo... los chicos están desconcertados y... bueno, no sigo más que fastidio el chap nuevo. Gracias por leer. Xau

Arely Uchiha: me alegra mucho que te gustase, espero que este también. Besos.

LulaBlack: te refresco la memoria porque ni te acordarás de lo que pusiste en tu rr, hablabas sobre Rebelde Way y me preguntabas si era argentina... pues nop, soy española y aquí llevamos un enorme retraso en lo referente a cualquier tipo de serie extranjera, asi que ahora es cuando está pegando la serie en nuestro país. Yo me bajé la serie por internet y me piqué mucho... ¿sabes que vuestro acento es terriblemente pegadizo? Ahora a la mínima termino hablando argentino y mis amigas me miran òó. En fin, que muchas gracias por leer y por dejar ese rr tan chulo, espero que disfrutes con el nuevo... quiero ir a Argentina (eso no venía a cuento). Muchos besos. Xau.

AniSs: muchas asias... (yo ponerme colorada) esta tardanza ha sido peor que la anterior, pero creo que el chap te va a gustar. Re inteligente si te gusta Coldplay... es la mejor banda! Jijiji. Llevo tres veces quedándome sin la entrada, pero es que vuelan... es horrible! Bueno, muchas gracias por leerme y por el rr. Mil bss. Bye.

Silviota: aquí un nuevo chap. Gracias por tu apoyo. Enjoy it! Xau

Cynthia88: regáñame, me lo merezco... pero hazlo al final del chap... jejeje, a ver que te parece :P, otra cosilla... si, algunas de vosotras lo habéis averiguado y me ha hecho mucha ilusión, Draco y Herms son (en cierto modo) empáticos, pero es algo más complicado que eso, puesto que sus emociones se ven dominadas por las diferentes ocasiones y la fuerza de esos sentimientos... menudo jaleo¿verdad? En fin, que michas gracias por leerme. Mil besos. Bye.

Ana: sep! Retraso pero aquí está, el octavo chap. Espero que te guste. Gracias por todo. Xau.

Klau Potter: me encanta que te encante. Espero que este tb, porque lo he hecho de todo corazón para vosotras... que potito! Gracias. Adios.

Yuna: Yep! Friends es lo mejor de la TV... junto con pocas cosas más. En este chap hago una importante alusión a otra de mis series favoritas... aver si lo averiguas... jejejeje... (por si no te manaban deberes ara las vacaciones, te los mando yo, jejej). Muchas gracias. Bye.

Vierna: que sepas... que con lo que me pusiste en el rr, te he dejado un regalito en el fic... a ver si lo encuentras y me cuentas. Creo que eres mi alumna más aventajada... jajaja, averiguaste lo de la empatía y desde luego, el problema que conlleva... pero tendrás que leer este chap para darme tu opinión. Aquí, las conversaciones mentales se relajan y comienzan las luchas internas... menos humor y más Dramione... espero que te guste. Mil besos. Bye.

Tifanny: muchas gracias por tu rr. Espero que este chap sea de tu agrado. Bss

Mikitoooo: bueno, me demoré un poco, pero aquí está. Gracias. Bye.

ClauBoo: leer tu fic me hizo sentir una autora de verdad, jeje, me hizo mucha ilusión lo que me pusiste. Me alegro que pudieses sentir la escena final como una serie porque ese era mi cometido y que sintieses la canción 'Amsterdam' mientras todo sucedía. Sólo por eso soy feliz asi que gracias. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo ocho. De nuevo gracias. Xau.

Amaterasu: otro perrito piloto! Respuesta acertada... empatía! Lo cual hace que esto se complique... como me ilusiona eso de 'tu lectora incondicional' me siento importante y todo... jaja, es broma. En serio, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus impresiones capítulo a capítulo, ya sabes que me interesa mucho saber lo que opinas, así que aquí está el chap ocho para que te explayes... mil besos. Xau

CiNtHiA: aaaquí la continuación, espero que la disfrutes. Mil besos. Bye.

Drusila MARIANA Splendor: te acorto el nombre porque yo creo que ya hay confianza, no? Jejej. Me he reído mucho con tu rr. No pasa nada porque no hayas podido escuchar las canciones a la par que leías, porque creo que este chap te lo compensará, jejeje, no sigo que lo estropeo... por ciero, la nicotina es mala, el tabaco también, aunque menuda persona más inadecuada para darte consejos que yo... en fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, que ya sabes que es muy importante para mi, espero que te guste este nuevo chap. Mil besos. Xau

ANGELFEAR: muchas gracias por leer mi fic y muchas más por dejarme un rr, tu tb eres autor y sabes lo importante que es saber que te apoyan. Ahora mismo no tengo internet asi que no puedo pasarme por tus fics a leer, pero en cuanto pueda les echaré un vistazo. Gracias de nuevo. Bye.

Wannn! Sssep... los dramione son lo mejor. Gracias por leerme y por tu apoyo. Espero que disfrutes con el nuevo cha. Bye.

Celestana: muchas asias por tu rr... ahora no puedo pasarme por tus fics porque no tengo net, pero lo haré. Gracias por leerme. Besos.

Yo: bueno, no ha sido rápido, pero espero que te guste igual. Gracias.

Hemivir12: cielo! Jo! Te echo mucho de menos... que va a ser de este chap sin tu previa aprobación, de hecho no sé cuando lo podrás leer y eso me bajonea mucho. Espero que te lo estés pasando bien en tu pueblo. Ya te contaré lo de la nueva mudanza cuando hablemos. Mil besos y gracias por todo. Xau.

Samej: gracias por escoger mi relato y escribirme. Espero que este nuevo chap, anque no sea tan divertido, te siga gustando igual. Besos.

Kris Hart: gracias por tu rr, la verdad es que el hecho de apresurarme en su relación es lo que más pánico me da de esta historia... eso y que no os guste. Bss.

KmZilita-H: jos! Aplausos, que ilu... muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hacen muy feliz. Gracias también por leerme y por dejarme un r. Besos. Bye.

Suri-chan: lo que me pones en tu rr me hace darme cuenta de cómo vivis esta historia vosotros y me gusta que me pongas eso de que te acuestas a las 4 de la mañana porque eso me ha pasado a mí con varios fics, con lo cual me hace una ilusión tremenda que os ocurra a vosotros con el mío. Muchas gracias. Bss.

Taniz: gracias a ti y a tu hermana por leerme, espero que os guste este nuevo chap. Muchos besos.

Lily Malfoy: actualización tardía pero aquí está. Las respuestas a tus dudas y más acción, jejeje. Espero que te guste. Bss.

BLack: ola wapa, ya t digo, QUEEN the best. Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que dusfrutes este Nuevo chap. Bss.

_**- - - - - -**_

Hasta aquí la contestación a los rr. Os dejo con la lectura y nos vemos al final del chap, oka?

**Disclaimer**: menudo rollazo... lo de siempre, nada me pertenece excepto mi propia percepción de Draco quien, por cierto, está haciéndome un masaje tailandés ahora mismo... juas!

**Dedicado:** a las fiestas del verano, a la estupenda bajada de mi pueblo... pero sobretodo... a la horrible regadera en la que me caí... Damn it! Y a todos por leerme.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-òó-**

_**Riagus clementae**_

**-()-**

**Capítulo VIII: **Sobre la primera nevada y sus consecuencias.

**------**

Así que eso era una cita. Ella, la verdad, no tenía mucha experiencia en ese tema, pero estaba segura de que ESO no era lo que se podía denominar "cita" con todas sus letras.

Aburrida, en medio del lugar que Parvati había considerado romántico y ella, más bien, creía que el apelativo más apropiado sería 'lujurioso'. Era increíble la cantidad de parejas que había en Hogsmade y aún más como parecían perder el pudor cuando se introducían en aquel lugar. Si la comparación no resultase obscena e inapropiada, diría que era lo más semejante a un lugar donde se realiza un intercambio de parejas, aunque sólo con besos... y sin intercambio de parejas... ¡ella no era buena con las comparaciones!

Por suerte, Justin había desistido de la horrible idea de bailar al primer tropezón y nadie resultó herido.

Era horriblemente aburrido aquel muchacho. Durante los primeros, digamos 90 minutos le había escuchado mientras él contaba su vida, pero el soporífero relato y las pocas ganas que tenía ella de escucharlo hicieron que su mente vagase por sus pensamientos y que, de vez en cuando, su cabeza asintiera mecánicamente para que el interlocutor creyese que estaba captando su mensaje.

Y es que tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar...

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HABÍA PASADO EN LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES LA NOCHE ANTERIOR?

Cada vez que el recuerdo llegaba a la parte consciente de su cerebro, un gran peso en la boca de su estómago aparecía. Y es que no tenía una explicación razonable para lo sucedido, pero a la vez, sopesando objetivamente la situación, una parte de ella no se extrañaba de lo ocurrido, e incluso se frustraba al no haber sido completado. Todo esto hacía que se sintiese mal por pensar en aquello y por tener algún tipo de sentimiento hacia aquel encuentro, pero a la vez no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Era un círculo vicioso del que no podía (ni quería) escapar.

- Llevo hablando de mí un buen rato... ¿y tú qué?

¿Cómo se la ocurría pensar así sobre Draco Malfoy? Era un Slytherin...

- ¿Hermione... ?

Y no sólo un Slytherin... un estúpido cabeza hueca que no era capaz de tener una ideología propia sin que su 'papito' se la masticase y se la sirviese en bandeja...

- Hermione... ¿estás bien?

No la respetaba, ni a ella ni a ninguna mujer, sobretodo si no era una sangre limpia, porque era más que evidente lo que él pensaba de la pureza de la sangre y...

- ¡HERMIONE!- la castaña dio un bote en su asiento... ¿pero qué hacía el tipo este? ... ¿por qué gritaba? - ¿te ocurre algo?

- Mhmhm... ¿qué?

- Estas como... ausente. – no era que estuviese 'como ausente' es que lo estaba y era gracias a su tedioso rollo del que no se había enterado de nada.

- ¡Oh!... ya... es que... no me encuentro muy bien – añadió poniendo la cara más febril que conocía y rogando a todos los dioses existentes que se lo creyese.

- Bueno, entonces... supongo que deberíamos marcharnos al colegio...

- ¡SÍ! – digo a voz de grito – quiero decir... ¿tan pronto? – añadió con intención de suavizarlo.

- Bueno, si no te encuentras demasiado mal y quieres que nos quedemos algo más...

- ¡NO! – su boca traicionera otra vez-... porque... imagínate que es algo contagioso- y su mente poco imaginativa - un catarro otoñal de estos que se contagian por aire... – como la gripe del pollo... – así que lo más responsable sería que fuésemos al colegio y que me metiese en la cama. – y me quedase allí para siempre.

Buena o no, lo cierto es que la excusa pareció funcionar y Justin, aunque con cara de decepción, acepto el supuesto malestar de la castaña y se encaminaron hacia Hogwarts, mientras el cielo nublado anunciaba la no muy tardía primera nevada del año.

Al llegar al pasillo en el que ambos se debían separar, el Hufflepuff agarró la mano de Hermione quien, cogida por sorpresa, no opuso objeción, si la puso, sin embargo, cuando el rubiales se paró delante de ella y la agarró por el mentón... ¿pretendía besarla? ... ¿a ella? ...¡AHGHG! Se acercaba peligrosamente, pero ella no quería besarle... no tenía ninguna intención de acabar esa horrible cita con el Apocalipsis... así que hizo lo que cualquier ser razonable haría: ...

... estornudar...

¡en su cara!

- Justin... ¡lo siento! Es que... bueno... estoy acatarrada, perdona... espero no haberte contagiado...

- Ya me has estornudado, así que me da igual que me contagies – dijo acercando de nuevo su rostro al de la Gryffindor. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Si el estornudo no había funcionado (aunque falso), no sabía qué iba a hacer.

Mientras su mente se debatía en los instantes eternos previos al nada deseado beso, notó una presión en la garganta que casi la impedía respirar y un nada agradable sensación de celos de origen desconocido... ¿a qué son sentía ella celos? - Pensaba ella sin darse cuenta de que la distancia entre ambos labios era peligrosamente escasa.

- Demostraciones de afecto en los pasillos: 10 puntos menos para Hufflepuff, 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras mientras Hermione giraba su cara y Justin terminaba besando la mejilla de esta.

Ella no sabía como mirar a Draco Malfoy, sentía vergüenza porque hubiese visto eso, sentía apuro por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero sobretodo¡sentía rabia porque era tremendamente injusto que a ella le quitase más del doble de puntos! Pero no le dio tiempo a replicar, Malfoy se dio la vuelta impetuosamente y mientras se alejaba gritó:

- Cada uno a su sala común o me veré obligado a decírselo a los jefes de sus casas.

Pero, teniendo en cuenta que Draco Malfoy la acababa de salvar de una muerte lenta y dolorosa, o, lo que es lo mismo, un beso con Flash-Flower (como había decidido llamarle tras tan horrible día), la verdad es que prefirió no quejarse, despedirse, de lejos, con la mano y salir corriendo a su casa.

- - - - - - - - -

Estaba enfadado.

Él, supremo dios de Slytherin... bueno, no tanto, pero famoso al fin y al cabo en su casa, él que más y no sería prepotente al llamárselo. Guapo, sexy, inteligente, seductor y malvado... esa era su orgullosa tarjeta de presentación, la cual se había echado a perder la noche anterior. Había caído directamente al fango, había retozado en él y empapado cada molécula de su cuerpo en esa asquerosidad o... lo que es lo mismo, había tenido un instante de debilidad que no debía tener en ningún momento de su vida. Es más, no quería tenerlo, en su educación tan solo se le habían prohibido varias cosas, la más importante: no relacionarse con seres inferiores. Si se había acercado a Granger era porque la necesitaba para librarse de lo ocurrido durante la clase de pociones, si era amable con ella era porque conocía a las mujeres y sabía que, si las trataba como a reinas, ellas harían lo que él quisiese y, si seguía pensando en ella, era únicamente porque... porque... la necesitaba. Dio un sonoro portazo a la puerta de su habitación y se tumbó pesadamente en la cama... no quería levantarse de ahí nunca, no quería encontrarse con los ojos miel, no quería verla, ni hablarla, no quería oír su voz y mucho menos su risa.

- - - - - -

Nota mental: no volver a hablar nunca a las psicóticas con rulos de mi habitación

Se lo llevaba repitiendo mentalmente toda la semana junto a las notas mentales de no quedarme a solas con Justin, evitarle siempre que se pueda, evitar a Malfoy, tener la mente cerrada, no enfadarme con los chicos por la enorme cantidad de estúpidas bromas sobre la cita con el Hufflepuff, odiar a Ginny Weasley por inventar y cantar a trío con Lav y Parv la canción _**"Pon un Justin en tu vida"**_ y no cabrearse cuando la canción (horriblemente pegadiza) se hizo un hueco en la sala común y que, a lo largo de la semana, se oía tararear por los pasillos. Resumiendo, una semana completita.

Al llegar el jueves por la mañana, tenía tantas notas mentales pululando en su cabecita que no soportó los gritos de una agitada Parvati Patil que, histérica, gritaba por la aparición de un grano en su cuidado cutis. Lavander no era de gran ayuda... las frases '¡Es una hecatombe!' y '¡te dije que no debías de comer más de una onza de chocolate!' la sacaron de la cama y, como parecía que no la iban a ceder el cuarto de baño en, al menos, una semana, decidió que, dado que no tenía primera hora de clase, se iría al baño de prefectos y comenzaría el día con un baño hiper relajante.

Tras recoger todas sus cosas y dejar a las chicas sollozando en la habitación ante un drama añadido (Parvati había engordado un kilo), se encaminó al baño de la quinta planta. La contraseña, rarita donde las hubiese ('¡A por ellos, oé!'), le dio paso al precioso y relajante lugar, empezó a llenar la tina y colocó prolijamente el uniforme en una banqueta situada cerca de los lavabos. No había nada como empezar así el día, pensó y, en cuanto la bañera estuvo lista, se introdujo en los placeres termales de aquel sitio.

- - - - - - - - -

No hay nada como despertarse temprano una fría mañana de otoño y poder quedarse en la cama calentito, apurando los últimos minutos mientras se ve caer las hojas de las ramas de los árboles azotadas por el aire y el cielo con unas nubes blanquecinas anunciando la deseada primera nevada del año.

Pero como en Slytherin no había ventanas y Draco Malfoy no era de los que perdía el tiempo metido en la cama tras despertarse, se levantó de la cama como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero.

Miró el reloj, tenía tiempo más que suficiente para evitar su rutina diaria. No había escogido la asignatura de Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas (ya había tenido más que suficiente del gigantón inútil durante los pasados tres cursos), así que podría aprovechar ese tiempo para él mismo. La verdad... se compadecía de los que tuviesen que salir a la intemperie con ese tiempo, si hacía frío en su habitación, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería ahí fuera.

Recordó un instante a su madre. Que él no aguantase quedarse en la cama una vez despierto no quería decir que le gustase madrugar. Ella siempre le había dicho que no había ninguna sensación como levantarte temprano en la mañana y tener tiempo para llevar a cabo todo lo que te habías propuesto. Pero él no se había propuesto nada y le fastidiaba haber restado varias horas de sueño.

No sabía que hacer. Volvió hacia la cama y se sentó en ella. Su cabeza llevaba toda la semana rumiando lo ocurrido con Hermione Granger el fin de semana anterior. Intentaba encontrar una explicación clara, pero lo único que hallaba era un desconcierto total entre lo que le decía la lógica y el malestar general que le invadía su cuerpo cuando esa lógica se hacía fuerte.

Necesitaba volar. Cogió su escoba y su uniforme para las clases que después tendría y salió de su cuarto.

- - - - - - - -

AQUELLO era el paraíso. Si las historias sobre Adán y Eva eran ciertas, la parte en la que estaban en un gran Jardín del Edén estaban equivocadas, porque esa gran bañera y la tranquilidad que la rodeaba eran mil veces mejor que aquel supuesto lugar.

Hundió la cabeza en el agua y contó lo que aguantaba sin respirar...

Veinte segundos después salía a la superficie y abría la boca instintivamente por la necesidad de aire, cuando su respiración se normalizó, volvió a intentarlo.

La segunda vez tardó 23 segundos, la tercera 27 y en la cuarta, estaba barriendo la frontera de los 30 segundos tan concentrada, que no oyó la puerta cerrarse, un objeto que caía al suelo, ni los pasos de alguien que se le acercaban.

- - - - - - - - -

Jamás se sentía tan vivo cuando como volaba. Sus preocupaciones se disipaban junto con el aire que movía sus platinos cabellos en las alturas.

Giraba y giraba.

Hacía loopins vertiginosos y se dejaba caer en picado hasta que, a los pocos metros del suelo, levantaba el vuelo y ascendía hasta que la concentración de oxígeno resultaba insuficiente. Nadie podía admirar su talento, el desgraciado de Potter siempre se las arreglaba para menospreciarlo y sus amigos le alababan a cada paso que él daba.

Y volvió a pensar en ella...

y se desconcentró...

y decidió que aquello no había servido de nada si, cada cosa que ahora hiciera... le llevase a pensar en ella.

Recogió sus cosas del suelo y se puso la escoba al hombro, había pensado ir a cualquier baño a cambiarse pues, si fuese a su casa, perdería un tiempo precioso. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos en la escoba le habían llenado de pequeñas cantidades de sudor y, si no se daba una ducha, al final del día apestaría a jornalero y había pocas cosas que llevase tan mal como el horrible olor a sudor reseco.

Así que, sabiendo que iba a hallar toallas, se encaminó al lugar que os imagináis y al llegar, encontró la bañera llena de agua y un uniforme femenino que vosotros sabéis de quien es, pero él no.. así que se acercó a la tina y vio, difuminada entre la espuma, una cabellera que parecía negra bajo el agua y, tras unos segundos, a esa cabellera con su correspondiente cabeza, salir bruscamente del agua...

Y entonces se asustó y... gritó.

- - - - - - - - - - 

Una sensación de desconcierto ajeno la llevó a salir del agua y, una vez en la superficie, escuchó un grito, pegó un imperceptible bote por el sonido no identificado y se giro instintivamente. Ambos ojos se abrieron a la par al descubrirse mutuamente y se quedaron mirando un instante con las respiraciones agitadas. De repente, ella se giró y atrajo toda la espuma que estaba a su alcance al fin de taparse todo lo que pudo. Giró levemente la cabeza de nuevo y miró de reojo. Él seguía allí, inamovible.

- ¿Es que no piensas largarte de aquí? – Draco salió de su letargo.

- La que debe largarse eres tú. Vete, quiero ducharme. – respondió altivamente.

- Perdona... ¿no entiendes las leyes de prioridad? Yo estaba aquí primero. – añadió mientras seguía dándole la espalda.

- Pues deberías haber puesto un cartel diciendo que estaba ocupado o algo así.

- No existe ningún cartel de esos... – repuso girando su cabeza.

- ¿Y un hechizo? Te daré una pista... ¡empieza por 'F' y acaba en 'ermaportus'!

- No... no lo pensé – dijo titubeando y el Sly bufó – bueno, es comprensible... ¿quién iba a venir al baño de los prefectos a estas horas? – él mantuvo la mirada y luego la giró.

- Oye... tu... sal de la tina o haz lo que te dé la gana... yo voy a ducharme. – dijo encaminándose a las duchas.

- Pero estoy yo.

- Pues vete.

- Vete tú a tu casa a ducharte. – añadió exasperada mientras él se cerraba en una de las duchas y empezaba a tirar su ropa hacia fuera.

Salió de la bañera tapándose continuamente con la toalla y se acercó sigilosamente hacia su ropa. No hallaba una respuesta lógica a su comportamiento como espía, pero el temor a que Malfoy saliese de repente de la ducha y la viese desnuda la llevaba a poner en marcha actitudes tan estúpidas. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo teniendo en cuenta que, la ropa cuando estas mojada, no se desliza con facilidad.

Se estaba poniendo la falda por debajo de la toalla cuando Draco salió de la ducha con una similar a la cintura (la toalla, no la falda).

- ¿Aún no te has ido? – la espetó.

- Podrías haber tardado un poco más en la ducha... ¿no crees?

- Tenemos clase en veinte minutos.

- Ya pero no es fácil vestirse en esta situación o quieres que me vaya a vestir al pasillo.

- Francamente, no me importa. – respondió mientras cogía una toalla y se secaba el pelo - ¿hay cuchillas de afeitar ahí? – preguntó mirando los lavabos donde estaba la castaña. Ella rodó los ojos y buscó.

- Sí – dijo acogiéndolas y tendiéndoselas a él, que se acercó y las colocó en el lavabo que estaba a su lado. Cogió la espuma de afeitar y se la echó en la cara sin hacer caso a la mirada inquisidora de los ojos miel. Ella resopló indignada y habló.

- Oye, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero sigo aquí y tengo que terminar de cambiarme.

- No te preocupes por mí, no pienso mirar.

Hermione soltó un pequeño grito de frustración y recogió su camisa, se alejó todo lo que pudo del chico y le dio la espalda.

Desanudó su toalla e intentó colocarla sobre sus hombros mientras intentaba ponerse la camisa, pero la primera se resbalaba en cuanto ella hacía cualquier movimiento y estaba tardando demasiado en una acción en la que habitualmente tardaba dos segundos, así que, exasperada, dejó caer la toalla al suelo y se puso la camisa lo más rápido que pudo.

Para Draco todo eso pasó a cámara lenta. Sentía unas enormes ganas de reír mientras ella hacía esfuerzos para que no se la viese nada pero, una vez que se dio por vencida y tiró la toalla... el poder ver aquella espalda libre, tan solo tapada por una fina línea blanca perteneciente al sujetador. Aquella parte de su cuerpo mostrada tan sólo unos instantes exclusivamente para él, aquella hermosa parte de ella misma, se le hicieron eternos y quiso que jamás se acabaran, que pudiese quedarse ahí para siempre. No estaba excitado, no sentía esa clase de excitación lujuriosa que había sentido en tantísimas ocasiones. Sabía exactamente cómo era aquella sensación, pero esto no era así, sentía que su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas y, lo peor... tenía la seguridad de que ella estaba teniendo aquella percepción de sus sentimientos. Así que quisó evitarlo, puso la mente en blanco y se giró hacia el espejo, se encontró con sus propios ojos y levantó su mano para acercar la cuchilla a su tez.

La vergüenza que sentía dominaba su cuerpo y no la permitía captar nada ajeno. Cuando hubo abotonado la camisa, se giró con decisión, no quería que Malfoy sintiese su pudor ante aquella ridícula situación. Se colocó ante el espejo situado al lado del Sly y cogió un cepillo de pelo. Comenzó a desenredarse el cabello mientras él se afeitaba.

Ambos con la mente cerrada.

Ambos intentando concentrarse en su labor.

Ambos queriéndose olvidar del recuerdo de verse como se habían y se estaban viendo.

Uno haciéndose cortes con la cuchilla y otra arrancándose cabellos... y ambos sin darse cuenta.

Draco terminó de afeitarse y pasó la cuchilla por el chorro de agua a fin de limpiarla.

Hermione acabó de desenredarse el pelo y se lo recogió en una coleta.

Draco se acercó a recoger su camisa, se la puso y comenzó a abrochar los botones.

Hermione cogió su chaqueta y su mochila y con un escueto 'me voy', respondido por un 'vale, adiós' salió del baño... y el Sly no pudo evitar pensar que eso era lo más parecido a un matrimonio enfadado.

Rio con resignación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

La semana había sido una verdadera locura, y el refugio que habitualmente encontraba se hallaba sitiado por pensamientos personales y ajenos a los que no quería enfrentarse.

Su cabeza. Aquella que tantas gratificaciones le había dado antaño, se revelaba contra ella y hacía caso a todo lo que antes le resultaba carente de importancia.

Su refugio, ese al que acudía cuando tenía dudas, ese que le apoyaba al tomar decisiones, ese que estaba ahí únicamente para ella... jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevaba su mente abierta a Draco Malfoy, había deseado tanto como en ese momento que no lo estuviera. Y no sólo era porque él pudiese indagar en todo lo que allí ocurría, sino que cada vez más, a pesar de todas las prácticas llevadas a cabo para controlarlo, se escapaba más a su dominio y la llevaba a tener pensamientos y actitudes que nunca creyó llevar a cabo. Cientos de veces la castaña se había reído de aquellas huecas estúpidas que coqueteaban por doquier o soltaban innecesarias risitas con el fin de llamar la atención de determinado muchacho.

Exactamente eso no era lo que estaba haciendo... lo suyo era mucho más patético. Si hacía unos meses, alguien le hubiese dicho que huiría de su enemigo cual ratón asustado, no lo hubiese creído. Mucho menos si la persona en cuestión no es tanto un enemigo de sangre, sino de alma... o de corazón... o lo que fuese que le estaba pasando a esa parte de su anatomía a la que antes no hacía caso, y que ahora la dominaba por absoluto.

Y allí se encontraba, en su sala común, donde sabía que él no podría hallarla. Sumida en esos pensamientos mientras, sentada en un confortable sillón situado junto a la ventana, veía a través de los cristales como el cielo, más blanco que nunca, anunciaba la inminente nevada.

Y esta no se hizo esperar, pequeños copos empezaron a dejarse llevar por la fuerza de la gravedad y caían en el húmedo suelo que teñía rápidamente el blanco por el transparente.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente. El mismo que llegaba todos los años por esa época. Daba igual el día, pero el momento no fallaba: la primera nevada. Su madre la adoraba y ella... bueno, después de tantos años, era normal que sintiese esa nostalgia mezclada con la ilusión que hace recibir un regalo.

Y es que la nieve era su regalo... en realidad, el de su madre, pero algo que ella había heredado de una forma u otra. Cada año, su progenitora le contaba la misma historia y, a pesar de la reincidencia, adoraba escucharla o, como los últimos cinco años había ocurrido, leerla, pues apostaba diez galeones a que recibiría, fuese mañana o pasado, una carta en la que ella se la relataría una vez más... y es que, allí estaba nevando... pero¿cuándo nevaría en Londres?

Sabía exactamente que cuando Jane Granger oliese en el aire que iba a nevar, se sentaría en su butaca preferida y, bajo la luz de una única vela, escribiría lo que se sabía de memoria. Y sí, aunque parezca extraño, ella sabía unos minutos antes, incluso varias horas, que su regalo en forma de copos se mostraría. Decía que tenía ese don y, aunque pareciese una locura, nadie se atrevía a negarlo cuando veían el efecto de sus palabras. Y después ella salía a la intemperie, cuando los primeros copos cruzaban el cielo, extendía sus brazos y se dejaba impregnar por el agua helada durante varios minutos, generalmente hasta que Hermione o su padre, la convencían de que si no volvía al reconfortante calor del hogar, pescaría un resfriado. Pero, aunque la convencían, no dejaba de mirar caer la nieve durante varias horas... feliz, entusiasmada e ilusionada porque, una vez más, había recibido su estupendo regalo del cielo, justo en el mismo momento en el que, dieciocho años atrás, recibía el regalo de la naturaleza: la hermosa noticia de que iba a tener un bebé.

Una sonrisa bobalicona cruzó su cara mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la nostalgia y la alegría de sentirse tan querida.

- Granger... ¿se encuentra bien? – fuese quien fuese, le odiaba por sacarla de sus pensamientos justo en ese momento. Giró su cabeza. McGonagall la miraba fijamente, sus ojos expresaban una preocupación que contrastaba bruscamente con su semblante serio. Asintió. – Bien, en ese caso, acompáñeme a mi despacho, por favor. – añadió mientras giraba sobre sus talones y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Hermione la seguía cabizbaja. No la importaba la razón por la cual la profesora quería hablar con ella. Jamás había necesitado más a su madre como en ese momento. Necesitaba su mirada tranquilizadora, su sonrisa, su abrazo... el olor que sentía cuando se abrazaban, esa sutil fragancia que la hacía sentirse más segura que nunca, sus palabras de aliento... siempre escogía las adecuadas, aquellas que daban una respuesta ambigua mediante la cual la ayudaban sin dar pautas de cómo y permitiéndola total libertad para salir de aquello que la atormentaba. Sonrió con resignación, no podría tenerlas hasta dentro de un mes.

La subdirectora abrió la puerta de su despacho y sujetó la puerta para que la castaña cruzase el umbral. Cuando la hubo cerrado, extendió su mano indicándole a la joven que se sentase y ella ocupó su lugar tras el escritorio.

- ¿Quieres una galleta? – dijo mientras extendía una cajita hacia ella. Negó con la cabeza. - ¿un té? – volvió a negar mientras fruncía el ceño – Está bien, vayamos al grano: me preocupas... y no sólo a mí, también al resto de los profesores. Tu media ha bajado, a veces no llevas los deberes hechos y, cuando los llevas no están a la altura de tus anteriores trabajos, no te esfuerzas en clase y no resultas tan participativa como antes... ¿puedo saber qué ocurre? – Hermione alzó los hombros. Aquello la había pillado por sorpresa... esperaba una petición de la profesora para llevar a cabo alguna tarea de prefecta, incluso alguna pulla por lo que fuese, pero no aquello. Titubeo intentando dar una respuesta. Ante la falta de esta, McGonagall levantó sus cejas impaciente. La castaña bajó la mirada, mientras la adulta relajaba su tez y se inclinaba hacia delante. – Hermione, puedes confiar en mi. Soy la jefa de tu casa, créeme cuando te digo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte.

- No me ocurre nada – dijo levantando la cabeza y poniendo la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que podía – sólo es una fase, pero ya estoy trabajando para superarla, se lo aseguro.

- Eso espero, porque cuando el profesor Snape se dirigió hoy hacia mí para interesarse por lo que te estaba pasando, me llevó a pensar que, fuese lo que fuese, era realmente serio. – Hermione sonrió por el comentario... ¿Snape preocupado? Aquello no se veía todos los días.

- No se preocupe, sólo necesito reordenar mis prioridades y... bueno, tomarme unas vacaciones.

- No se descuide, Granger, aunque las vacaciones se aproximan, aun quedan varias semanas para reordenar esas prioridades. Vuelva a ser la que era y ya disfrutará del tiempo libre en navidades. – dijo retomando su tono autoritario – es la mejor alumna de este curso, sea lo que sea lo que la atormenta, supérelo, ya sabe que tendrá mi ayuda si la requiere, pero si cree que es capaz de hacerlo usted sola, hágalo rápido, o todo por lo que ha luchado se desvanecerá. – asintió... ¿quién necesitaba las cariñosas palabras de aliento de su madre teniendo las de su profesora?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Curioso día el viernes... sobretodo cuando el setenta por ciento de tu cuerpo, en vez de agua, es cafeína, y es que Hermione Granger se había tomado muchas molestias en volver a ser ella misma.

Para empezar, se había levantado cuatro horas antes de lo normal para intentar ponerse al día, había hecho todos los deberes de la jornada y de algunas posteriores. La sensación del trabajo bien hecho la había dado seguridad para enfrentarse a las clases y a la mirada de preocupación de sus profesores, quienes, al final de la hora, volvían a tener la reconfortante sensación de que, al menos uno de sus alumnos, se había enterado de algo de lo que habían explicado.

Tras engullir rápidamente la comida, fue a la biblioteca para obtener la información que se le había escapado para acabar sus deberes y trabajos, antes de volver a sus clases de la tarde.

Al acabar estas, y mientras sus amigos se dirigían al lejano campo de Quidditch a entrenar, decidió ir a la biblioteca a dedicar tiempo a una de sus aficiones favoritas: la lectura.

Pero una vez que estuvo allí, con el libro en la mano, decidió que era una tontería estar en aquel lugar enjaulada, cuando podía disfrutar de su hermoso regalo, que seguía cayendo en forma de copos y ya había cubierto la vasta extensión de los terrenos del colegio.

Así que salió, libro en mano, y se encaminó al haya situado cerca del lago, el cual comenzaba a helarse, enfundada en su abrigado atuendo acompañado de los elementos necesarios para el frío: bufanda, gorro y guantes que hcían honor a la casa Gryfindor.

Mediante un hechizo, deshizo la nieve de uno de los lados del haya, el que miraba al lago, y secó la hierba que, hasta hacía unos instantes, se había mantenido oculta bajo la capa blanca.

Dejó su mochila a un lado y se sentó entre las raíces, apoyando su espalda en el árbol. Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba invadir por el sentimiento de bienestar que la rodeaba, mientras escuchaba el imperceptible sonido de los copos al caer al suelo, el prácticamente nulo sonido del lago y de sus habitantes, el sonido de las hojas sobre ella, el de una lechuza ululando... un momento... ¿una lechuza?... ¿qué hacía una lechuza en sus sonidos relajantes?

Abrió los ojos, efectivamente, una lechuza estaba posada junto a ella mientras la miraba fijamente tachándola de loca. Cogió la carta que esta portaba con desgano y murmuró un gracias para que el ave la dejase en paz. Esta alzó el vuelo, no sin antes dejar escapar un ululato de indignación por no haber recibido algún tipo de gratificación.

Hermione abrió la carta. Ahí estaba la perfecta caligrafía de una dentista. Con emoción, estiró el papel y comenzó a leerlo. Las palabras 'querida hija' ya la hicieron sentir un escalofrió. El relato, que se extendía a lo largo de plana y media, contaba lo que ya sabía, lo que llevaba diecisiete años escuchando de una manera u otra y, de nuevo, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, se emocionó y sintió la necesidad de abrazar a su madre.

Plegó el papel tras una segunda lectura del mismo y lo colocó prolijamente entre los pergaminos, dentro de su mochila. Al introducirlos, vio el discman. No había nada que la impidiese disfrutar de ese momento con su música favorita, así que escogió el cd que más le apetecía y lo introdujo en la máquina.

'_You Oughta Know'_ de Alanis Morissette resonó en su cabeza. La encantaba aquello, ese cd cañero en sus tímpanos. Rodeada de la naturaleza. Esa era su manera de despejarse: aislarse del todo con una de sus canciones preferidas sonando una y otra vez hasta que se cansaba de ella y decidía que ya era hora de mostrarse de nuevo al mundo demostrando que volvía a ser fuerte y que nada podría con ella. Pero se sintió observada.

Abrió una vez más los ojos. Allí no había una lechuza como en la anterior ocasión. De hecho, aquello era lo menos parecido a una lechuza que había visto nunca. Aquello, o más bien, aquel, era la fuente de sus problemas, de sus disgustos. Era Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó cansinamente.

- ¿Y tu? Estás rodeada de nieve y hace frío. Si sigues aquí lo más probable es que te enfermes y eso mermará todos los esfuerzos que has hecho hoy para recuperar tus notas.

- Es mi problema, no el tuyo.

- Te equivocas. Empieza a ser mi problema también. – dijo mirándola fijamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nada – añadió subiendo la vista al cielo – no es nada – movió la cabeza de un lado al otro como intentando despejarse - ¿qué haces? – dijo mientras se sentaba elegantemente en la hierba seca. Hermione levantó los hombros.

- Escuchaba música, necesitaba relajarme.

- Y... ¿aislarte? – añadió siendo más una confirmación que una pregunta. Ella asintió. - ... del mundo – asintió una vez más - ... del colegio... – lo hizo de nuevo - ... y de mí.

La castaña alzó la vista y ambos permanecieron mirándose, comunicándose todo, sin decir, ni pensar nada.

- Esto me está superando – articuló la Gryffindor con un hilo de voz – y créeme, hay pocas cosas que no consiga controlar – Draco rió.

- ¿Qué es lo que te supera?... ¿el no tener el dominio de tu mente... o no tener el dominio de tu corazón? – Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la corteza del árbol.

- Todo. Antes sentía que tenía el dominio de mi mente, de mi cabeza... de mi vida, y ahora siento que algo me domina, que soy completamente dependiente de ese algo, que ya no tengo la libertad suficiente de llevar a cabo mis propios actos. Y me desprecio por ello, me siento débil, inservible. – añadió mientras su voz se tornaba a la de alguien con enorme necesidad de llorar y su corazón se iba liberando de ese peso que la atormentaba.

- Lo sé, yo me siento igual. Me odio a mí mismo... y odio ese 'algo'... pero luego me doy cuenta de que ese 'algo' eres tú... y me desconcierta.

- Es un horrible círculo vicioso. – Draco la sonrió.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Supongo que no podemos hacer nada.

- Lo sé- respondió el Sly mientras asentía con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

Mantuvieron el silencio unos minutos, cómodos en una situación extraña.

Liberados en una situación en la que ambos estaban oprimidos.

Con sus corazones latiendo al unísono, pero separados.

- Tengo que irme... – dijo por fin Hermione- ... o me resfriaré. – añadió mientras sonreía y se levantaba. Draco hizo lo propio y también se levantó.

La castaña comenzó a andar con el discman en la mano.

El rubio la vio pasar por su lado mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Giró la cabeza... su mochila seguía en el árbol.

Hermione lo sintió de inmediato: su mochila seguía en el árbol, así que se giró y camino de nuevo hacia el haya.

Draco estaba dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la mochila, ella se apresuró.

Llegaron a la par, el Sly la vio y se mantuvo erguido mientras la joven se agachaba a por sus pertenencias. El movimiento de la castaña melena trajo de nuevo esa deliciosa fragancia y él... volvió a aspirar.

Hermione se alzó frente a él, a escasos centímetros y el joven abrió los ojos.

Su mirada, esa mirada asustada y temerosa, pero que liberaba la sensación que él mismo tenía.

La mirada de los ojos grises, desconcertada, que sólo esperaba una señal para llevar a cabo aquello.

Y se atrevió, con las elegantes manos blanquecinas sujetó el mentón de ella, y los ojos castaños brillaron... esa era su señal.

La besó.

El beso más casto y puro que Draco Malfoy había dado nunca. Pero no se atrevía a más, temía dañarla, temía romperla haciendo más fuerza de la debida, y no quería verla sufrir... y mucho menos ser él mismo la causa de ese sufrimiento.

Se separaron, quería ver su reacción, sentía lo que sentía, sabía lo que pensaba... pero dicen que la cara es el espejo del alma... y él quería ver su preciosa cara con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos, hasta entonces aún cerrados, se abrieron y fijaron de nuevo la vista sobre los grises.

Era feliz, quizás más feliz de lo que había sido nunca. Vio la cara expectante del chico que tenía delante y sonrió. La tez blanquecina se relajó y suspiró de alivió. Aquello le pareció muy tierno, lo más tierno y bonito que había visto en su vida. Se puso de puntillas.

Y le beso.

Ahora era ella quien quería demostrarle todo, pero ella no temía romperle, porque sabía que Draco Malfoy no era débil.

Y profundizó.

Él la agarró de la cintura y ella puso sus manos en los hombros del joven.

El tiempo se paró. Daba igual lo que pasaba a su alrededor, daba igual que hiciese frío, que nevase... que empezase a oscurecer.

Separaron sus labios sin dejar de mirarse un instante. Sonrieron.

Pero el tiempo no era suyo y, desgraciadamente, sus vidas tampoco.

Hermione se agachó para recoger su mochila, la cual se había caído al sentir los labios de Sly en los suyos. Se alzó una vez más mirándole a los ojos.

Y se fue.

Draco la siguió con la mirada. Se iba. No quería que se fuese... ¿pero qué podía hacer él?

Seguía caminando... y se acercaba a las puertas del colegio... si iba a hacer algo tendría que hacerlo en ese momento, pero algo dejó su mirada en un punto.

Una ventana.

Una ventana en la que había alguien.

Alguien que lo había visto todo.

Alguien que lo miraba fijamente con la boca abierta.

ESO era un problema.

--- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡Tachán!

Hasta aquí el capítulo ocho... ¿qué tal? ... ¿Qué tal? Necesito opiniones porque no sé si la descripción del beso me quedó bien. En mi cabeza estaba imaginado desde hacía seis meses, pero no sé si me ha quedado a la altura de las expectativas. Así que necesito que me mandéis esos prechiochos rr que sabéis que tanto me gustan para que me alabéis o linchéis por lo escrito.

Sé que lo primero que vais a poner en vuestro rr (si no estáis demasiado enfadadas o de vacaciones) es que me he retrasado muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo. Lo sé, no hace falta que intentéis mandarme ántrax o carbunco a mi correo electrónico. Tampoco voy a poner las excusas que se suelen poner porque, la verdad, ni vosotros os queréis entretener a leerlas ni yo me siento con el derecho de marear la perdiz. Lo único que diré es que tengo unas merecidísimas vacaciones, que son las fiestas de mi pueblo y de mi comarca y que el lunes me caí a una regadera y tengo una contractura doble en la espalda (con esto último s podéis reír, porque yo aún me río cada vez que lo recuerdo. Estoy desfasando demasiado últimamente.

Bueno, lo dicho, el capítulo ocho está finiquitado. El nueve... tengo pensada una parte, pero la otra... AZRAEL! PLEASE! I NEED YOU!

Ah! Quiero apuestas sobre quién es la persona que lo ha visto todo... jujujuju... ¡la caña!

Otra cosa antes de dejaros en paz¡APROBÉ ANATOMÍA! Tras año y medio y tres exámenes por fin me la quité... así que felicitadme, jijiji. Paso libre a tercero...

Gracias por leer y ya sabéis: **Submit review-- Go**

**-ò.ó-**

**Zandra Evans**

"_Triunfar es ser uno mismo y estar en paz"_


	9. Sobre yo, tu mismo y el beso

¡Tachán!

He me aquí para regalaros lo único que mi escasa economía puede proporcionaros: una tardía actualización de Riagus clementae.

Como imagino que tendréis unas enormes ganas de leerlo y debido al ENORME número de rr que me dejasteis en el capítulo ocho (gracias, gracias, GRACIAS a todos por vuestro apoyo) y que no puedo contestar a todos aquí, paso directamente a la lectura que, como siempre, espero que disfrutéis y nos vemos al final.

_**- - - - - -**_

**Disclaimer**: que Rowling haga mis exámenes de enero mientras yo disfruto de su fortuna... o lo que es lo mismo, que nada del mundo HP me pertenece.

**Dedicado:** a todo el que lo lea, porque se merece esto y mucho más.

**Nota:** lo de siempre, pensamientos con guión, comillas y en cursiva.

Una cosilla más, quizá os descoloque un poco al principio, pues relato las actuaciones de los dos protagonistas, siempre separadas por - - - - - - - - , ok?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-òó-**

_**Riagus clementae**_

**-()-**

**Capítulo IX: **Sobre yo, tu mismo y el beso.

**------**

Lo dicho, aquello era un problema.

Maldita persona entrometida, quien le mandaba mirar por ventanas... no había nada interesante ahí fuera. El mismo paisaje que veía día sí y día también.

No había nada...

Excepto ellos...

Besándose.

Cualquier persona coherente, dada la situación en la que se hallaba, hubiese perseguido a su amada... o lo que fuera... pero él no era una persona coherente ni razonable.

Él era Draco Malfoy, orgullo Slytheriano y suave y brillante cabellera platina. Quizás para los lectores eso no explique nada, pero sí para nuestro joven Romeo que, como de si las andanzas más Shakesperianas se tratase, quería venganza de la persona entrometida... o, por lo menos un soborno... aunque no sabía si podría conseguir algo de ELLA.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una vez había visto la película, pero en ella hay una frase muy característica que siempre repite la gente, y si a ella, en ese momento, la viesen por los corredores de Hogwarts camino a su casa, sin duda, alguien gritaría... "corre, Forrest, corre".

Nuestra dama de Gryffindor corría cual gacela perseguida por el más fiero león... y voy a dejar de hacer alusiones estúpidas a libros, películas y documentales... en fin, que Hermione corría mucho.

Cuando llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda se paró un instante, quería normalizar su respiración antes de entrar a su sala común y atraer la mirada de todos.

Una vez atravesado el umbral, se dio cuenta de que ese "todos" en realidad no era nadie... debían estar en el campo de quidditch viendo entrenar a su equipo. Subió a su habitación y al verla tan tranquila decidió darse una relajante ducha

Estaba cambiándose cuando empezó a oír jaleo en la sala. Apenas unos minutos después, sus compañeras subieron y tras un corto saludo y la recogida de no sabía qué cosas de sus cajones volvieron a salir por puerta. De nuevo sola, decidió que si quería evadir su mente, la mejor opción era la lectura así pues cogió una de sus "lecturas ligeras" y se echó en la cama.

Apenas había leído una página cuando...

- Conozco tu secreto...

Se levantó como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero...

- ¿Qué secreto? – preguntó profundamente alarmada ante aquella revelación... ¿qué sabía Ginny Weasley?... ¿Y si sabía... ? intentó calmarse y poner la cara más inocente que conocía... ¡Error!

- ¡Oh, vamos!... No me pongas esa carita de perro abandonado porque la inventé yo y sólo te hace parecer más culpable.

- No sé de qué me hablas. – patada tras patada a la vía de escape típica.

- Tenía mis dudas a causa de las fuentes de las que he obtenido mi información, pero el hecho de que estés actuando de una forma tan sospechosa me está empezando a preocupar.

- Yo no...

- Y quizás... ojalá me equivoque porque es algo de lo más extraño... – continuó la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué es tan ex...?

- Y es tan imposible... es decir... ¡tú!... – casi tartamudeaba la joven Weasley- ... ¡no!... no serías capaz...

- ¡Ginny!... no sé que sabes, pero podrías desenmascarar ya la información... porque no me gusta esta tensión y...

- ¿Es verdad que te has besado con Malfoy?

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Así que esa pequeña lagartija plutoniana les había visto... ¡vale! ... hacía falta concentración... ehmhm... ¿cómo asesinarla sin que se note?... no... demasiado agresivo... ¿y torturarla con un "cruciatus"?... no, demasiado peligroso... ¿qué tal arrancarle la lengua estilo muggle?... no, estaría intacta la manera escrita de comunicación. Bien pensado, lo de asesinarla parecía la mejor opción... pero no creía que a Herm... ¡GRANGER! Le gustase la idea... ¿y desde cuándo tenía en cuenta su opinión?

¡Bah! Lo mejor era hablar con "eso" y hacerla entrar en razón.

Una risa surgió en su cabeza... ¿razonar con aquel ser?... ¡era imposible! Pero habría que intentarlo... ¡A buscar la sala común de Ravenclaw!

Dos horas después... en la percepción draconiana del tiempo, claro, porque en realidad había sido media hora de paseillo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, decidió que lo mejor era preguntar amenazantemente a algún compañero de su casa para obtener información y... ¡Anda, un niño de primero con el escudo del águila!

Tres segundos después (N/A: imaginaos esto como en cine insonoro: en blanco y negro, con la musiquilla esa tipo Benny Hill y con imágenes negras con la conversación escrita) y con un infante atemorizado, llorando y tartamudeando obtuvo una información muy importante... que cuando lloras es imposible hablar porque los mocos te lo impiden.

Deducido, por tanto, que la opción amenazante estaba descartada... ¡Plan B!... Padma Patil se acercaba coqueta... ¡Seducción!

Tras un minuto de intenso ligoteo, obtuvo... una cita para el viernes siguiente a la que no pensaba acudir y un "¿por qué la buscas a ELLA?"... y como no tuvo una excusa coherente... pues pasó del Plan B.

Plan C: si no se encuentra a la persona en cuestión... ¡en busca de algún amigo/a!... Plan C inmediatamente descartado... ¿tiene amigos?

Plan D: lugares comunes en los que avistar seres extraños. Biblioteca: no está. ; Gran comedor: no está; Aula abandonada: no está; Torre de astronomía (jadeo intenso por tener que subir todas esas escaleras): no está; Visitar a la loca de Trelawney (ataque cardiaco por aquel sufrimiento): no está ("_que raro, pensaba que se llevarían bien_"); Pasillos con fantasmas, cuadros de locos, estatuas parlanchinas...: no 'ta. ; vuelta a la ventana indiscreta: vaho en los cristales... ehmhm... pero no está.

Plan E: Si Mahoma no va a la montaña... que la montaña vaya a Mahoma... o algo así.

La montaña no se mueve ni un ápice así que... Plan A: amenazar, amenazar... ¡AMENAZAR!

... Y aquella niña de tercer curso podría considerarse afortunada y, quizás, con el tiempo y algunos psiquiatras, contaría a sus nietos que Draco Malfoy le había hablado una vez y que, pese a no dormir durante los siguientes 4 años con el temor de que su familia fuese asesinada por aquel platino, aquella experiencia había sido única.

Con la información en su cabeza, el Sly se encaminó jovialmente a la casa Ravenclaw precedido por la "alegre" muchacha, donde fue "gratamente" recibido y llamó "sutilmente" a la fuente de su desdicha.

Luna Lovegood apareció somnolienta por el hueco de la escalera y con un perezoso "¡Oh, eres tú!" atendió al educado y tranquilo joven.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

- Claro... ¿De los Kropogs?... Mi padre me ha dicho que... – habló inocentemente la Raven.

- ¡Lovegood!... ¡No vengo a tener una conversación al azar contigo, ni a escuchar tus locuras o las de tu padre! Vengo a hacer, sea como sea, que tu boca esté cerrada a cerca de lo que viste antes.

- ¡Oh!... eso. – Levantó los hombros – Sinceramente, Malfoy, no me interesa tu vida sentimental... y tampoco la de Hermione.

- ¡PsSsSsSsHhHh! No pronuncies mi nombre y el suyo en la misma frase! . Le reprochó el Sly escondiendo graciosamente la cabeza y mirando a los lados. Una vez repuesto añadió: - Entonces... ¿no vas a decírselo a nadie?

- Ahora ya no. – contestó perezosamente la joven.

"_¡Vaya! Parece que vuelvo a imponer bastante_" – pensó el platino, sin embargo, 'algo' iluminó sus pensamientos – Un momento... ¿¡Ahora!?

- Ajá- confirmó – Se lo dije a Ginny hace un rato.

- ¿¡A WEASLEY!?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Qué?... ¿cómo?... ¿qué??... ¿¡QUiÉN!? – tartamudeaba Hermione incoherentemente mientras gotas de sudor frío recorrían su frente. - ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Es... es una... una auténtica barbaridad... que locura ¿te imaginas? Jeje... una auténtica locura... ¿no te parece?... jeje... vaya idiotez – siguió delirando la castaña.

- O sea que es verdad. Siempre has sido malísima mintiendo – le advirtió Ginny. La cara de culpabilidad de Hermione lo confirmó.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? – preguntó, resignada.

- La cuestión no es cómo me he enterado, es... ¿estás completamente loca? Hermione¡es Malfoy!... ¿te das cuenta de lo qué has hecho?

- Lo sé.

- Además, no es sólo eso, imagínate que sale a la luz, el revuelo que se armaría...

- Dime que quién nos vio no fue alguna de esas cotillas, prométeme que no fueron Lavander o Parvati.

- Te has librado de una buena, no fueron ellas, fue Luna.

- ¿Lovegood?

- ¿Conoces a alguna Luna más?

- ¡Ah, bueno! – respondió más tranquila- entonces el problema disminuye un poco... si lo cuenta nadie la creerá.

- Ya, pero el problema no es Luna, ella no es cotilla, no lo va a ir relatando por ahí. La cuestión es que si andáis besuqueándoos por ahí (permíteme añadir un "Iuhg") – dijo con cara de asco – ella puede no ser la única que os haya visto.

- Estoy metida en un gran lío.

- Sí, y ahora viene uno mayor... cuéntamelo todo.

Hermione suspiró... ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar... bueno, si que lo sabía, pero no creía estar preparada para soltar la bomba, aunque fuese a Ginny... se armó de valor y comenzó a relatar:

- Recuerdas el día que Harry se quedó inconsciente en la sala común – la pelirroja asintió – bien, pues ese día Snape nos colocó en parejas para hacer una poción y, bueno, a mí me tocó con Malfoy. Ocurrió 'algo' con un ingrediente y... desde entonces... y Ginny, ahora agárrate a la cama porque es muy fuerte... podemos comunicarnos... mentalmente.. – Ginny hizo una mueca y una risa de incredulidad salió de su boca – No es broma. – afirmó la castaña.

- ¿Quieres decir...? A ver si lo entiendo... ¿dices que...?... que habláis... jajaja... vía mental – curiosamente, a la pequeña Weasley eso le parecía gracioso – 'Mione, no tienes porque inventarte excusas... vale, me cuenta reconocerlo, pero el chico es muy guapo... quitando el hecho de que es tu enemigo mortal y todos esos clichés, pero ¡oye! Si te gusta, en fin, no soy nadie para...

- Ginny... ¡para! Te estoy hablando completamente en serio, inhalamos los vapores de la dichosa Riagus clementae y ahora estamos así. – dijo Hermione determinantemente.

- ¿De verdad? – La castaña asintió. - ¡Oh Dios mío!... ¿estás diciéndome qué... tienes acceso a la mente de Malfoy?

- No exactamente, es... algo más complejo... aún estoy investigándolo.

- Es increíble.

- Lo sé, aún no me lo he digerido.

- Ya, pero aún no me has aclarado el porqué del beso.

- Bueno, es que no tengo ninguna explicación lógica para eso. Supongo que... las cosas han cambiado... puede que no le vea de la misma forma... Sí, ya sé que es una estupidez – añadió debido a un gesto irónico de la pelirroja – pero, no sé que pensar, ni qué hacer... lo que sea que me está ocurriendo, me domina.

- Sé que no soy la más adecuada para dar consejos pero, Hermione... él no... ¡Malfoy no!

- ¿Crees que no lo intentó? Lo hago, con todas mis fuerzas y, sin embargo, no sé, es como si... esa conexión que tenemos... me siento como si estuviésemos unidos y no sólo en los pensamientos... también en... bueno, en todo... en los sentimientos. Esta tarde, cuando nos hemos besado, sentía que... no había otra cosa en el mundo que debiese hacer en ese preciso instante salvo besarle y... él sentía lo mismo, créeme. Sé que es un cabrón... y no intento justificarle... pero... estoy muy confusa, Ginny – las lágrimas empezaron a parecer en sus ojos y fueron cayendo rápidamente por sus mejillas – no sé que hacer – caían con fuerza, con necesidad por liberarse – no puedo controlarlo.

Se sentía tremendamente angustiada, pero también liberada por haber podido compartir aquello.. y, por fin... llorar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jamás había experimentado un "fin de semana de chicas"... de hecho, cuando Ginny se lo explicó le parecía la cosa más absurda que jamás había oído, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que venía de una familia en la que ella (y su madre) eran las únicas féminas, pero lo cierto es que, salvando el zumo destoxificante hecho con huevo crudo, no había estado mal.

Ambas se habían inventado una excusa de lo más patética (pero sorprendentemente creíble) para justificar a las compañeras de habitación de Hermione el hecho de que ella estuviese tan deprimida por un chico, alegando que había recibido una mala noticia de "su novio" vía lechuza. Así que después de unos cuantos "no sabía que tenías novio" y "¡que guardado te lo tenías, pillina!" aderezados con "y parecía una mosquita muerta", la convencieron de que las mascarillas de pepino, manzanilla, yogur de frutas del bosque y demás potingues no eran en absoluto dañinas para la piel e incluso, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, su tez había quedado suave. Hasta su pelo enmarañado parecía ahora semi-radiante con aquellos mejunjes e incluso se había dejado dominar un poco (sólo un poquito) con el cepillo.

Aunque sin duda, la mejor parte había sido el chute de endorfinas a base de chocolate en cantidades industriales y, aunque no le gustase reconocerlo, le había animado también el hecho de que todas hubiesen contado sus nefastas historias con los chicos (que en caso de Lavander eran demasiadas).

Así que, tras ese fin de semana completito, con las energías cargadas y con la autodeterminación de no pensar en él otra vez, se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor para un suculento desayuno.

Con una sonrisa se sentó junto a Ginny y enfrente de Harry y Ron.

- Estáis muy contentas – dijo el pelirrojo quisquilloso - ¿vais a contarnos de una vez que es lo que habéis estado haciendo todo el fin de semana?

- ¿Qué parte de "¿qué coño te importa"? no entiendes, Ron?

- ¡Ginny!... ¡no digas palabrotas! – la joven bufó – No entiendo esos secretismos que os traéis últimamente... seguro que estabais hablando de chicos.

- No son secretismos, Ronald – alegó Hermione con voz cansina- sólo han sido un par de días relajados.

- ¿Y, exactamente, en que parte de esos "par de días relajados" entraba el "¡no os acerquéis, cotillas, esto es Top Secret!" de Parvati? – preguntó Harry introduciéndose en la conversación.

- ¡Eso!... además¿qué hacíais con ellas? Pensaba que no te caían bien – interrogó Ron a la castaña.

- A veces hay que ampliar miras y atreverse a adentrarse en lo desconocido. – Concluyó con secretismo.

Y entonces lo percibió. Sintió su presencia, su mirada, la misma angustia que ella padecía. Y se obligó a cerrar su mente y sus emociones, concentrándose en el acalorado debate entre los hermanos Weasley acerca de lo que significaba "privacidad".

Se sintió enormemente orgullosa al notar que las clases volvían a estimularla. De nuevo prestaba su más entera concentración y dejaba patente que, aunque se hubiese despistado durante los últimos tiempos, ella seguía al pie del cañón.

Fue la única que supo transformar un canario en un avestruz, para suerte de la profesora McGonagall pues el ave estaba dando más problemas de los que ella hubiese imaginado. Y si, además de ese animal, en un espacio tan reducido como ese aula, le sumamos un híbrido entre rana-cocodrilo (marca de Neville, por supuesto) y un amago de leopardo, el resultado es una profesora sacada de sus casillas y quince alumnos subidos en sus pupitres esperando que Superman, Spiderman o algún sucedáneo de súper héroe mágico les rescate.

Y nada mejor que una clase 'activa' para aumentar el apetito. Así que de nuevo en el gran comedor, el Trío de Oro comentaba alegremente la anécdota de la "Jungla de Transformaciones" a cursos inferiores, que miraban impactados a los protagonistas y añadían comentarios como "¡jo! Que pasada... ¿porqué nuestras clases no son así?".

Así pasaron días, y después semanas. Semanas en las que se había prohibido pensar en él, comunicarse con él, ni siquiera mirarle. Las navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, todos corrían emocionados por la vuelta a casa. Hacían maletas, colgaban adornos... incluso Justin iba con un trozo de muérdago portátil que "accionaba" cada vez que Hermione estaba cerca.

Adoraba esa época del año y, aunque había sido elección propia el quedarse en Hogwarts para acompañar a Harry al igual que iba a hacer Ron, no podía evitar pensar en su familia y en lo que les echaba de menos. Y, bueno, no era por ser selectiva, pero adoraba hacer las compras de navidad con su madre y decorar el árbol... a ella la echaba especialmente de menos en ese momento.

El colegio se quedó vacío en apenas una hora, así como su sala común, en la que, además de los tres amigos y Ginny, se encontraban Neville (cuya abuela había decidido pasar las navidades en un lugar cálido), algunos alumnos de séptimo curso y un par más de cursos inferiores.

La castaña consiguió convencer a los cuatro de hacer sus tareas los primeros días para poder disfrutar plenamente del resto de las vacaciones y eso le dio tiempo para intentar buscar una solución al nuevo problema que se le había presentado: Malfoy, al contrario de lo que pensaba, no se había ido a su casa y, ahora se encontraba en el mismo vacío colegio en el que estaba ella. Lo cual no debía suponer un trastorno, la indiferencia y la ignorancia por ambas partes había funcionado bien durante el tiempo posterior al beso, sin embargo, existía una molesta punzadita que le hacía pensar que quizás esa metódica no seguiría funcionando mucho tiempo más.

El día de Nochebuena recibieron una nota de la profesora McGonagall en la que informaba a todos Gryffindor de que la cena sería en el gran comedor y les rogaba que "acudiesen vestidos lo más formalmente posible" a lo que añadía "por favor señor Weasley, evite la túnica de gala de hace dos años", que, por supuesto, no gusto un pelo a Ron. Así que Ginny y Hermione se pasaron la tarde intentando decidir qué se ponían... corrijo: Ginny pasó toda la tarde intentando decidir qué se ponían del armario de Lavander y Parvati porque, la verdad, ellas tampoco tenían demasiada ropa formal y, como decía la pelirroja "no se debe repetir traje en la misma festividad" así que los vestidos del Baile de Navidad estaban vetados. Mientras, Hermione leía un interesante libro del que sólo levantaba la vista para decir "no pienso ponerme eso" o "McGonagall dijo ' lo más formal posible' no 'vístanse como si fuesen a la boda del rey de Inglaterra'".

Muchos bufidos después y una vez rechazada la idea de la castaña a cerca de dar un uso formal a la falda del uniforme (valga la redundancia), bajaron a la sala común donde los chicos ya estaban vestidos.

Desde luego, lo de ir formal... digamos que lo habían intentado, pero era comprensible que después de tener que ir todos los días con corbata, hubiesen decidido elegir los conjuntos más horrendos de su armario. Neville iba especialmente... ejem... radiante, su jersey verde lima pedía a gritos unas gafas de Sol a prueba de deslumbramientos y sus pantalones dejaban poco a la imaginación. Todo esto bajo la experta mirada de la pelirroja, pues lo único que ella había pensado al verle fue "¡Ah!... ¡que susto!" de lo que luego se reprochó mentalmente.

Una vez unidos los Gryffis, se dirigieron al gran comedor. Todos estaban allí, los pocos alumnos presentes en el colegio y los profesores. Todos... excepto los Slys, que hacían suyo el dicho de 'la novia debe llegar treinta minutos tarde', sólo que ellos, ni eran la novia, ni aquello era una boda. Aunque, para que negarlo, a nadie le apetecía que se pasasen por allí, especialmente a Hermione... si Malfoy no aparecía en toda la noche, mejor para ella.

Sin embargo, basta con que desees algo profundamente para que no se haga realidad y diez minutos después se presentaron con su soberbia y sin un lastimero 'lo siento' saliendo de sus bocas. La profesora McGonagall tenía su ceño especialmente fruncido y lanzaba miradas acusatorias a Snape, quien no le hacía ni caso pues estaba mucho más interesado en observar si algún miembro de la casa de los leones se saltaba alguna norma inquebrantable, como sentarse indebidamente o no colocarse la servilleta sobre el regazo. Hagrid, en cambio miraba su plato embobado, como si aquel gesto pudiese hacer que, de repente, este se llenase y, de vez en cuando, acariciaba su tripa indicando a todo el que quisiese mirarle, que tenía un hambre atroz, como el trío había confirmado... en cuatro ocasiones.

No podía quejarse de la cena una vez que esta apareció, era abundante y deliciosa y, aunque su mente a veces se evadía pensando en los pobres elfos domésticos que no disfrutarían de su navidad pues habían tenido que preparar aquella cantidad de comida, se alegraba recordando que, aunque le hubiese costado aceptarlo (no del todo), ellos eran felices haciendo su trabajo.

Cuando el postre hizo su aparición y aprovechando que todos estaban comentando la buena pinta que tenía, Ginny se acercó a ella y la susurro:

- Quizás no sea asunto mío pero... ¿no crees que... a lo mejor, deberías hablar con él? – Hermione la miró, sorprendida - Bueno, no digo que tengáis la conversación del siglo, pero... Hermione, han pasado semanas, el tema se ha enfriado y me parece un buen momento.

- ¿En mitad del banquete de Nochebuena?

- ¿Tienes una opción mejor?... Bueno, no es mi vida, lo siento, pero creí que, tarde o temprano, querrías solucionarlo. – añadió y volvió a su posición.

Es cierto, lo había pensado y quería arreglar las cosas... bueno, no arreglarlas... pero zanjarlas, sí, esa era la palabra... zanjar el asunto... así que se armó de valor. Estaba nerviosísima...

- "_Malfoy"_ – no hubo respuesta, volvió a insistir – _"¡Malfoy!"_ – de nuevo nada - "_¡MALFOY!"_ – gritó mentalmente. El platino, franqueado por sus gorilas particulares, dio un leve bote en la silla y, tras repetir un par de veces que no le pasaba nada a las preguntas que le formulaban, la miró fijamente, un instante, un milisegundo en el que parecía querer derretir el hielo con una visión láser... un nanosegundo en el que a Hermione le temblaron las piernas y, si no hubiese estado sentada, se habría caído de bruces contra el suelo por la intensidad con la que la había lanzado.

- "_¿Qué quieres, Granger?"_ – preguntó hoscamente.

- "_Hablar"_ – contestó, escueta.

- _"¿No te dan suficiente conversación tus 'amiguitos'?"_ – hasta pensando podía arrastrar las palabras.

- _"Ginny lo sabe"_ – dijo tras un bufido.

- _"Lo sé"_

- _"¡Cómo que lo sabes?..."_

- "_Que poca verborrea tenemos"_ – suspiró – "_Descubrí a Lovegood mirando por la ventana en el momento del... bueno, de eso"_

- _"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podríamos haberlo arreglado... podríamos haber hablado con ella..."_

- _"Primero: cortaste la comunicación... ¿recuerdas? ..._

- _"No corté la comunicación... no puedo hacer eso, ojalá pudiese... ¿Crees que si supiese hacerlo estaríamos en esta situación?... simplemente te ignoré... igual que lo hiciste tú, por cierto."_

- _"Y segundo..."_ – añadió como si no hubiese oído el discurso de la castaña – _"¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo estas semanas, Granger? Ya me he ocupado yo de todo."_

- _"¡Oh, Dios mío!... sigue viva¿no?"_

- "_Ja... ja... JA. Muy gracioso"_

- _"Podrías definir el_ 'me he ocupado de todo'_?"_

- "_Basta con saber que no abrirán la boca."_

_- "¿Abrirán?... ¿Quiénes?"_

_- "Cuando quieres eres tonta, Granger... ¿Quién va a ser? Lovegood y Weasley."_

_-" ¿Hablaste con Ginny?… espera..."_ – le dirigió al Sly. Tras eso se acercó a la pelirroja y la susurró- ¿Hablaste con Malfoy?

- La palabra exacta no es 'hablar'... es más bien 'amenazar' – aclaró.

- _"¿Amenazaste a Ginny?"_ – preguntó enfadada.

- _"La palabra no es 'amenazar', le dejé las cosas claras... eso es todo"_

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó de nuevo a la pelirroja.

- Resumido: que si le contaba a quien fuese algo de lo sucedido... bueno, mi familia sería menos numerosa. – increíble, estaba exasperada y furiosa muy furiosa.

- _"¿Le dijiste que si comentaba algo matarías a su familia?"_

- _"Nah... sólo le dije que tenía mis contactos"_ – el platino parecía especialmente orgulloso y juguetón con el tema.

- _"No me lo puedo creer. Estás... estás completamente loco... ¿lo sabías?"_

- _"Verás Granger, yo no puedo permitirme que me asocien a ti y menos de esa manera. Así que como tú no hacías nada, me tuve que encargar."_

_-"Yo no hice nada porque confiaba en que fuesen discretas, además Gin me dijo que hablaría con Luna"_

_-"Claro... esperabas que las cosas se solucionasen solas, pero te diré algo: las manzanas no caen solas del árbol y el agua puede fluir o puede golpear... se agua, my friend"_ (N/A: lo siento, una coña)

- _"¿Pero qué leches dices? ... estás empezando a delirar."_

_- "Es posible, pero ni delirando he conseguido averiguar por qué me besaste"_

- ¡QUÉ?! – gritó. Todos los presentes en la sala se giraron hacia ella. Ginny se acercó y la susurró entre dientes:

- Deberías ser más discreta. – pero a ella la importaba un pimiento que todos y cada uno de los presentes en la sala creyesen que se había vuelo loca.

- _"Yo no te besé... ¡me besaste tú!" _– le gritó ofuscada.

- _"Cuando sólo hay dos testigos hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que uno mienta y yo digo que me besaste"_

_- "Bien, entonces tú mientes"_

_- "De nuevo en duda"_

_- "No hay dudas que valgan, Malfoy... me besaste tú y punto y si aún quieres más, te recuerdo que había un tercer testigo... si quieres se lo preguntamos."_

_- "Que pena, Granger... resulta que Lovegood está en su casita pasando las navidades"_

_- "Existen las lechuzas... ¿lo sabías?"_

_- "Sí, pero puedes trucarla"_

_- "Eso es típico de ti, no de mí"_

_- "La duda ofende"_ – era oficial, la había sacado de sus casillas... estaba roja de la furia y la gente seguía mirándola ocasionalmente para asegurarse de que no había sido poseída por ningún anacardo o almendra garrapiñada mientras su amiga intentaba convencer a los interesados de que era simplemente una reacción alérgica y que se le pasaría enseguida.

- _"Me estoy hartando de esta conversación, Malfoy"_

_- "¿Crees que yo no?"_

_- "Tenemos que acabar con esto... YA"_

_- "Bien... corto y cambio"_

_- "No me refiero a ahora... me refiero a lo de comunicarnos mentalmente... quiero que se acabe"_

_- "Jamás pensé que diría... o más bien, pensaría esto, pero estamos de acuerdo"_

_- "Bien, mañana a las tres, en la biblioteca"_

_- "Mañana es Navidad, Granger..."_

_- "A las cuatro entonces..."_

_- "Sigue siendo Navidad"_

- _"Sí, pero te doy tiempo a hacer la digestión... CORTO"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un "¡WALAH!" hizo que abriera los ojos. No se había acostado especialmente tarde la noche anterior, estaba demasiado enfadada para socializarse, pero sus amigos consiguieron convencerla para jugar un poco antes de subir a las habitaciones. La exclamación que había oído era reconocible: Ron estaba abriendo sus regalos. Rápidamente, Ginny saltó de la cama de Lavander en la que se había dormido y gritó compulsivamente "regalos, regalos, REGALOS"... aún se la escuchaba al llegar a la sala común.

Hermione remoloneó un poco en la cama intentando volver a dormir, pero las voces de abajo se lo impidieron. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse un poco la cara... parecía triste en el espejo... estaba triste en su interior, pero la gente no tenía porqué saberlo, así que puso su mejor sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Inmediatamente Harry fue hacia ella a desearla feliz navidad y a darle las gracias por su regalo, Ron y Ginny murmuraron lo mismo mientras seguían concentrados en buscar que regalos les pertenecían y cuales no.

Tras abrir los suyos y luego de haberlos agradecido, se sentó en uno de los cómodos butacones para empezar a leer el libro que su padre le había regalado, mientras sus amigos hablaban de quidditch y esas cosas que a ella le interesaban tan poco. Pronto se hizo la hora de comer y de nuevo se dirigieron al gran comedor que lucía igual que la noche anterior. Parecía que a los profesores les había gustado la idea de concentrarlos a todos en una misma mesa en vez de tenerlos desperdigados por cuatro vacías. Sorprendentemente, los Sly ya estaban sentados y eran ellos los que llegaban los últimos, así que una vez sentados y tras el discurso típico de Dumbledore, empezaron a comer.

No sabía porque, pero estaba especialmente asquerosa la comida de ese día... quizás los elfos hubiesen utilizado las sobras del día anterior... no, eso era impensable... o a lo mejor era que se había tupido tanto por la noche que no tenía apetito... o era posible que estuviese tan nerviosa por el encuentro con el Sly que no la entrase bocado. Fuese lo que fuese, la comida estaba mala y punto. Así qué, mientras sus amigos engullían, especialmente Ron, ella miraba el plato lleno y se alejaba del mundo con sus pensamientos.

Recordó sin querer el momento del beso... la música que sonaba antes y el sabor de su boca después, todo paso a paso, sensación por sensación... sumida en el recuerdo hasta que un _"NO"_ resonó en su cabeza. Instintivamente, su cabeza giró a él y un casi imperceptible _"no me hagas esto"_ llegó a su mente. Lo entendía, no sabía cómo, ni porqué, pero le comprendía. Sentía lo mismo que él... acerca de cómo lo estaban y lo habían pasado y, aún entendiéndolo, estaba completamente desorientada.

Decidió dejarlo correr y volvió a fijarse en su plato. Había un estupendo mousse de chocolate... ¡eso si que no era asqueroso! Así que empezó a comer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Si el mundo está lleno de incoherencias, sin duda la mayor de todas es que el tiempo pase tan rápido cuando te diviertes y tan lento cuando te aburres, pero la más surrealista es que aún pase más rápido cuando quieres evitar a toda consta un momento determinado, un encuentro, el encuentro... con él.

Intentando sacar fuerzas de su discman mientras escuchaba **"Mad World"** que expresaba exactamente sus sentimientos, caminaba desganada por los pasillos que la llevaban a la biblioteca. De nuevo, el camino se le hizo más corto de lo que esperaba y atravesó el umbral con toda la decisión posible. Ahí estaba. Miró su reloj, llegaba dos minutos tarde, de ahí la presencia del puntual Malfoy. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, sin duda los alumnos no consideraban la biblioteca el sitio en el que pasar un día de fiesta y agradecía por ello.

Malfoy hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera y se encaminaron hacia la zona más alejada. Era lúgubre, apenas iluminada por una ventana que dejaba ver uno de los días más oscuros que recordaba y unos candelabros con velas casi finiquitadas, una única mesa rodeada de estanterías con cientos de libros de idéntica encuadernación: negra.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido la autorización para entrar a la zona prohibida? – preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

- Snape me la dio.

- ¿Te preguntó para qué la querías?

- Él siempre pregunta, pero esta vez simplemente me miró, hizo un garabato y me tendió el papel.

- Será porque está acostumbrado a que sientas deseos irrefrenables de venir aquí.

- O quizás que se huela algo.

- ¿Tu crees? Es imposible... ¿cómo va a saberlo Snape?

- Es más listo de lo que piensas.

- Sé que es listo, pero una cosa es que sea perspicaz y otra muy diferente que saque una conclusión acertada de todas las locuras que están pasando. – Draco se giró.

- Snape es un verdadero experto en interpretar la actitud humana, por no hablar de su dominio de la legeremancia, podría haberse introducido en nuestras mentes sin habernos dado cuenta.

- ¿Ves?... otra razón más para acabar con esto ya, si realmente Snape lo sabe, estamos metidos en un buen lío.

- No tienes ni idea... ¡mira!... este es el libro que estaba buscando – dijo parado enfrente de una estantería. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo depositó encima de la mesa.

- _¿'Efectos secundarios de las pociones y sus ingredientes'_?... no entiendo por qué este libro está en la zona prohibida, por el título parece inofensivo. – preguntó la castaña.

- ¿No has oído el dicho 'nunca juzgues un libro por la portada'?... si está aquí es por algo.

Evidentemente, pues fue abrir el libro y ambos cayeron al suelo desmayados. Diez minutos después Hermione abrió perezosamente los ojos, le costó unos segundos orientarse y recordar donde estaba y por qué. Se acercó cautelosamente al libro mientras Malfoy seguía tirado en el suelo, imaginó que tardaría más en despertarse pues él estaba más cerca del tomo en el momento de abrirlo. Al ver que no pasaba nada leyó las palabras escritas en la primera página:

_'Como habrás comprobado, existen efectos únicos y extraños que se escapan a la lógica mágica. Este ha sido un ejemplo al igual que los encontrarás a medida que avances en tu lectura. Sólo si eres lo suficientemente valiente continuarás pasando páginas sin temor a lo desconocido. Si no lo eres, no oses a seguir con mi sabiduría en tu poder, pues no te la mereces. **JE**'_

Ella estaba en la casa de los valientes, aunque, si la primera página había sido un desmayo, no quería ni imaginarse lo que vendría después, pero... ¿y si ese libro era la respuesta a su problema?... ¿y si era el único modo de deshacerse de él?

Draco despertó unos instantes después. Se frotó los ojos como si hubiese echado un confortable sueño y, de repente, se giró bruscamente al no reconocer el lugar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nos hemos desmayado, este libro trae algunas sorpresitas.

- ¿Cuántas más?

- No lo pone – respondió la Gryffindor alzando los hombros – pero estoy segura de que leerlo no va a ser coser y cantar.

- No me digas que te estás echando a atrás. – dijo provocador.

- No he dicho eso – contestó altiva – sólo que debemos estar preparados, no podemos hacerlo al buen tun-tún.

- Yo estoy preparado – confirmó sentándose elegantemente enfrente del tomo.

- Bien – suspiro – pues empecemos – añadió sentándose también en una silla.

Unas cuantas cucarachas, un poco de urticaria y algo de vitíligo después (a Draco apenas se le notaba), llegaron a la página que habían estado buscando, la que mentaba a la _Riagus clementae_ y en la que, como única información, obtuvieron un bonito regalo de amnesia momentánea y unas pocas palabras en las que decía que podía ser causante de pérdida de memoria. Pero a ellos no les había ocurrido eso, nada más lejano, así que su búsqueda volvió a ser infructuosa.

Hermione cerró el libro enfadada por la falta de buenas noticias y Draco emitió un largo suspiro.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó la castaña.

- No lo sé, está era la única opción que conocía. Hay cientos de libros aquí, pero a saber cuál es el que estamos buscando. – reconoció desesperanzado.

- Aún nos queda otra salida.

- ¿Cuál?

- Snape – respondió.

- No, él no es una opción, ya te lo dije. – repuso a la defensiva.

- Malfoy, me cuesta decir esto, pero es nuestra última esperanza.

- No voy a pedirle ayuda a Snape.

- Pero... ¿por qué? Dices que es posible que ya se huela algo, así que la mitad del trabajo está hecho.

- ¿La mitad del trabajo? Granger... ¿te das cuenta de la gran cantidad de preguntas que nos haría? O peor... se metería en nuestras cabezas y podría averiguarlo TODO.

- Incluido el beso.

- Incluido el beso – confirmó el platino. Hizo una pausa en la que intentaba animarse a decirlo: - Granger, si alguien lo averigua, mi padre... el Señor Oscuro... no saldría de esta.

- Lo sé... yo tampoco tendría grandes posibilidades de sobrevivir.

- Exacto. No podemos arriesgarnos. Al principio era una cuestión de orgullo, pero ahora...

- Entiendo – dijo comprensiva. – pero tampoco era para que amenazaras a mi mejor amiga – añadió medio quisquillosa, medio divertida. Draco rió.

- Aunque te cueste reconocerlo, sabes que no iba a hacerles nada.

- No sé, la verdad es que me parece que tu te guías demasiado por Maquiavelo.

- 'El fin siempre justifica los medios' suele ser mi lema, pero a veces hay que moldearse a las diferentes situaciones. No les hubiese tocado porque sabía que... – no lo había dicho, no se había permitido decirlo, pero no podía dominar sus pensamientos igual que su lengua – "... _que te haría daño"._

Los ojos de Hermione tomaron un brillo especial.

Lo negaban, ambos lo negaban, pero una ínfima parte de su ser les golpeaba internamente, pataleaba y gritaba a pleno pulmón que aquello existía, fuese lo que fuese, pero era real.

Se miraron fijamente durante largos minutos, como tantas veces y tan pocas en realidad. Hermione descubrió que Draco tenía una manchita morada en su iris izquierdo y él que la castaña tenía un lunar justo debajo de su ojo derecho. Si tan sólo pudiesen juntarlos, ser una misma imperfección sin que el mundo se volviese patas arriba... lo harían, claro que lo harían, más allá del pudor o de ser polos opuestos.

Draco acarició su mejilla y ella se estremeció ante el contacto, sus ojos se humedecieron aún estando cerrados. Al abrirlos, vio su cara desencajada por la rabia, el dolor... y se sorprendió por el hecho de que el inquebrantable heredero Malfoy no sólo estaba expresando físicamente sus sentimientos, sino que se los mostraba a ella.

Fuera de su convincente actuación ante los demás, ante ella y su propio intento de auto convencerse, sabía que sentían lo mismo... rabia.

Rabia por no poder reconocer y demostrar al mundo que quizás... y sólo quizás... estaban enamorados.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

UHF! Me ha costado escribir este chap... y mucho! Básicamente porque hacía tanto tiempo que no actualizaba que realmente no sabía por donde cogerlo.

Las excusas por mi retraso creo que son innecesarias porque estaréis hartas de leerlas, ya sabéis que mi falta de tiempo es alarmante, pero me propuse dejaros _Riagus_ para las navidades y aquí está, para que os lo leáis durante las vacaciones.

En fin, hasta aquí el capítulo nueve._ Riagus clementae_ cumple su primera navidad, espero que cómo buenas Reinas Magas o Santa Claudias que sois, me regaléis lindos rr, que me encantan.

Feliz Navidad a todos/as. Gracias por leer y ya sabéis: **Submit review-- **** Go**

**-ò.ó-**

**Zandra Evans**

"_Triunfar es ser uno mismo y estar en paz"_


	10. Sobre curiosidades, la dormilona Granger

No... palabrita... no es fruto de vuestra imaginación. He vuelto a caminar por estos lares fanfictorianos, donde todo ha cambiado tanto que no sé si voy a saber cómo manejarlo nuevamente, pero estoy aquí, escribiendo una historia que en su día me fascinó. No sé de dónde he sacado las fuerzas para retomarla después de tanto tiempo, pero lo cierto es que en casos así, es mejor no pensar nada al respecto y dejaros que disfrutéis de vuestra lectura.

Encantada de volver :)

Pd: recibí tantos reviews en el último capítulo y estoy tan perdida con respecto al cambio que ha dado esta comunidad que no estoy segura de que pueda responderlos aquí, así que simplemente os diré que MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por el apoyo que he recibido por vuestra parte durante este tiempo y gracias por molestaros en hacerme saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia.

_**- - - - - -**_

**Disclaimer**: Me siento tan ridícula teniendo que decir que nada de esto me pertenece y que es propiedad de J.K. Rowling que mejor no diré nada 8-)

**Dedicado**: A dos de mis autoras favoritas, **Lianis** y **Holofernes**, sencillamente geniales con el manejo de los Dramiones. Recientemente he tenido la posibilidad de releer sus historias dado que no tenía mucho que hacer en la habición de la residencia de Londres. Curiosos los caminos que me hacen regresar a este mundo. Sin internet, televisión o cualquier otro mecanismo de ocio, di gracias al cielo por haberseme ocurrido la genial idea de llevarme el portátil y de que esos fics llevasen años en la memoria del ordenador.

**Nota:** como siempre, diálogos con guión, pensamientos con guión, comillas y cursiva.

**Nota II:** Este capítulo lleva escrito desde el pasado verano, incluida la dedicación y todo el texto OFF historia, así que se ha quedado un pelín retrasado, pero bueno xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-òó-**

_**Riagus clementae**_

**-()-**

**Capítulo V: **Sobre curiosidades, la dormilona Granger y "si bebes, no conduzcas"

**------**

Es curioso como se comporta la vida cuando no sabes qué esperar de ella. No era el caso de Hermione Grager, quien, desde muy pequeñita, había tenido muy claro cual era su futuro, quizás no en lo referido a qué iba a hacer cuando saliese de Hogwarts, pero eso ya lo pensaría cuando se aproximase el momento. Lo que sí sabía en esos momentos era que el nuevo año le había aportado nuevas y renovadas energías para afrontar lo que se le había escapado en los pasados meses... y sí, se le habían escapado muchas cosas, pero si algo le gustaba a la mejor alumna (olvidando la falsa modestia) de la escuela, era afrontar retos y obtener una excelente nota en cada uno de ellos. Vale, quizás no iba a obtener una nota al final, pero sabía que la compensación sería mayor que cualquier sobresaliente (por extraño que pareciese).

Cada cual con sus gustos. Al comenzar el año nuevo, muchos escriben sus expectativas para el periodo que comienza.... Algunos de ellos intentan con todo su tesón convertirlas en realidad, sin embargo, la mayoría, deja el papel escrito en cualquier cajón y se pasa el primer mes reprochándose mentalmente el hecho de no haber llevado a cabo ninguna de tales expectativas y olvidándose progresivamente de ellas a medida que los meses pasan. Bien, Hermione era de las que intentaban que esos deseos se cumpliesen, si bien ella no era adepta a escribir sus deseos en un trozo de papel que podría estar a ojos de cualquier persona entrometida (precavida ella, especialmente compartiendo habitación con Parvati y Lavander), lo cierto era que en ese momento, justo en ese periodo de su vida, escribir un papel con las expectativas del año nuevo, era sencilla y llanamente, una manera más de intentar conseguir que todo lo que le superaba se viese mermado de una u otra manera. Y cuando, una semana después, tras empezar las clases, se dio cuenta de cuán ridícula había sido la idea de escribir aquella hoja y luego de quemarla, comprendió que ninguna estúpida expectativa del nuevo año iba ayudarla, que debía ser sólo ella la que consiguiese dominar lo que le ocurría y no se refería sólo al don.

Odiaba no entender las cosas, porque si no las entendía, no podía aprender de ellas y, siendo, como era esto, un problema, no podía hallar una conclusión que la satisfaciera. Así pues, y haciendo acopio de toda su fuera de voluntad, volvió a ser la Hermione Granger de siempre: trabajadora incansable, estudiosa, caritativa, la mejor de la clase... y se sentía muy cómoda en ese papel, porque era el que había interpretado durante años... era su propio papel, escrito especialmente para ella. Si alguien hubiese dado un Oscar muggle a la mejor interpretación, lo hubiese ganado ella, porque en realidad, el papel que había interpretado toda su vida, el papel por el que era conocida, el que había ganado ese Oscar, en esos momentos le venía grande. A pesar de intentarlo, de conseguirlo y de convencer a todos los que la rodeaban, ya no se sentía cómoda llevándolo a cabo. La razón era tan estúpida como segura y, sin embargo, temía tanto percatarse de ella o pensar si quiera en cruzársele por la cabeza y un terror enorme recorría su espalda, llegando a su cerebro y acostándose tranquilo en la cama que compratía con su Pepito Grillo particular.

Sí, habían pasado semanas, más de un mes en realidad... pulía el Oscar de vez en cuando para que no perdiese el brillo y aún así sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de convocar una rueda de prensa y gritar que no se merecía aquel premio, que no se había aprendido el papel y que en realidad lo leía en una de esas pantallas con texto que había visto que, a menudo, eran utilizadas por los presentadores de informativos muggles. Sentía que se traicionaba a si misma, a sus amigos, a la gente que la quería, pero no podía dejar de interpretar a Hermione Granger, la chica que ya no era.

¿Y acaso ya no era Hermione Granger?... ¿Estaba segura de ello? Porque seguía compartiendo su ADN, estaba segura de que su carnet de identificación muggle seguía siendo el mismo y su apariciencia no había cambiado lo más mínimo, pero una vez más... es curioso cómo se comporta la vida cuando no sabes qué esperar de ella.

¿Y qué era lo que esperaba Hermione Granger?... ¿Esperaba que el mundo cambiase?... ¿Esperaba que, de repente, fuese un lugar en lo que todo eran mariposas, arco iris y Lollipops?... ¿Esperaba, acaso, que todo fuese más sencillo? Si realmente lo esperaba, ¡cuán ingenua era!... pero realmente era ingenua. Sabía tanto de tan poco y tan poco de tanto, lo cual era completamente contradictorio, ¿pero acaso no era así la vida?... ¿un cúmulo de contradicciones en una espiral de fantasías, buenas acciones y malos propósitos? Y sí, sabía que deliraba, lo llevaba haciendo semanas, pero... una vez más... es curioso cómo se comporta la vida cuando no sabes qué esperar de ella.

- Hermione – Silencio – Hermione, parece mentira que te esté diciendo esto, precisamente yo - siguió Ginny con tono desesperado – pero tienes que levantarte.

- Es domingo – respondió la aludida saliendo de sus elucubraciones.

- Y hay partido de Quiddich... además, ¿desde cuando te levantas más tarde las 9 en domingo?

- Desde que acabo las tareas a altas horas de la madrugada – gruñó levantándose desganada – voy a la ducha, esperame en el gran comedor.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que no vengas a ver a tu equipo? Ni modo – contestó la pelirroja

- Ginny... ¿Cuándo me he perdido un partido de quiddich de Griffindor?

- Pues, de no haber venido a sacarte de la cama, hoy... Así que no me fio, te espero en la sala común... te doy 10 minutos – añadió utilizando una mirada peligrosamente parecida a la de su madre y cerrando la puerta tras salir.

Concretamente... ¿qué parte era la que había salido mal de su plan? La noche anterior había comentado repetidamente su intención de pasarla haciendo tareas y estudiando, así que no lograba entender en qué momento sus amigos habían pensado que, después de pasar la noche en vela, ella tendría intención de ir a ver un partido de quidditch.... Bien, era cierto que jamás se había perdido uno en los 6 años que llevaba en la escuela, especialmente si era un partido Griffindor contra Slytherin y había sido retrasado durante meses por razones que no valía la pena recordar. Era sabido que, si de por sí un partido de esas características era el típico que la gente cogía con ganas... el hecho de que se hubiese postergado tanto tiempo, hacía que la expectación fuese máxima y sin embargo, ella no tenía intención alguna de participar en el ánimo deportivo, menos aún cuando cierta cabecita rubia era el capitán del equipo contrincante... Esa dichosa cabecita rubia... había intentado comunicarse con ella varias veces la última semana de las vacaciones. Obviamente, el hecho de no obtener respuesta alguna, había mermado sus energías y había optado por copiar la táctica de Hermione: ignorar, ignorar, ¡ignorar!

No era como si eso, simplemente, hubiese hecho desaparecer el problema, pero dicen que la ignorancia es el consuelo de los tontos y, en ese momento, Hermione y Draco estaban actuando de la forma más tonta posible. Y sí, lo sabían. Y sí, eran conscientes, pero a veces es tan cómodo vivir en la ignorancia. Especialmente si esa ignorancia te hace creer que un problema de dimensiones parecidas a las de un astralopitecus puede solucionarse únicamente deseandolo profundamente y, quizás, de vez en cuando, habían aparecido sonidos extraños en su cabeza y quizás había sentido cosas de las que no entendía la razón y quizás, sencillamente, las hubiese dejado pasar, sabiendo perfectamente su procedencia y mandando esa información al lugar donde estaba alojada su ignorancia, horriblemente cerca de alcanzar un tamaño parecido al del astralopitecus.

- ¡HERMIONE! - llegó el grito desde la sala común.

- ¡Ya voy! - respondió

- ¿ACASO NO SABES QUE SOY UNA JUGADORA DE QUIDDITCH? NECESITO FUERZA, ¡FUERZA QUE SÓLO CONSEGUIRÉ SI DESAYUNO!

- Te dije que me esperases en el Gran Comedor, Ginny – añadió mientras bajaba las escaleras procedente del ala de las chicas.

- Ya bueno, soy una Weasley, la cabezonería me precede... ¿nos vamos? - Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.

El ambiente en el Gran Comedor era de enorme expectación. Los alumnos hablaban animadamente entre ellos, tanto de la misma casa como de otras. Padma Patil, por ejemplo, se había instalado en la mesa Griffindor y reía tontamente con su hermana y con Lavander Brown mientras miraban a Ron y Harry, quienes desayunaban tranquilamente sin percatarse de ese acto. Ella bufó. Odiaba el comportamiento tan estúpido que adoptaban en ese tipo de situaciones, bajo la opinión de Hermione, ese tipo de gestos ridículos no hacían más que degradar a la población femenina de Hogwarts, haciendo creer a los chicos que, con un sólo gesto o una mirada, podrían hacer desmayar a cualquier boba insulsa y sin personalidad. Suerte que sus amigos vivían en una especie de mundo paralelo en el que el desayuno parecía centrar toda su atención.

- ¿Estáis nerviosos, chicos? - les preguntó intentando desviar la atención de sus compañeras.

- ¡Beh! Sólo son Slytherins, no es como si fuese la primera vez que les ganamos – comentó Ron con aire casual. Harry no pudo evitar mirarle con las cejas levantadas. Hacía poco más de un año que ese mismo Ron casi se desmaya ante la perspectiva de su primer partido de quidditch. Hermione rio entendiendo el gesto del ojiverde.

- Además, este año tenemos la ventaja de que Malfoy parece perdido – añadió Ginny, quien, habiendo bebido recientemente de su zumo de calabaza, se había manchado el labio superior. La castaña le hizo un gesto para que se limpiase y esta lo hizo.

- ¿Perdido? - preguntó Hermione casi en un susurro.

- Sí, no tengo ni idea de qué le pasa, pero da la impresión de que el chico tiene otras cosas en las que pensar a parte del quidditch – dijo mirando fijámente a los ojos de Hermione, como si quisiese decirle algo.

- No pienso quejarme por eso, la verdad. Cuanto menos "disfrutemos" de Malfoy, mejor. Sin embargo, no podremos decir que tengamos el partido ganado hasta que no sea realmente cierto.

- ¡Oh, Harry! Siempre tan modesto – Dijo Padma añadiendose innecesariamente a la conversación – Estoy segura de que patearéis el trasero de los Slys – añadió con una sonrisa perfecta para cualquier anuncio de marca de dentífrico y sin más, se levantó del banco de Griffindor y se alejó meneando (bajo la opinión de Hermione) demasiado sus caderas. Cuando hubo apartado la vista de la joven, la llevó a harry, quien parecía que había decido centrarse de nuevo en su bol de cereales y sonrojado levemente. Miró a Ginny, quien, a su vez, miraba a un punto inconcreto de la ventana que tenía enfrente, como si, únicamente con los ojos, desease romper cada uno de los cristales (probablemente, para dirigirlos después contra la artífice de la situación actual) y después, tras notar que el ambiente había decaído unos 10 grados, miró a su amigo Ron, al que parecía que nada de todo eso había afectado en absoluto y untaba mantequilla en una tostada como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al alzar la vista y ver que Hermione le miraba con una sonrisa, puso un gesto de desconcierto y añadió con un puchero "Necesito energía"

No dejaba de ser un frío día de febrero. Estaba nublado, pero, a ratos, las nubes permitían un leve rayo de sol que hizo a Harry sonreir mientras bajaban hacia el campo de juego.

- ¡Es un buen día para jugar al quidditch!- exclamó animado – un día perfecto, sí señor. - Hermione sonrió, hacía tiempo que no veía a Harry de tan buen humor. Sin duda, y pese a que ella no terminase de comprender cuáles eran, exactamente, las razones, el quidditch era algo que animaba a sus amigos y les apasionaba. No se arrepentió de haber salido finalmente de la cama. Hasta que le vio.

Draco Malfoy caminaba junto con su grupo de amigos en la misma dirección. Sus movimientos eran, como siempre habían sido, elegantes y arrogantes. Tan Slytherin. Tan Malfoy. Tan Draco.

Y la miró.

Un segundo.

Casi una milésima de segundo.

Quizás menos.

Y el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco.

Y él lo sintió.

Porque... ¿de qué sirve vivir en la ignorancia mental si tus impulsos actúan como les viene en gana?... ¿De qué sirve controlar una parte de ti cuando el resto del cuerpo (probablemente el 99% restante) está fuera de control?

Apartó la mirada, no volvería a pasar. Centró de nuevo su atención en sus amigos, quienes, por alguna razón, estaban curiosamente adelantados. Apuró el paso hasta alcanzarlos. Quizás había sido más de un segundo después de todo.

El partido no iba demasiado bien, si Harry no encontraba y conseguía la Snitch pronto, estaban a merced de una más que posible derrota. La opinión de Ginny acerca de que Malfoy parecía "perdido" se había tornado en una mentira rotunda. Simulaba estar más que cómodo dirigiendo a sus jugadores, quienes, jugando al más puro estilo 'Slytheriano', utilizaban las jugadas sucias como un panadero usa la harina para hacer su pan. Hermione estaba verdaderamente angustiada, notaba la seguridad de Draco, la notaba como si fuese la suya propia y, una parte de su cabeza, quizás la de su conciencia, dejaba caer la información de que quizás había sido por su traicionero corazón ante la mirada del platino. Y se reprochaba mentalmente por ello.

Un grito de júbilo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Harry había conseguido finalmente la snitch y Griffindor acababa de ganar por uno de los resultados más ajustados de los que se tenía constancia. Y, de nuevo, no pudo evitarlo, miró a Draco. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, mientras un par de personas le palmeaban en la espalda. No alzó la mirada y no encontró los ojos miel, pero él sabía que le miraba y ella sabía que él sabía, así que se giró hacia Neville, quien, eufórico, le daba un abrazo de puro orgullo león, mientras las nubes se tornaban más oscuras y caían las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Para cuando llegaron al castillo, los Griffindors que se habían quedado en el campo celebrando la victoria, estaban completamente empapados. La lluvia, que había comenzado débil, se había tornado en constante un par de minutos después. Tras media hora, había pasado a ser directamente insoportable, con lo que decidieron seguir la fiesta en la sala común.

Harry, a quien sus compañeros llevaban en volandas, le pidió a Hermione y Ginny que fuesen a las cocinas a por "algo de comida y bebida". Ese "algo" sería en realidad una tonelada de cosas que acompañar al júbilo reinante, así que las chicas bromearon acerca de la posibilidad de contratar a un elefante portador de tales manjares en el camino a las cocinas. Tras hacer cosquillas a la pera "Me dejas a mi, por favor, siempre me ha parecido gracioso lo de la pera" había dicho Ginny, entraron en las cocinas rodeadas por un halo de alegría y risas. Halo que desapareció al ver quién estaba comiendo allí.

- Malfoy- fue Ginny la primera en hablar, sorprendida y en guardia ante cualquier movimiento. Él no levantó la vista de su plato – No pensé que tendrías ánimo para comer tras la derrota.- Se jactó, más segura. El platino únicamente chasqueó la lengua.

La temperatura había descendido. Hermione no había hablado, no sabría que decir en ese momento, tanto tiempo practicando el arte de la comunicación oral y, en ese momento, parecía que había olvidado todo lo que había aprendido durante años. Ginny debió de notarlo, así que simplemente se acercó a un par de elfos y les susurró algo, probablemente diciéndoles la razón por la habían ido. Estos, tras hacer una reverencia, se alejaron y la pelirroja volvió hacia Hermione.

- Ya podemos irnos. Dicen que en breve tendremos todo en la sala común – dirigió a la castaña, que no apartaba los ojos de la coronilla platina... ¿por qué lo hacía? Draco había dejado de comer y, sin embargo, no se había movido ni un centímetro tras su entrada – Hermione – No era como si ella quisiera que la mirara, porque en realidad no quería, sabía que no debía – Hermione, podemos irnos. Los elfos subirán la comida. - Reaccionó de inmediato, como si alguien le hubiese pinchado con un alfiler que llevaba su nombre.

- Sí, vamonos – añadió, empezando el movimiento.

"_Espera"_

Sólo eso, nada más. Había sonado en su cabeza... lo que no sabía era por qué mecanismo había entrado. Miró a Ginny, que parecía desconcertada. De alguna manera había dejado de caminar y ahora estaba inmediatamente delante del umbral de la puerta, sin saber si cruzarlo o no.

- ¿Hermione?

Lo supo, había oído la voz de Ginny, había notado como entraba en su cabeza a través de su conducto auditivo, había visto como sus labios se movían al pronunciar su nombre y como se le frunció el ceño ante la turbación. No había recibido ese tipo de información cuando oyó la voz de Draco Malfoy en su cabeza. Porque había sido en su cabeza, de ahí que Ginny estuviese tan desconcertada acerca de la razón por la cual ella se había detenido.

"_Espera"_ volvió a oir. Y se estremeció, porque hacía tiempo que no sentía, hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir aquello.

- No - dijo, ni siquiera se molestó en pensar, las palabras salieron de su boca sin pasar por cualquiera que fuese la parte de su cerebro que controlaba el lenguaje.

- ¿No qué? - pregunto Ginny sorprendida. Y, de repente, lo comprendió todo y se llevó una mano a la boca, que se había abierto desmesuradamente.- Hermione, tenemos que irnos YA – urgió – Nos están esperando en la sala común, si tardamos más de lo debido...

- ¿Os castigarán, Weasley? - la voz socarrona llenó toda la estancia - ¿o acaso decepcionaréis a Potty y Weasel?

- No les llames así – contestó Ginny desafiante.

- O qué...

- Vámonos, Ginny, no merece la pena.- Finalizó Hermione girándose y empujando a la pelirroja hasta que esta hubo salido de la cocina. Entonces, en un movimiento tan rápido como preciso y poco premeditado, Draco se avalanzó hacia la puerta y la cerró con fuerza apoyando todo su peso contra ella.

- ¡HERMIONE!- se oyó el grito amortiguado al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy? - preguntó Hermione intentando apartar al joven de la puerta.

- Necesitamos hablar y lo sabes.

- ¡No!... ¡Estoy harta de esta situación!

- ¿Crees que yo no?

- ¡No!... ¡No lo sé!- dudó- Malfoy, déjame salir – pidió, casi suplicante cuando oyó a Ginny gritar de nuevo y pegando un golpe a la puerta.

- Mañana, tras la cena, donde siempre. - Contestó mirándola fijámente – Si no haces ningún gesto de entendimiento me harás creer que no me has escuchado- añadió tras ver que Hermione dudaba qué responder. Finalmente asintió. -Bien- dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

- Hermione... ¿estás bien? - preguntó la pelirroja al ver a su amiga y entrando de nuevo a las cocinas para tomarla de la mano e instarla a salir. Luego fijó su mirada llena de odio en Draco – Eres un gilipollas- dijo rotundamente. Él simplemente puso una de sus mejores sonrisas marca Malfoy y pensó _"Hasta mañana, Granger"_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

Doscientas cuarenta y cuatro vueltas. No lo había contado, pero estaba segura de que ese sería el número apróximado de vueltas que había dado en la cama intentando dormir. Había probado todas las posiciones: la fetal, boca abajo, boca arriba, con la cabeza a los pies de la cama, sin almohada, con la almohada doblada y un largo etcétera... Sin embargo, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: No podía dormir. Tras varios bufidos, golpes a su almohada, gruñidos y semejantes, su adorada compañera de habitación, Lavander Brown le había comunicado, elegante y discretamente, como siempre, que si no se largaba y la dejaba dormir, tiraría a su gato y a ella por la ventana, intentando comprobar quién llegaría al suelo antes. Con esta información y el hecho de que la cama estaba totalmente revuelta y no habría manera de que Hermione, prólija por naturaleza, dormiese en tal revoltijo, cogió un par de libros y el ensayo a medio acabar de Historia de la Magia y bajó a su sala común.

- Las 3 de la mañana – gruñó sabiendo que nadie podría oirla en el solitario lugar.

Raramente había sufrido noches de insomnio, no es que fuese muy dormilona, era de las que tenía un ojo abierto en cuanto el primer rayo de luz atravesaba la ventana, pero odiaba no dormir. Consciente, como era, de su cuerpo y conociéndose más que nadie, sabía que, al menos, necesitaba unas cuatro horas de sueño para ser ella misma por la mañana... cuatro horas que no iba a tener si no se dormía exáctamente en ese momento, pero su cabeza no parecía por la labor. Gruñó de nuevo.

- ¡Hermione! - la aludida dio un bote.

- Gin, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó tras girarse en el sofá donde se había sentado minutos antes. Esta alzó los hombros.

- Estaba durmiendo y, no sé, tuve una sensación extraña y me desperté de golpe. He bajado para enviar lechuzas a toda mi familia para informarme de si había pasado algo.

- ¿A las tres de la mañana? - la pelirroja negó con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba desconcertada.

- ¿Tú que haces aquí?

- No podía dormir y Lavander me ha echado – dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Nuestra querida amiga Lavander – bromeó. - ¿por qué no podías dormir? - la castaña alzó los hombros - ¿tiene algo que ver con lo de hoy? - pregunto mirando fijamente a los ojos miel. Esta asintió – Aún no me has contado lo que ocurrió cuando ese imbécil me dejó fuera de la cocina.

- Quiere que hablemos, hoy, después de cenar. - le comunicó sabiendo que ella merecía saberlo.

- Hermione....

- Lo sé, de verdad... pero si no me reuno con él ahora... no sé, supongo que tendré que hacerlo en otro momento.... no me voy a librar – puso cara de cisrcunstancias y gruñó una vez más -¡Agh! Han pasado semanas... ¿qué es lo que querrá ahora?

- Quizás que dejes de comportarte como una niña – Hermione la miró con gesto de "¿perdona?" - ¡Oh, vamos! Reconoce que tengo razón. Llevas más de un mes comportandote estúpidamente, Hermione. Quizás engañes a los chicos, pero a mi no... - la castaña alzó las cejas – Vale, no me engañas porque yo sé lo que pasa, pero también por mi sexto sentido femenino – concluyó.

- No he actuado estúpidamente, simplemente le he...

- Ignorado. - Hermione asintió - Quizás ha llegado la hora de que dejes de hacerlo... ¡Vamos! Eres una Griffindor, los leones no nos escondemos de lo que tememos o de lo que no nos gusta. - Hubo un gran silencio en el que Hermione, con las piernas dobladas sobre sus muslos y la cabeza entre sus rodillas, parecía decidida a armarse de valor para enfrentarse al día que la esperaba. - Bueno, ya me siento más tranquila, creo que podré dormir un par de horas... ¿estarás bien? - la castaña asintió – Vale, nos vemos en el desayuno. Buenas noches... ehm... madrugadas, más bien.

- Buenas madrugadas – respondió con una sonrisa.

De nuevo sola y sabiendo que, finalmente, no tendría la suerte de su amiga de poder encontrar a Morfeo esa noche, extendió su ensayo y comenzó a trabajar en él.

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

- Parece como si una manada de _Gnihollas endulances_ te hubiese pasado por encima.

- Buenos días a ti también, Luna.

- Es cierto, Hermione, tienes una pinta horrible... ¿has vuelto a pasarte la noche estudiando?... ¡Hasta luego, Luna!– añadió Harry despidiéndose de la rubia, quien avanzaba alegremente hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw para desayunar, mientras ellos se dirigían a la de Griffindor.

- Más o menos- respondió escuetamente.

- No entiendo como Luna está tan contenta... ¡es lunes! - exclamó Ron como si eso lo explicase todo.

- ¿Aún te extrañas de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Lovegood? - preguntó Seamus Finnigan una vez que llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron - ¡Está loca...! - Se calló de repente al ver las miradas asesinas del trío – Bueno, no me negaréis que del todo en sus cabales no está. - añadió, más seguro al ver que Hermione le sonreía comprensivamente.

- Luna Lovegood es, sencilla y llanamente, Luna Lovegood... no hay más explicaciones – agregó acabando con el tema justo en el momento en el que Ginny se sentaba a su derecha.

- ¿Al final dormiste algo? - preguntó en un susurro. La castaña negó con la cabeza. - Bien, toma – añadió pasándole un frasco por debajo de la mesa. La receptora preguntó con los ojos – es poción revitalizante, la acabo de robar de la enfermería... ¡y ni se te ocurra echarme la bronca! - alegó con un tono que no admitía réplica – la necesitarás si no quieres que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de que te pasa algo.

- Vale. Pero que sepas que no me gusta la idea – Respondió casi inaudiblemente. La pelirroja rodó los ojos y asintió.

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

Nota mental: No mezclar nunca, nunca, NUNCA poción revitalizante con medio litro de café en el desayuno.

Durante la doble clase de pociones, a primera hora de la mañana, había empezado a notar los efectos de la mezcla. Para cuando esta acabó, la casa de los leones había perdido 50 puntos debido al comportamiento de la siempre contenida Hermione Granger. Había confundido dos de los ingredientes provocando una pequeña explosión, que había hecho que, las personas más cercanas al caldero terrorista, tuviesen un molesto pitido durante toda la mañana. Esto había provocado, además, que hablase a gritos, siendo ella la más cercana a la explosión. Cuando, en el descanso, se cruzarón con Ginny y esta la vio bailando algo parecido a un vals con una de las columnas que separaban el pasillo con un patio interior y riéndose tontamente, la pidió que se calmase o se vería obligada a robar Té de la Tranquiladad de la enfermería para contrarrestar los efectos (N/A: Espero que a Boni no le importe que tome prestado el nombre del té xD).

Las dos clases posteriores no fueron mejores. Flitwick y McGonagall dejaron más de una vez sus mandibulas en el suelo al ver un comportamiento que, de haber sabido quién era, compararían sospechosamente con el comportamiento de Pocholo en sus mejores tiempos, y es que, a parte de no estarse quieta más de un minuto en la misma posición y mirarles con unos ojos que parecían estar sedientos de carne humana, cuando hacían una pregunta a la clase, Hermione levantaba tan energéticamente el brazo que el resto de su cuerpo le acompañaba, quedándose estúpidamente de pie delante del pupitre. Tras hacerlo cuatro veces, McGonagall, ya hastiada del extraño ser que parecía habitar dentro de su alumna más capaz, la mandó a la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey se asustó al verla bailando de nuevo, esta vez un tango, con algo parecido a un perchero de metal que en realidad era un sistema de sostén de las bolsas cuyo líquido era introducido al cuerpo por el sistema vascular. Bolsas que tuvo que usar finalmente al ver que la vía oral no era lo suficientemente eficaz en un caso así.

Para cuando recuperó su estado habitual, a media tarde, la castaña se sentía tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a mirar a sus amigos a la cara cuando estos fueron a visitarla a la enfermería. Y para la hora de la cena, cuando, finalmente, Madame Pomfrey la dejó marchar, se sentía tan miserable por haber dado tal espectáculo y haberse perdido las clases de la tarde que decidió saltarse la visita al Gran Comedor y dirigirse directamente al siguiente punto del orden del día, el que, de haber podido elegir, hubiese eliminado categóricamente de la lista.

Era pronto y, como suponía, Malfoy no había llegado, así que se sentó en uno de los cojines-puffs que había en la gran estancia y acercó otro para descansar la cabeza. Por extraño que le resultase, no le apetecía sacar ninguno de los libros que llevaba en la mochila y ponerse a estudiar o a leer mientras le esperaba, así que decidió echarse y pensar. Sin embargo, y como era habitual dadas las circunstancias, los recuerdos de aquella mañana afloraban en su cabeza, intentó reprimirlos, pero no fue capaz, así que, resignada, terminó reprochándose mentalmente de nuevo sus actos.

- Ejem... - silencio – Granger – más silencio. Parecía que la joven se había quedado dormida sobre dos puffs, uno rosa y otro naranja sobre el que descansaba la cabeza y que, por el contraste de color, simulaba la cara de Hermione con la de una pequeña princesita - ¡Granger! - gritó, quitando el pensmiento de su cabeza.

- ¿Huh? - fue lo único que pudo articular mientras abría perezosamente los ojos y estiraba los brazos para desperezarse. De repente, dio un bote y se incorporó de inmediato - ¡Malfoy!... ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Draco soltó una sonora carcajada ante la pregunta de la chica.

- ¿En tu habitación? Granger, mira a tu alrededor.

- ¡Oh mierda! Me he quedado dormida... ¿qué hora es?

- No lo suficientemente tarde para que te puedas escapar- respondió Draco seriamente sabiendo que sería la excusa perfecta para ella. Hermione alzó las cejas y cruzó las piernas dándose cuenta de que la posición que había adoptado anteriormente era ridícula. - Bueno, ya que estás despierta... - comenzó Draco sentándose en otro puff en frente del que ocupaba ella - ... ¿puedo preguntarte ya qué coño te ha pasado esta mañana? - Acabó intentando poder contener la risa. Hermione le miró de la forma más amenazadora posible, cosa que hizo que el platino, a estas alturas, ya no pudiese contenerse más y riese sonoramente mientras pequeñas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos debido al esfuerzo anterior de no reirse. - ¡Merlín, Granger!... ¡Ha sido grandísimo! No puedes imaginarte la cara de Potter y Weasley cuando te has levantado la primera vez en clase de Flitwick, estaban tan desconcertados que no sabían si levantarse ellos también por si se habían perdido algo que hubiese dicho el profesor... - dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y seguía riendo - ... y en clase de McGonagall... te has levantado con tanta fuerza que parecía que ibas a acabar encima de la mesa, hasta Weasley te ha tirado de la capa para evitarlo y ha dado un bote en su silla llevado por tu impulso. - Finalizó echado sobre su costado sin poder parar de reir. Cuando su estómago parecía que no soportaría más risas, paró lentamente, aún con sus ojos acuosos. Dio un par de hipidos y se incorporó de nuevo.

- ¿Has acabado ya, Malfoy? - Este asintió levemente, pero en el transcurso del movimiento de su cabeza, pareció recordar algo y más y de nuevo se echó a reir

- ¡Había olvidado la explosión!... ¡Merlín! Cuando dijiste el "¡Ooooops!" con cara de niña buena e inocente fue sencillamente espectacular. Snape te miró como si te quisiese echar una maldición Cruciatus sólo con los ojos.

Lo tenía claro, Malfoy podría ser un monologuista nato. Durante todo el tiempo que había hablado y reído de su propia miseria, ella se había mantenido callada, hirviendo por dentro pero sin abrir la boca porque tenía tanta furia y vergüenza en su interior que, de abrirla, hubiese sacado por ella verdaderos sapos y culebras que, consideraba, no serían los más adecuados dado el momento. Al menos no le había visto bailando con la columna – se consoló- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Bailaste-con-una-columna? - Preguntó Draco, al principio lentamente y después casi sin poder acabar la frase por culpa de la risa que de nuevo brotaba en su ser. - ¡Oh, por favor, mataría por haberlo visto!

- Pues empieza a matarte a ti mismo, Malfoy... ¿Puedes parar de reir ya? - soltó sin poder evitar su furia.

- Sí, perdona – respondió hipando de nuevo – Es que... ¡Merlin! Qué grande, Hermione... - la risa cesó de inmediato. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido y él se reprochó tal desliz. Llamarla por su nombre, que desfachatez. Carraspeó y, cuando empezó a hablar, trató de no sonar nervioso.

- Bien... ehm... te pedí que vinieras porque creo que debemos hablar.

- Corrigo: me obligaste a venir. - Draco carraspeó de nuevo.

- Bueno, no me lo ponías muy fácil, la verdad.

- ¿Acaso debía? - Draco la miró fijamente, ella apartó la mirada.

- Granger, te di tiempo para ignorarme todo lo que quisiste, pero se acabó, esta no es la solución al problema...

- Tú también me ignoraste – replicó con una voz que sonó curiosamente parecida a la de una niña a la que acaban de quitar una piruleta de la mano.

- Porque tú lo hiciste primero – añadió con una ceja levantada.

- Ese no es el tema – finalizó Hermione cruzándose de brazos. Hubo un gran silencio.

Hermione había fijado su vista en uno de los flecos del cojín-puff en el que se hayaba sentada y jugaba con él intentando centrar toda su atención en deshilacharlo. Durante los primeros minutos de silencio, Draco no había apartado su mirada de ella pensando que iba a continuar hablando, tras comprobar que no tenía intención, se recostó en un par de puffs igual que lo había hecho ella un rato antes, colocando uno de sus brazos por encima de su frente y dejado el otro perezosamente sobre su abdomen, el cual ascendía y descendía a cada respiración. Le miró, había concentrado demasiado la atención en el fleco y sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza deseando salir de la caja en la que los había encerrado durante el tiempo que llevaba callada. Decidió que prefería que las palabras saliesen de su boca en vez de su cabeza.

- Yo no podía... no quería que me siguiese afectando – dijo con tanto esfuerzo que parecía que había dado la clave para destruir el mundo. Draco se giró y se recostó sobre uno de sus costados, mirando fijamente a Hermione, quien había vuelto centrar su vista en el suelo.

- Sé a que te refieres – la voz salió con más seguridad de la que habría apostado que tendría. - Si al menos hubiese ayudado – continuó resignado.

- ¿No lo ha hecho, verdad? - Sonrió adoptando el mismo tono que había usado el chico.

- Me temo que no. - Se incorporó aún más quedándose sentado - Granger, sabíamos desde el principio... quiero decir, cuando todo esto ocurrió... sabíamos que no iba ser fácil – Hermione asintió – Las cosas han tomado un camino... bueno... diferente y... ehm... lo complica todo más, pero no habrá forma de acabar con todo si no trabajamos juntos. Ignorándolo no se solucionará el problema, tenemos que seguir trabajando en ello. - Ella alzó la mirada, culpable de toda la situación que había generado – No te sientas culpable – añadió Draco al sentirla – realmente me sentí muy cómodo los primeros días, pensé que quizás podría ayudar. No cargues con la responsabilidad porque yo también he participado en ello. - Hermione sonrió levemente.

- ¿Mañana a las siete? - preguntó

- ¿Prefieres croquetas o hamburguesitas? - siguió Draco con una sonrisa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uff! Uff! Uff!

Yo! Escribiendo este fic de nuevo! Me siento como Neville cuando llegó el último tras el Baile de Navidad de cuarto año. Más de dos años han pasado desde que dejé esta historia a medias... me creáis o no, me he acordado enormemente de ella y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi muso Azrael volviese y pudiese seguir y no dejaros en la estacada, porque yo también he sido y soy lectora y soy plénamente consciente de cuán molesto es que una historia que te gusta se quede, de buenas a primeras, sin continuación. Pues bien, Azrael me ha visitado un poquito, pero ha sido sobre todo el hecho de que algunas de mis autoras favoritas hayan retomado su vida activa en esta comunidad y me haya empapado con su imaginativa percepción de este mundo.

Sé que quizás este capítulo os ha sabido a poco, ha sido uno de esos capítulos que algunos llamamos "de transición", pero realmente, después de tanto tiempo, yo necesitaba escribir uno así para poder impregnarme de nuevo con la historia. Sé también que, en este capítulo, Draco no es totalmente canon, pero tras dos años, me va a costar un poquito volver a meterme en su piel xD

Vuestro apoyo durante todo este tiempo ha sido sencillamente espectacular, no habéis dejado de mandarme reviews y, cada vez que me llegaba a mi email uno nuevo, no podía evitar sentirme culpable por no continuar. Por eso, desde la más profunda humildad, os doy las gracias a las antiguas y a las nuevas lectoras (hablo en femenino porque me consta que la mayoría pertenecéis a este género) por haber apoyado esta historia que ya hapasado la barrera de los 300 reviews, lo que para mi es un verdadero récord.

Muchas gracias por leerme (de nuevo) y ya sabéis, el botón review es vuestro amigo, no dudéis en usarlo para hacerme saber lo que pasa por vuestras cabezas con respecto a esta historia o incluso para echarme una enorme bronca por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo.

**-ò.ó-**

**Evans**

"_Si no te lo sabes... ¡Invéntatelo!"_


End file.
